Rolling Star
by Konoha's Red wolf
Summary: All the Female Naruto Characters are pregnant? See the hardships these Guys and Girls have to go through to prepare for the upcoming births! Can they keep there babies? How can they tell their Parents? NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen InoSai and MORE!
1. Surprise!

**Hello guys! This is my second fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it! And I want lots of reviews people….and I mean LOTS….. it makes me really happy when I get reviews….so please..they help…**

**O.o this idea came to me in the shower…..**

**DISCLAIMER! : I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *sob* I wish I did* ^~^**

Chapter one: Surprise

Everyone stared at Hinata in shock.

'What…did you say?' Naruto asked

'I'm pregnant….' She repeated as a blush crept up on her face.

The room went silent. Then suddenly….

'I'm pregnant too…..' Sakura announced. Sasuke stared at his girlfriend with a shocked look on his face. Had this been a different situation, Naruto would have taken a photo of his face. It was hard to shock an Uchiha.

Tenten rose a small timid hand

'Me too….' She said, glancing at Neji.

'WHAT?' Neji yelped.

Ino then said in a singsong voice 'Well, I'm pregnant too~!'

Sai just stared at her.

'Well thanks for ruining MY surprise cause I'm pregnant as well.' Temari said angrily. Shikamaru just sighed as if to say "It was bound to happen sooner or later".

Matsuri glanced at Gaara. Gaara glanced at Matsuri.

'Umm…Gaara….Me…me too…' Matsuri said in a quiet voice. Gaara just grinned.

Hannabi rose her hand.

'OH NO NOT YOU TOO!' Hinata screamed at her sister, completely forgetting that there were others in the room.

'EWWWWW NOOOO!' Hannabi screeched back at her sister. 'I JUST NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!'

'O-oh' Hinata stammered. 'Sorry, and yes, you may go…'

Hannabi stormed out of the room shouting 'HAVEN'T YOU GUYS HEARD OF CONDOMS?'

Everybody just stared at the door she disappeared through.

'She's right you know' Shino muttered from the corner. They all silenced him with a glare.

Naruto sat down. He was in complete shock. He looked over at Sasuke and Neji who each had a similar expression.

'We...err…us MEN need to talk.' Naruto said clearing his throat and walking over to his bedroom. The other guys stood up and walked over to Naruto's bedroom.

**WELL? Do ya like? If so, please review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. In the room

**Hello again guys! I hope you Review! Dunno if I already said this, but I LOVE reviews. And THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all those who did. You made my day. I Celebrated with some younger kids from a primary school, although, I am sure they had no idea why I was cheering. *Shrugs shoulders* **

**BTW Naruto and his friends are around their 20's. Neji and Tenten are 21.**

**Please, the reviews made me soo happy, so more would make me ….i dunno, but if you see a chick screaming her head off on the news…..it's me…..THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS…..**

**Enjoy~!**

'How did this happen?' Naruto asked glumly. He was still quite shocked. I mean, he just got accepted into the ANBU, and now he was going to be a father?

'Well.' Sai said. He then suddenly started playing "When a Man loves a woman" on his iPod shuffle that he carried everywhere.

And yes.

It had a penis app.

'SAI!' they all yelled together. Except for Shikamaru, who looked board with the whole thing.

'What?' He said looking innocent.

'I mean, I know HOW it happened….but…why….?' Naruto said with his famous confused look.

'And that's why we use condoms Dobe.' Sasuke sighed.

'Didn't see you using one..' Naruto joked.

'Well, of course you didn't see me USING one Dobe.' Sasuke shot at him.

Everyone laughed, except for Shikamaru and Sai.

'I don't get it….'Naruto said glumly

'Well, why would you see Sasuke's Di-

'SHUT IT SAI!'

'God….Hiashi is gonna kill me…'Neji muttered darkly into his hands. 'I'm not supposed to have kids until marriage.'

'Haha suck Neji!' Naruto whooped.

'Naruto, you do realize that he's going to kill you as well?' Neji said without removing his face from his hands.

'Why?' Naruto asked with a tinge of fear.

'Naruto, you knocked up his daughter….' Gaara answered for Neji, who looked like he had a headache.

'SHIT! He is too!' Naruto started to panic. 'Okay…umm…WHAT DO WE DO NEJI! WHAT DO WE DO! ?' Naruto began to shake Neji's shoulders.

'Dobe. Those girls are NOT gonna give up those babies. Trust me. We can only do one thing….' Sasuke said with a grimace.

'And that is?' Shikamaru asked.

'Grin and bear?' Sasuke said with a small smirk.

The others groaned. Except for…Shikamaru, Gaara and Sai.

'Well, buckle up, parenting is a hard job.' Said a voice.

'KAKASHI SENSEI!' Naruto yelled in joy as he leapt up onto his old sensei.

'yo.' Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

'What do you mean Kakashi?' Shikamaru asked from the bed.

'Well…After I screwed Anko-

'SHUT IT SENSEI' Sasuke and Naruto shouted.

'What? She was soo tight—

'KAKASHI!' Anko screamed out of the closet.

'Oh fuck…' Kakashi groaned

'Anko, why were you in Naruto's closet?' Gaara asked in a board tone.

'Uh… NEVER MIND ABOUT THAT!' She said angrily still glaring daggers at Kakashi.

'Anyway, what where you saying Kakashi?' Sasuke asked.

'Oh yeah, Anko's pussy is—

'NOT THAT!' Sasuke and Anko screamed. The others were in fit of laughter.

'Oh…umm..that's right.. well, as you know, Anko and I had a baby last year… so I know what it's like to be a Father.' Kakashi said with a smirk

'Bitch please; you NEVER spend time with Kuro. You're always off with this lot.' Anko said with a sarcastic grin and gestured to the guys in Naruto's room.

'I do too. Just Kurani and her kid make GREAT babysitters …for…when..i…uh…..do…MANLY THINGS!' Kakashi said proudly.

'Like?' Anko narrowed her eyes at the pervert.

'L-like….showing…my power of youth…to guy….?' Kakashi said nervously.

'Bitch please, Guy? You wouldn't be caught DEAD with guy.' She narrowed her eyes more.

'I-I …I mean….uh…I WAS OUT DRINKING! I'M SOO SORRY!' Kakashi wailed.

'And?' She said with a kunai to Kakashi's throat.

'I LOVE ANKO MORE THAN ANY OTHER WOMAN IN THE WORLD! SHE'S SEXY, SMART , AND STRONG!' Kakashi cried. The others could tell he had said this many times just to save his ass.

'Thank you sweetie!' She cooed. Then hugged him around the middle and walked off.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' Naruto demanded. 'Can't she tell that was fake?'

Kakashi clamped a hand on Naruto's mouth. 'Not….another ….word…..she might hear you….' He whispered.

'Geoffme!' Naruto yelled from underneath his hand. Kakashi swiftly jumped off Naruto.

'So…what do we do?' Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

'We…do nothing. Were gonna be Fathers whether we like it or not.' Shikamaru replied. 'But, we have to tell our parents and theirs…..'

Naruto and Neji groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

**Well? How was it? Not a flop I hope. Please…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Woman

**Hey guys!~I hope you're enjoying the story! I have homework and other crap that I need to finish, but… I will still be able to update fast… our idiotic school gave us laptop that has fanfiction on it. *WHOOP* **

**Sigh, I can't think of anything else to write….so….enjoy! ^~^**

"Mamma always told me, Papa always warned me, don't hang around with boys you." – 360 ft Gosling.

**Chapter 3: Woman.**

The men walked out of Naruto's room, ready to face the woman that we waiting for them.

'What took you sooo long Saaaaiii~!' Ino said in a slutty singsong voice.

'Nothing Ino…we were talking about Anko's Vag—

'Shut up Sai!' Naruto whispered to Sai whilst hitting him over the head.

'What was that Sai?~' Ino asked with a sweet smile.

'Yeah Sai, what did you say again?' Sakura asked with a fake smile. She was the closest girl to Sai and knew EXACTLY what Sai had said.

'Apparently Nothing Ino…' Sai answered slowly.

'Yep, absolutely nothing' Naruto grinned.

'But I was SURE you guys were talking about Anko's—

Sasuke strode over to Sakura and kissed her full on the mouth, sneaking a bit of his tongue into the kiss.

'Nothing Sakura.' Sasuke whispered to her after breaking the kiss.

'Ok.' She smiled.

Gaara practically ran at Matsuri, smiling. This time however, Naruto DID have a camera, snapped a photo of Gaara's Happy face.

The room froze. Gaara's smile slowly faded from his face.

'What. Was. That?' Gaara said very very slowly.

'N-Nothing Gaara…' Naruto sweatdropped.

'Was…that…a….Camera?' Gaara's voice was deadly.

'Ma-Maybe?'

'Na…..ru….to….. YOUR DEAD!' Gaara screeched. Gaara then Ran at Naruto demanding the Camera.

'NOOOOO!' Naruto yelled.

'GIVE IT HEAR!' Gaara answered back.

*10mins later*

Naruto was lying half dead on the floor, and Hinata was sitting beside him, healing his injuries.

Hinata looked around Naruto's apartment. It had a small lounge room, a bedroom with a double bed (For when Hinata slept over ;) )

'Hinata, don't bother, he's fine, look….RAMAN TRUCK!' Sakura yelled.

'WHERE? LET ME AT IT!' Naruto shouted, jumping off the floor.

'See? Fine all along…' Sakura smiled.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared.

'Hello, my CUTE students! I heard you girls were having babies…..Now remember Sasuke, childbirth is very horrible according to Anko.'

'Are you saying I'm a girl?' Sasuke asked.

'Yes?' Kakashi answered with a giggle.

'That's okay Kakashi, I was planning to tell Anko about your hidden porn Magazines anyway…' Sasuke smirked.

'WHAT! NOOO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!' Kakashi cried.

'Yes, I would…' Sasuke smirked yet again.

'WHAT HIDDEN PORN?' Anko shouted.

'Nothing An—

Too late. She dragged the poor man outside by the ear.

'So… Shikamaru, what did you men decide?' Temari asked.

'That…we fully support the pregnancy.' Shikamaru Answered in monotone.

'Oh that's wonderful.' Ino half screamed. She then turned to the rest of the girls and began talking about baby names while the men headed off to bed.

Thinking of what the Parents would say.

**Well? Is it good? I'd like to once again thank the people that review. It really helps and makes me wanna write fanfic's faster!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. The meeting with Hiashi

**Thank you soo much the people that reviewed! I actually got a little teary. My last story really only had 3 reviews. Ah well, I'm glad that you guys like the story. I'm also happy that you don't think it was a flop. I was panicking, thinking that I might have to rewrite the chapter! But, since you like it, I won't worry too much about it.**

**Sorry if it seemed like I rushed the last chapter, but I got REAL hyper after the reviews I got. ^~^**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"What if it was you? You that I needed all along." – It had to be you by Motion City Soundtrack.

Chapter 4: Meeting with Hiashi.

Naruto and Neji walked very slowly towards the Huuga complex. Both of them trying to find anything possible to delay their meeting with Hiashi. Naruto had gone back to his apartment 3 times just to make sure his fancy suit looked okay. Naruto had jelled his hair down, trying desperately to look like a gentleman, and was failing greatly. Neji just wore a normal dark blue top and jeans.

*Flashback*

'I-it's okay N-Naruto, you don't have to go.' Hinata said, disappointed.

'Like hell he CAN'T go. Hinata, he MUST go tell your father that you're pregnant.' Sakura told Hinata.

'But...Sakura, Hiashi might kill me an— Naruto started.

'SHUT IT DUMBASS!' Sakura yelled, punching Naruto in the head.

'But Sakura, Hinata...why do we have to tell them straight away?' Naruto asked while supporting a swollen lip.

'Because, Baka. Hinata wants to tell her family A.S.A.P!' Temari said in the corner, while snuggling into Shikamaru's chest.

'But...but...I dun wanna!' Naruto wailed.

'DO IT FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!' Lee shouted to Naruto.

'Yes, Naruto, you really should tell Hiashi all about how you knocked up his daughter. Make sure you don't forget the actual impregnating pa—

'SHUT IT SAI! GO BACK TO YOUR PENIS APP!' Sakura bellowed.

And so he did.

'Neji...' Tenten said quietly.

'Yes, Tenten?' Neji asked.

'Would...you go with Naruto and tell Hiashi that I'm pregnant?'

Neji paled.

'W-why?'

'Neji, I'm an orphan, I HAVE no parents. I always felt welcome at the Huuga complex and now I want you to tell them that were having a baby.' Tenten answered calmly.

'But..but...' Neji started.

'Neji, even though Naruto looks and sounds like he doesn't want to tell Hiashi, on the inside, he can't wait to tell Hiashi!' Tenten told him calmly.

'I NEVER WANNA TELL HIASHI! HINATA LETS MOVE TO ANOTHER CONTRY!' Naruto screamed while Sakura chased him.

'Speak for yourself Tenten. Naruto wants to move to the moon.' Neji said under his breath.

'Please?' Tenten begged.

'...'

'...'

'Fine...' Neji said, giving into her sad face.

*End of flashback*

Neji took a deep breath. He then glanced at Naruto who was hyperventilating on the floor.

'Why are you even here?' Neji asked coldly.

'S-Sakura threatened to take away a-all my Raman.' Naruto stammered and shivered.

'Idiot. You did this for Raman and not Hinata? And to think, after all that noise you two make in the bedroom...' Neji trailed off.

'Shut up Neji. Sometimes, I'm unsure of who the man is in your bedroom. I mean, Tentens a girl so it's okay for her to sound like one, but you? Man, you can't even PANT manly!' Naruto laughed.

'Why do you listen to us having sex dobe?' Neji face palmed.

'Cause I wanna know what lesbian sex sounds like.' Naruto answered with a giggle. 'And come on... Kiba, Choji, Lee...even Shino listen to you two!'

'WHAT?' Neji thundered.

'What's with all this noise?' A guard from the Huuga complex asked.

'Nothing. I, Huuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, have requested the presence of Hiashi Huuga. We bare important information.' Neji stated instantly switching to his formal voice.

'Sure, right away Neji sir.' The guard replied.

The guard then escorted them through the huge building. It had beautiful white walls and chocolate brown floorboards. The walls had a few formal pictures of the Family. Like a picture of Hiashi, his wife, Hinata and Hannabi. There were even some of Neji and his father.

'No matter how often I come to visit Hinata, I'll never get used to this white, formal shit. I like everything homey and a little messy.' Naruto stated.

'Really? I guess I have just gotten used to these kinds of homes. Having lived in them my whole life.' Neji said.

For the rest of the trip, they walked in silence. That was, until they reached the main room where Hiashi was.

'Hahahaha...ya know? I changed my mind, lets just go home.' Naruto whispered to Neji nervously.

'Enter.' Said a voice form within the room.

'Too late Naruto.' Neji whispered back.

The young men then opened the door and stepped into the room. Neji shut the door behind him, then walked over to Hiashi and bowed low. Naruto mimicked Neji, having no formal bone in his body, and stayed silent.

'What is it Neji? I am busy with many important things.' Hiashi said tiredly.

Neji kneeled on the floor and Naruto did the same.

'Lord Hiashi Huuga, Uncle, I have exiting news.' Neji said nervously.

'And that is Neji?' Hiashi raised an Eyebrow.

'I...well sir, you know Tenten...and that her and I are very...err... Interested in one another...' Neji said humbly.

'Yes, I'm aware of you and Miss Tenten.' Hiashi said coldly.

'Well...Tenten is...Tenten...is...' Neji stumbled to find the easiest words.

'Yes?'

'...Going to have a Baby...' Neji mumbled.

'Oh that's wonderful!' Hiashi said trying to please Neji. He was unsure of why the boy was so worried. 'So who's the father?'

Dead silence.

'M-me...Sir...' Neji stammered.

'...'

'...'

'Oh...that's...great...Neji...' Hiashi said, recovering from his shock. 'I wish the best for you.'

'Thank you Sir.' Neji said relived.

'Are you planning on marrying Miss Tenten?' Hiashi asked uncomfortably.

'Yes Sir, but later on in life, not right now.' Neji beamed.

'I see...and you Mr Uzumaki? Why are_ you___here?' Hiashi said turning to Naruto.

'HINATA'S PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!' Naruto said proudly. He had seen the way Hiashi had taken Neji's announcement and instantly thought that Hiashi wouldn't mind Hinata's pregnancy.

Neji face palmed.

Hiashi stared.

'...'

'...'

'...'

'GET THE F*** OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I SWARE! I'LL KILL YOU! HINATA CAN'T HAVE YOUR CHILD!' Hiashi screamed as he tried to skin Naruto.

Naruto and Neji ran out of the complex faster than a rabbit being chased by a fox.

'What did I say?' Naruto complained.

'Idiot...that's his daughter...I'm only his nephew... do the math..' Neji panted.

The two then headed back to Naruto's home.

**Wow that was a long one. Next Chapters on Baby names. Any Ideas? Man...and Hiashi was taking it so well...leave it to Naruto to screw things up. Anyways, Make sure you review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**Remember: I wanna know what you think would be good names for the Babies. And they must be Japanese. ^~^**


	5. Baby Names

**Hello guys! Thanks soo much for all the ideas! XAnimeloverHaileyX I loved the name idea's and I am gonna use them in this chapter and possibly in future! **

**I am also unsure what characters should have what gender. **

***sigh* Please review your opinions on this matter!**

**I also made Kakashi's son 2 years old now okay?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And please keep it up! ^~^**

Chapter 5: Baby Names.

It had been two weeks since Naruto and Neji told Hiashi that their girlfriends were pregnant. And the gang was in Sasuke's home, The Uchiha estate, trying to figure out baby names. In that two week time period, Ino told her father. Who was now spending time in a cell at the Konoha jail for attempted murder. (Trying to kill Sai). Temari and Shikamaru had also told their parents as well. Shikamaru's mother was furious. She ranted on about how he should have gotten a better education and all. His father on the other hand, was more laid back on the whole thing. Like father, like son. Temari told her father, who replied with a simple 'And?' Same thing with Gaara.

Everyone had their own parents to tell. Except the orphans like Lee, Tenten, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto. Tenten had Neji's family to turn to, who were proud of the pregnancy. Lee told Guy. And Sai was on the run. Sasuke just didn't give a fuck. Naruto was down on the whole thing. But, he did talk to Tsunade. The two had gotten along well.

'I like the name Ren…..' Temari said looking off into the distance. Looking around Sasuke's home. Like the Huuga's home, it was very clean.

'Ren? Nah…too….simple…' Shikamaru said.

'Really? Then what names do YOU like, your highness?' Temari back answered. Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Clouds.' Shikamaru stated.

'WHAT?' Temari demanded. 'We are not naming the child "Clouds".

'It's better than Naruto's idea. Raman…Honestly… and Choji is asking Ino if she could name her kid "Chips". Neji piped up.

'I like the name Akihito….or Toki' Temari suddenly. She chose to ignore the boy's for a moment.

'Why?' Shikamaru was suddenly curious.

Temari blushed lightly. 'Well… your smart, and I was thinking that our child might be smart like you, and Akihito means "Bright" and Toki means "Time"'.

'Aki…hito…..I like it….and Toki sounds cute…' Shikamaru said as he gazed at the roof.

'Please, I could have said ass crack and you would have liked it!' Temari scoffed.

'Hey Temari, do you see it?' Shikamaru suddenly asked.

'See what?' Temari looked around.

'The fuck I just gave, because I as sure as hell don't see it….'

Naruto, who was sitting on the arm rest of the couch, fell off in shock.

'OH MY GOD! GUYS, _SHIKAMARU_ CRACKED A JOKE!' Naruto yelled. The others turned their heads slowly towards Shikamaru and Temari's spot in the corner.

Temari glared at Naruto and continued to talk to Shikamaru.

Naruto and the others turned back to their own conversations. Naruto looked to Hinata.

'So..are we gonna Name it Raman?' He asked.

Hinata Giggled. 'Naruto, you're so silly sometimes…'

'Oh, you think so?' Naruto then stood up and made a pose.

Hinata giggled a little more. 'Stop it Naruto!' She laughed even harder when he began to flex his muscles.

'Dobe, stop trying to pick up men.' Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

'Why? Is it working for you Sauce-Gay?' Naruto said with a grin.

'Shut it Naruto…' Sakura glared daggers.

'Naruto. Please, try to stay focused. What do you think sounds good?' Hinata asked shyly.

'Umm… well you don't like Raman, so How about Akemi?' Naruto said switching to serious mode.

'That sounds great Naruto….I also liked the name Hisa…. For a girl….' She answered.

'Yeah that sounds good too….umm…WAIT!' Naruto shouted.

'W-What is it Naruto?' Hinata stammered.

'My dad's name was Minato right? I was thinking, why don't we name the Baby Namito if it's a Boy. Or Miato if it's a girl?' Naruto asked.

Hinata looked away.

'What's wrong Hinata? Don't you like the Names? We can name them something else if you like…..' Naruto said while trying to see her face.

'No Naruto I like the names….it's just… there so perfect….you know?' Hinata answered quietly.

'You like it? REALLY!...so are we going to Name it that?' Naruto asked.

'Well…I like it…and if you like it then…yes…' Hinata said.

'HINATA~!' Naruto said as he jumped on top of Hinata.

'Keep it PG guys' Kakashi once again appeared. This time however, he was holding his two year old son Kuro.

Kuro had inherited his father's silver sleek hair. But he wore no mask. Yet. He had a round face and chubby cheeks. His father taught him how to face palm, and now he would face palm for no particular reason.

'Hello cutie~!' Sakura cooed.

'Why thank you Sakura, I didn't know you felt that way.' Kakashi pretended to blush.

'Not you dickhead! The baby!' She snapped. She then reached over and took Kuro out of his father's arms.

'Awww Sakura, I'm hurt. And speaking of Dickheads, look its Guy…..' Kakashi said looking at the door way.

'YOSH! KAKASHI TIME FOR THE MISSION!THE POWER OF YOUTH….AWAY!' he said as he leaped out the window.

'What was the point of him actually coming here?' Gaara asked.

'Two Reasons: 1) to jump out a window. 2) To tell me to hurry up for the Mission.' Kakashi answered.

'Mission? Your going on a mission?' Sakura asked.

'Yeah. Anko, Guy and I are going. Ahh…and it's an extended Mission…Meaning sex with Anko and making Guy wish he had stayed home.' Sighed Kakashi.

'And you need us to look after Kuro?' Matsuri asked.

'Yes, just until Kurani comes and gets him. She's out shopping.' Kakashi said.

'KAKASHI! DON'T MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU!' Anko shouted from outside.

'Daddy in toble. Mummy gon kiwl.' Kuro said from Sakura's arms.

'COMING ANKO!' Kakashi shouted back. He then ruffled his sons hair. 'Yes she is little man. Now you try to destroy their lives while I'm gone okay?'

'Kay Daddy' replied Kuro.

Kakashi then ran outside.

'Hey bugger.' Sasuke said to Kuro.

'Hewwo swace' The toddle answered.

'So CUTE~!' Sakura gushed.

'Come on, have you thought of a Name yet?' Sasuke said to Sakura.

'No not yet, but I was thinking Susuke….' She blushed.

'Nah...too silly. I like Ryuu. It means Dragon spirit.' Sasuke stated.

'Humm? Oh yeah! That's great. But what if it's a girl? Cause I like the Name Satomi. It means Wise beauty.' Sakura uttered quickly.

'That's good for if she turns out to be a medic Ninja like you.' Sasuke said while trying to pry his hair out of Kuro's strong grip.

'Uhh… thank you Sasuke.' She blushed, knowing it was a complement.

Over with Neji and Tenten…

'Do you like the Name Nejito?' Tenten asked as she looked at her list of possible names.

'Why are we even doing this? It's only been two weeks.' Neji asked coldly.

'Because we have nothing better to do than name out own kids. Now, do you like it or not?' Tenten asked again.

'Yeah I like it, it sounds like my name…' Neji trailed off.

'It's meant to.' She said angrily.

'What if it's a girl?' Neji sighed.

'Then I like the name Taniko. It means quick and clever. And if the baby's like you….' She looked away blushing.

'I get it. But what if it's like you?' He whispered in her ear, making shivers run down her spine.

'Th-then….i don't know…'she stammered.

'Let's go make more babies then, we might find out.' Neji suggested in her ear. He then grabbed her hand and they walked home together.

'There at it again Gaara…' Matsuri sighed.

'Yep. They really need to be careful now that she's pregnant…' Gaara said looking at Matsuri, making her blush.

'Uh…Gaara..I was thinking of some names for the baby…and I was thinking….How about…Masumi for a girl meaning Beauty and true purity, and….Mamoru for a boy…..Meaning Protector….' She was blushing like mad.

'I like them. They suit the Baby.' Gaara said simply while staring at Matsuri. Making her blush more.

With Ino and Sai…..

'Penis'

'Flower!'

'Penis'

'FLOWER!'

'Guys, name it something NORMAL…for the child's sake…' Sakura butted in while holding Kuro.

'Well, I read that babies have small penises. So I was thinking if we name it penis, I can pick on it a lot.' Sai said without emotion.

'And I LOVE the name flower!' Ino shouted dramatically.

'How about Rai? Meaning Trust, Lightning and thunder?' Sakura suggested.

'And if It's a girl?' Ino questioned.

'Then name it….Aiko…meaning beloved one.' Sasuke suggested.

'Okay~!' Ino sang.

'I still think we should name it Penis….' Sai muttered.

**Did you like that? I hope so. And god that was a long chapter. Once again, I'd like to thank the people that reviewed and the people that gave me ideas.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	6. Plans and Proposal

**Hello guys!~ My friend PurpleGothic108 has two REALLY good stories that you should check out. It's called "The Night Class" and "Tenten's pregnancy glow" I love the Night class…**

**Any who… I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! **

**Oh and hello to those fellow Australians out there! **

**Thanks again for the reviews, and keep at it! ^~^**

Chapter 6: Plans and Proposal

*A week after they had discussed baby names.*

Hiashi was pissed at Hinata and Naruto. So for now, Hinata was living with Naruto. They were sitting on the couch in Naruto's apartment and were watching TV and Hinata was reading a pregnancy book.

'Hinata…why don't we buy a house together?' Naruto suddenly asked.

'N-Naruto…Wha-what are you saying?' Hinata asked.

'Well, since we're having a baby together Hinata, I think you and me should buy a home, and move in with each other, permanently.' Naruto suggested.

'Naruto….' She was amazed at how he was thinking of the future for them.

'We can even have a room for the baby. We can paint it together, maybe we should paint it yellow, since yellows a unisex color…' He rambled on.

'Naruto…'She repeated. She then snuggled into his chest. 'I can't believe it…'

'Believe what?' He asked confused.

'That you could be such a caring father….I thought that you would never grow up' Hinata sighed into his chest.

'Hinata…that's a little mean…' He pouted.

She just giggled. She was delighted that Naruto was growing into the perfect father.

*Later that day*

'Father….please…' Hinata begged. Both Naruto and Hinata were sitting in front of lord Hiashi.

'No..I shall not stand for it.' Hiashi answered coldly.

'Father please! I love Naruto more than any other person in the world! And I am having his Baby. Please Father, give us the money to buy a home. One that we feel comfortable in.' Hinata pleaded.

'Why should I? I don't support this….relationship that you two have going on.' Hiashi asked.

'FOR FUCKS SAKE FATHER! DO _SOMETHING_ RIGHT IN YOUR LIFE! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A COLD HEARTED BASTERED TO BOTH ME AND HANABI EVER SINCE MUM DIED! YOUR SUCH A PUSSY. MUM'S DEAD SUCK IT UP! HANABI AND I HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH THAT FACT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE!' Hinata raged.

'Hinata….' Naruto stared at her in awe.

Hiashi was silent. For as long as he had known Hinata, never had he heard her scream or shout.

'H-Hinata…..I-I know that y-your mother is d-dead. And I guess I-I have been a-a little cold towards y-you and Han-Hannabi…..i guess that I-I could help out a l-little…..' Hiashi stammered.

'Thank you Father. Mother would be pleased at these words.' Hinata then bowed to her father, who was still sitting down in shock. Naruto also bowed. The two then left Hiashi to his thoughts.

On the way out of the complex, Hannabi was sitting in a chair at the dining table. She gave Hinata thumbs up as they passed and said. 'Great job sis! Who knew you had it in ya!'

Hinata blushed. As soon as they were out of the building, Hinata broke down in tears.

'Oh my god, I said something soo horrible to him! How could I?' She sobbed.

'Hinata, Hinata. You did what you should have done a long time ago. He's the one in the wrong! You told him what he needed to hear.' Naruto said comforting his girlfriend.

'Naruto…..?'

'Yes Hinata?'

'Promise me you'll never love another girl…' Hinata cried into his chest.

'Of course I'll love another girl.' Naruto said. Wondering where this was coming from.

'WHAT?' Hinata yelped and jumped away from him.

'And one day, she'll call you Mummy…' Naruto finished as he tried to hug her again.

'Naruto….you idiot.' Sakura said. She and Sasuke were holding hands and walking down the street.

'What are you guys doing here?' Sasuke asked.

'Were gonna move in with each other Teme!' Naruto answered proudly.

'Really? Me and Sasuke moved in with one another AGES ago.' Sakura stated.

'Yeah, but you only moved into the Uchiha estate. WE'RE buying a house with Hiashi's money.' Naruto boasted.

'How the Hell did you guys manage that?' Sasuke curiously asked. He knew Hiashi would never support the relationship those two had. But he didn't need to tell them that.

'It was all Hinata she—

'Naruto, we need to get going. Bye guys!' Hinata said nervously. The happy couple then walked off.

'I wonder what that was all about.' Sakura said.

'No idea.' Sasuke answered. And the two continued on their way.

*The next day….*

'You like this one Hinata?' Naruto asked.

All day, they had been looking for houses. They now stood outside a house that had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a lounge room. The house itself was painted white and had a picket fence surrounding it. Giving it a simple look. It also had Marigold flowers alongside the front of the house.

'Y-yes I like it Naruto….Do you like it? I think it's really cute.' Hinata said giggling at Naruto's face.

'Do we have to be two doors down from Sasuke-Baka's house? Naruto grumbled.

'It's not that bad is it Naruto? Common! Let's see inside!' Hinata said as she dragged poor Naruto in by the hand. She blushed lightly when she reminded herself that she was holding his hand.

As they got inside they looked around. The walls for the lounge room were painted pale lavender and the carpet was a light sunshine yellow. It made the house seam cheerful. They then moved into the dining room and kitchen. The kitchens walls were made from the same light yellow as the carpet and the floor boards were a nice pine wood color. It had a pantry that was over in a far corner. As they looked at the dining room, like the lounge room's walls, it was a pale lavender and the floor was made of once again Pine floor boards. They then went to the Master bedroom. It was really nice. It had lavender walls but this time, it had a light blue carpet. The other two bedrooms were with sunshine yellow walls and had honey cream color carpets.

'Wow…..this house is sooo girly Hinata! You 'really wanna live here?' Naruto complained.

'Y-yes Naruto….But if you don't like it then we can change-

'Nah, it's okay, I was only kidding. If you like it, then I like it!' Naruto told her. He had seen the way she looked at the house.

'T-thank you Naruto.' Hinata beamed.

Naruto turned to the lady that was standing there smiling. She was REALLY creeping the two out. She looked like she had taken way too many botox shots.

'Uh….thanks for showing us this house miss. Could you tell Lord Hiashi that we chose this one.' Naruto asked nervously.

'But of course!' She said. The then walked towards the dining room to go sign some documents.

'Hinata, I wanna ask you something…' Naruto said, turning to Hinata.

'Yes Naruto?' She answered while forcing herself to look away from the house and at him.

'I am not gonna go over how much I love you and that we have known each other for a long time, so I'll get right to the point…..Hinata, will you Marry me?'

**Did you like that? Review! Here, this picture is what I want Sasuke and Sakura's child to look like—**

./imgres?q=sasusaku+family&num=10&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=fCj9bO-JUYA-TM:&imgrefurl=.com/art/For-You-170231153&docid=lu2uM5Y6VBH79M&imgurl=.net/fs70/i/2010/186/d/4/For_You_by_&w=900&h=1200&ei=aZJsT4LoG4SYiAfx-z2BQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1003&vpy=4&dur=111&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=86&ty=48&sig=117938475125420658573&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=103&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0

**And the NaruHina one…..**

./imgres?q=NaruHina+Family&start=194&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=-1jQpVaqHmkjM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fp%3D42219154&docid=EdmyXre4i2-eUM&imgurl=.net/fs70/i/2012/059/f/1/familia_naruhina_by_lidia_&w=800&h=1143&ei=_pNsT7PhGKu6iAfx4LnkBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=588&vpy=143&dur=5119&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=155&ty=189&sig=117938475125420658573&page=8&tbnh=139&tbnw=97&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:194

** Copy and paste this link if you wanna see the pic.**


	7. Author's note!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HI! Sorry, just an Author's note. For the links on the last chapter, *sigh* sorry about that, but…try this. Type in on Google images, Familia naruhina by linda chan. It should be the VERY first picture. The one with Naruto holding the little cutie, and Hinata right next to them, they are also outside…..um….with clouds…and….trees… the baby is also in an orange Baby suit.**

**As for SasuSaku…. Type in For you by annria 2002. It's the child kissing Sasuke in the snow… and sakura standing and watching them . really cute. REMEMBER! THE FIRST PIC THAT COMES UP~!**

**Anywho, I hope your enjoying the Chapters! Please Review!**

**And XanimeloverhaileyX, I wanna thank you for reviewing every chapter!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! ^~^**


	8. Authors note 2

**To my readers, Once again I have another note. My internet is not working, I am using the VERY last bit of it to tell you this. Please, don't panic. I shall update A.S.A.P I promise. Please don't hate me! X.X **

**Please, keep reviewing the chaps, I get really happy and excited when you do. And I KNOW there are more than 3 people reading this story. So, people that haven't reviewed yet. WHY NOT? WHERES UR REVIEW? **

**To the people that HAVE reviewed, I thank you for the millionth time (Hope it's not annoying!) and encourage you to keep at it!**

**Really sorry about this, I will really try to update soon! **


	9. Ultrasounds

**Sorry about the wait. Now, on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: Ultrasounds.

**Sasuke's POVE**

It had been only five weeks since the girls announced that they were pregnant. Man, and now we were getting an ultrasound. Well, Sakura was, not me. She said something about not wanting to wait for the 11 week mark like a normal person and wanting to check on the baby. That would have all been fine, if she hadn't mentioned that Naruto and Hinata were coming along too. I face palmed so hard, I think I broke my nose.

Last week, Naruto and Hinata came barging into our house, yelling that they were gonna get married. That also would have been fine; If Sakura and I weren't having sex in the kitchen. In future, I think they will knock.

Anyway, so now hear I was, in the hospital. Next to an idiot who was shouting at a Game boy instead of comforting Hinata. In some ways, I viewed her as a future sister in law. I knew what Naruto thought of Sakura. He thought of her a sister. Man, and me as his brother? That would mean I was planning to marry my sister? Fuck. My. Life. That, or FUCK YOU NARUTO!

'Sakura Haruno?' Called a nurse.

Fuck. That's us alright.  
>'This way please' She called to us.<p>

We followed the nurse to a doctor's office down the hall. Sakura was squishing my hand so god damn hard that I really wanted to kick something. Something, or Naruto.

'Save it for the bedroom Sakura…' I whispered in her ear.

Naruto overheard. 'Or the kitchen…'

'SHUT UP NARUTO!' Sakura hollered.

All I did was smirk at Naruto and watch.

'Miss Haruno! I beg you to control your emotions!' The nurse whispered angrily.

'Sorry miss!' Sakura apologized while Hinata attempted to lift Naruto off the floor.

We sat down in the doctor's office. It was filled with awards, posters and all sorts of other crap. Against the wall, there was a bed. I smirked. I wondered if the doctor bought his sex life to work. I hadn't missed the young nurse's blush as she led us into the room.

'All right miss Haruno… it says here that you have come to me for an ultrasound…is that correct?' The doctor questioned while looking at a sheet of paper.

'Yes sir' Sakura answered

'Well then, please lie down on the bed and lift your shirt up enough to see your stomached.' The doctor said while still looking at his sheet of paper.

Sakura followed his instructions quickly. I moved closer to the bed. I looked at her stomach. I knew that the baby she was carrying was going to be an Uchiha. I would no longer be the last Uchiha after this baby was born.

The doctor finally looked up from his stupid paper and walked over towards us. I smiled at Sakura encouragingly. Naruto and Hinata sat quietly in the chairs that were beside the doctor's desk.

'Now Miss Haruno, the gel may be a little cold.' The doctor said squirting the gel into his hand.

Sakura flinched at the sudden coldness of the gel. She then smiled at me again. I smiled back. Man, there was A LOT of smiling going on today. Or maybe it was just me? I never smiled this much before.

I looked at the monitor. The doctor smiled. 'That's your baby Miss Haruno.'

'THAT! THAT'S NO BABY! THAT'S AN ALIAN!' Naruto screamed.

I face palmed. Of course Naruto had to be an idiot. He can't contain it for even a few minutes.

'Honestly, did you kids even take sex Ed?' The doctor face palmed.

'What's that?' Naruto asked innocently.

I face palmed again. Soon, I was gonna have a permanent red mark on my forehead and gonna have to get a nose job.

'Naruto…it's sexual education.' Hinata mumbled to him.

'What do you mean "Education"? What's to learn? Even primary kids know that the dick goes in the vagina!' Naruto asked angrily.

Yep. I face palmed. Man, I really need to nail gun Naruto's mouth shut.

'Can you tell us the gender?'Sakura asked ignoring Naruto.

'Not yet. Your only…5 to 6 weeks. Until around 11 to 18 months then we can tell the gender.' The doctor answered while still looking at Naruto.

'Okay then.' Sakura said getting off the bed.

'Okay, Miss Huuga right? I guess it's your turn. And for the lords sake, please, let it be intelligent.' The doctor prayed.

Hinata ignored the doctor and laid down on the bed.

'Ooooo….a C cup eh?' The doctor blushed pervertly.

Beside me, Naruto went froze. A few things pissed Naruto off. And this was one of them. Hitting on HIS future wife? Bad idea.

'Hurry up doc, before I skin you using Sasuke's Katana.' Naruto hissed through his teeth.

Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily and stood up and walked over to Hinata. He grabbed the gel out of the doctor's hands and gently massaged it into Hinata's stomach. Hinata blushed.

'Excuse me, but you're not authorized to do that sir.' The doctor said angrily.

'It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know how to rub a gel onto a stomach.' Naruto muttered darkly.

Naruto then stepped aside and monitored the doctor as he ran the little machine thing across Hinata's stomach. He then looked at the monitor. I also looked at it. It looked a lot like my baby did.

'Is it healthy doc?' I asked for Naruto. Who was staring at the screen in wonder.

'Yes. Like I said before, I can't tell the gender until at least 11to 18 weeks.' He replied.

Naruto snapped out of his trance. 'It's healthy? Great! Now we can leave.'

He pulled Hinata's shirt down, grabbed her hand, and stalked out of the room with Hinata in tow.

'Don't they want the pictures?' The doctor asked me while holding two different envelopes.

'Sure they do. Here, I'll give it to them.' I offered.

'Fine, fine.' The doctor mumbled.

I grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out off the room.

'Were getting married.' I told her suddenly.

'WHAT!' Sakura yelped.

'You heard me.' I answered without looking at her.

'B-b-b-but—

'Sakura, I love you. And you love me right? What's the difference if it's now or later?' I said turning to face her.

'You could have done it a LITTLE more romantically….' She muttered.

'Romantic, shmantic' I answered.


	10. Ramdom chapter

**Sorry about the last chapter, if it seemed a little rushed. I used the last drop of internet to post that last chapter. On a happier note, did you like that last chapter? Right this VERY second, I am **

**sitting in literacy. Our teacher is late….like Kakashi…..Oh wait, hear he is! Man. Enjoy the chapter!**

R

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P.S the more you review, the faster I update.**

Chapter 8: Random Much?

*Normal POV*

'TEME!' Naruto yelled.

'What dobe?' Sasuke answered while removing his hands from his ears. He was really gonna go deaf with Naruto around.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND SAKURA WERE GETTING MARRIED!' Naruto thundered.

The group was in Naruto's new home. They sat on the couches and floor gossiping and talking to each other. That was when Sakura dropped the bomb that she was engaged like Hinata.

'We just did, in case you didn't notice.' Sasuke massaged his temples.

'BUT YOU STOLE MINE AND HINATA'S SPOTLIGHT!' Naruto complained.

'Baka, that was a WEEK ago!' Sakura answered while holding Kuro. Once again, Kakashi was making Sakura babysit his kid.

'BAWKA' Kuro repeated.

Naruto drooped his head in defeat. He had just been called an Idiot by a Toddler.

Sasuke smirked.

Kiba sat watching the group. He and Shino were the only single ones in team 8. Hinata, the girl both he and Shino saw as a sister was engaged and , and they were STILL SINGLE!

'Naruto, at least you HAVE a girlfriend.' Kiba sulked.

'Hehe. Yeah, and I'm getting laid.' Naruto said happily.

Kiba continued to sulk.

'So~ When did you ask her Sasuke~!' Ino asked.

'Slut. I never asked her. I told her.' Sasuke muttered.

Ino was hurt. 'Sasuke…I still have feelings for you.'

'Bitch, then why the hell are you with Sai? And, in case you didn't notice, I'm engaged.' Sasuke said coldly.

'Hehe!~ I was just kidding Sasuke! I Love Sai!~' Ino said with a giggle. Beside her, Sakura was quaking with anger.

'STUPID FUCKING BITCH' Sakura screamed. Ino hid behind Sai, who had missed the whole conversation.

'S-so anyway… you told her Sasuke?' Hinata asked Sasuke.

'Yeah. No romantic question, no knelling of the knee, no fucking stuttering.' Sasuke said with a pointed look at Hinata. Hinata looked down.

'Leave her alone Teme.' Naruto Yawned. He was used to Sasuke telling Hinata off. Sasuke got really annoyed when Hinata stuttered.

'Dobe.'

'Teme'

'Dobe'

'SHUT UP!' Yelled a few of the group.

Suddenly, Sai plugged his IPod in to a random stereo, and played "I'm sexy and I know it" and turned it up real loud.

He then started to do the dance moves and wiggled his crouch around. Ino then got up and wiggled her belly.

Everyone just stared at them. Then….

'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!' Naruto sang as he jumped up and mimicked Sai.

Sasuke Face Palmed

Sakura curled her fist into a ball.

Shikamaru stopped making out with Temari and looked around wildly.

Choji stuffed his face

Gaara just stared

Matsuri waited for Sasuke to yell

Hinata blushed and looked away

Neji paled

Tenten buried her head into Neji's chest so she wouldn't have to look at Naruto.

'WIGGLE WIGGLEWIGGLEWIGGLE YEAH! WIGGLE WIGGLEWIGGLEWIGGLE YEAH, YEAH! I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!' Naruto screamed more than sang.

'NARUTO!SAI!' Sakura thundered and pummelled them into oblivion.

*2 mins later.*

'Oww…Sakura, you don't need to punch so hard…' Naruto whined while nursing his swollen cheek and body.'

'Yes, I agree. But she does have amazing strength.' Sai complemented.

'Suck up.' Sasuke smirked.

'True that, but still, why didn't you hit Ino?' Naruto asked.

'Cause she's pregnant. Use your head Naruto.' Shikamaru answered for Sakura.

'We really need some hobbies.' Gaara sighed.

'Mmmm' Matsuri replied.

'We could play a game?' Naruto offered.

'Like?' Shikamaru asked.

'Skip bow?' Sai said trying to be helpful.

'How do you play?' Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, it has to be from 2 players up. Each person uses the cards they are given to try and make a pile of cards that go in order from 1 to 12. Like say, Shikamaru puts down a one, Temari puts down a two, Naruto puts a three and so on until one person hits 12.' Sai read out of his "Fun Games With Friends!"Book.

'Does it have to be in order? Like me, then Naruto then Temari and then it repeats itself?' Shikamaru asked, suddenly interested.

'No. If you can fit a card in one of the piles, then go for it.' Sakura answered.

'And if you have a "Skip Bow" card, then that counts as any number. Oh! And there can only be three piles of cards at a time. The person with the most piles, wins.' Matsuri added.

'Alright, let's play!' Naruto shouted.

*2 hours later*

'We all knew I would win.' Shikamaru grinned.

'Bitch please, Sasuke was only one pile shorter than you.' Anko suddenly appeared.

'ANKO!' Naruto yelled. 'STOP RANDOMLY APPEARING!'

'Sorry!' Anko grinned.

'Here to pick up Kuro?' Temari asked.

'Yes! Awww, his asleep.' Anko cooed.

Anko picked up her son who was sleeping on the sofa and cuddled him to her chest.

'Thank you guys for watching him. Next I have to go pick Kakashi up from his babysitter.' Anko sighed.

'Who's babysitting him?' Sakura giggled.

Anko pouted. 'Guy...'

'Why Guy?' Naruto asked while sitting cross legged on the floor.

'Well, Kakashi got drunk yet again, so I just had to have someone watch him. And Guy was available.' Grinned Anko.

'Oh joy.' Tenten muttered.

'Hey Hinata, you haven't shown us gals the baby's room.' Sakura stated.

'O-oh really? Okay, right this way.' Hinata said as she walked down the hallway.

Once they were in the bedroom Matsuri exclaimed loudly.

'Wow! It's soo cute~!'

'You think so?' Hinata asked shyly.

'Yeah, but it's really bare...' Sakura trailed off.

The room had a purple crib against the wall and a white dresser on the other side of the room. On the walls, there were cute pictures of little bunnies and puppies.

'Next week at the baby shower, we should get you some stuffed toys and clothes to fill that dresser.' Temari said loudly.

'That would be nice. I already have your gifts wrapped up. I can't wait to give them to you guys!' Hinata smiled.

'Hinata, you're so sweet.' Sakura said as she gave her a hug.

'U-uh.. thanks Sakura.' Hinata stuttered.

'YOU GUYS! GET OVER HEAR!' Shouted Naruto from the other room.

**Well? Did you like? Next Chapter, Baby shower! Well, if ya like the story. Then REVIEW! U.U **

**Oh! And I am sorry for the late post. It's the bloody internet again... Hey, i was wondering if you want me to put a lemon in? I could do it if you guys want, I'll get my friend to help me..U.U**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!  
>XD<strong>


	11. The hormones of pregnancy

**Man, sorry about the wait. It's the School holidays and I am really lazy and sick. I have a sore throat and a bad cough AND a blocked nose. **

**Oh, and sorry, next chapter is gonna be Baby showers. SORRY! *Bows respectively***

**BTW….. Don't like? DON'T READ! Okay? It's a Fanfic and it's MINE! =.= and it was meant to be weeks. Not months. **

**And thanks to the people that have given me nice reviews **

***sigh***

**Anyway, on a happier note, I'm gonna add a lemon or two. Just for a little warning. It will also be my first lemon so if it sucks, I have failed you all. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The hormones of pregnancy.

The days had passed quickly for the gang. The girls were 7 weeks pregnant. There bellies were starting to shape into a round bump. Shikamaru was avoiding Temari, who only yesterday threw a vase at his head and demanded that he massage her back for her. He refused and was currently hiding at Naruto's house.

'You're a better man than that Shika.' Naruto muttered as he helped Hinata set the dinner table.

'You don't have to live with her. She was bearable before the pregnancy but now?' Shikamaru shuddered as he sat down into a chair.

'Really? Hinata's never had a mood swing.' Naruto pondered.

'Damn, you're lucky. Even if there only 7 weeks, the hormones have really kicked into gear. Maybe it's the whole ninja thing. But, Sasuke's running flat out. Literally, he has bags under his eyes.' Shikamaru sighed.

'Why? Is Sakura making him do things for her?' Naruto asked.

'You could say that. But I mean in the bed. According to Sasuke, she only gets hornier with every passing week. He hasn't slept at all in 2 weeks!' Shikamaru exclaimed.

'Lucky Teme.' Naruto pouted.

'No action?' Shikamaru asked.

'Sorta.' Naruto said still pouting.

'Naruto! Shikamaru! Dinner.' Hinata said walking in with a plate of food

'Thanks Hinata' Naruto said turning back to face Shikamaru. Both of them looked at Hinata when they heard her sniffle.

'Naruto…..don't you love me?' She sobbed.

'Huh? Hinata? Of course I do!' Naruto said hugging Hinata.

'You I-Ignored M-M-Me….' She sniffled into his chest.

Naruto looked desperately at Shikamaru, His eyes begging him for help. Shikamaru put his arms up defensively throwing Naruto a look saying you're on your own.

'I-I was just talking to Shikamaru. Its okay, it's okay.' Naruto murmured into her ear while rubbing her back gently.

'Okay…..' She mumbled into his shirt. She then left his embrace to serve the food out onto plates.

'See? Mood swing.' Shikamaru said as soon as she left the room.

'Mmmm…. And thanks for your help. You're my true friend aren't you?' Naruto muttered angrily.

'Hey, when those girls go into their mood swings, it's every man, woman and child for themselves.' Shikamaru said defensively.

'Man, let's eat.' Naruto sighed as Hinata came in with their plates of food.

'Shikamaru, you can sleep on the couch tonight if you like?' Hinata offered.

'Thanks Hinata that would be great. Temari's with her brothers so she should be okay.' Shikamaru sighed.

*With Sasuke.*

'Sakura, aren't you tired?' Sasuke mumbled into his pillow.

'Hehe~ nope!' Sakura giggled.

They were lying in bed together and Sakura's hand was creeping slowly up Sasuke's shirt.

'Common Sasuke~! Just for tonight, PLEASE~!' she begged.

Sasuke gave a small smile and sighed. 'Just for tonight.'

'Yay!' Sakura child likely whooped.

**AN/ WARNING: Lemon ahead.**

Sasuke was instantly on top of Sakura, letting his tongue explore her mouth while his hands cradled her head and lower back. Sakura moaned in approval. He then ripped her top off her body without breaking the kiss and his hands traced her breasts that were hiding under a lacy black bra. Sakura's tongue danced with Sasuke's. It was like a battle for dominance. Like two hungry wolves battling for the upper hand. Sakura shuddered as Sasuke's hand slipped under her bra and came into contact with her bare B cup breasts. He massaged her buds and pinched them hard, causing her to cry out.

He then not so carefully took the bra off her body, exposing her breasts and Rose pink buds. She made no effort to hide them from him. He had seen them too many times. Instantly, his mouth was suckling her breasts while massaging the other. She moaned. 'S-Sasuke~!'

He then moved to the next breast and repeated the process. She shuddered under his every touch. He made her feel as if her body was on fire. His fingers rubbed against the fabric of her cotton underwear, causing her to moan a little more. He smirked and his lips trailed across her stomach down towards her underwear. He then hooked his fingers in the sides of her underwear and pulled them down to her knees. She yelped when she felt his tongue glide over her folds. She cringed into the sheets of the bed, grabbing fistfuls of Sasuke's Hair. He continued with this for awhile, enjoying the moans she was making. She suddenly had enough, and pushed him off her with her almighty strength and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. Her hands were slowly sliding his pants and revealed his erect member. Suddenly, she was gone from Sasuke's lips. He rose his head up so he could look for her, but a moment later, his head was back on the bed shuddering with pleasure. Sakura watched his expression with a cheek grin on her face. She was pumping his member with her hands. It was Sasuke's turn to moan. 'Faster!' He encouraged.

Her lips were then on his members head. She used her tip of her tongue to circle the end slowly. Sasuke groaned. She then put her whole mouth over the tip and slid it down her throat. Sasuke shuddered and groaned louder. She really knew what she was doing. She then moved her head so her mouth went up and down on his large member. Sasuke had enough. He rolled her so she was on her back and straddled himself at her entrance. 'Fuck me! Hurry up!' Sakura complained. He drove it into her and was finally inside her. Sakura let out a wail as he began to pump it into her. As they both reached the end of their climax, Sakura let out a wail and Sasuke moaned. He then let himself release inside of her. He then collapsed on top of her, shaking uncontrollably. He pulled out of her and she whimpered, disappointed. He then lay down beside her and closed his eyes.

**AN/ Okay your safe.**

'What's wrong Sasuke? Normally you can go another two or three more rounds.' Sakura asked.

'Sleep now, talk later.' He muttered into the sheets and drifted into a deep sleep.

Sasuke woke to find himself asleep on the floor. He was also naked. He shivered from the cold and looked up to find that it was morning. Light shined through the window, for the curtains were pulled back. His bedroom was white, black and grey. The bed was square and had fresh white sheets with smoky grey Pillows. There was a black pattern woven into the white sheets, giving the room a very modern look. The curtains were black and the floor had light grey floor boards.

'Sakura.' He muttered. Of course. She didn't wake him up, she just shoved him onto the floor and fixed the bed up.

'Hi honey!' Sakura smiled as she walked in and picked up his clothes and threw them into the washing basket. 'I didn't want to wake you.'

'Couldn't you have put me on the couch?' He grumbled.

She pointed to her belly. 'Hello? Pregnant over here!'

'That didn't stop you last night?' Sasuke smirked.

'That's because I—

'Don't worry about it. What time is it?' Sasuke asked.

'9am. I was gonna wake you soon, we have to go to Naruto's for the Baby shower.

Sasuke groaned. He only hoped it was Hinata who picked out all the gifts.

**Oh dear god! I'm DIEING FROM A COLD! Grandpa? Is that you? What's that pretty light!**

**GAHHHHH! *chokes* *splutters***

**Okay, wait…..i think I'm okay. *Looks down to cheak body* Okay! I'll live. *Sigh* what did you think of my first Lemon? Huh? Huh? Was it good? I did A LOT of homework. (I mean having to read many lemons online) God I hope it was okay.**

**Anyway.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	12. Baby Shower

**It's amazing! I have overcome my sickness! :'D I could cry! However….I still randomly burst into a coughing fit *cough cough* I hope I survive! I'm glad you liked the Lemon. Personally I think it was a fail….**

**Well, I'm proud that we're up to the 10****th**** chapter. :P **

**ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

Chapter 10: Baby shower.

***Sasuke's POV***

She's out to kill me. Really. I swear, If I didn't love her as much as I did, you would find her hanging from a tree. She keeps me up all night with sex, and then drags my sorry ass outta the bed at an early hour. Sakura is almost as bad as Naruto. And that's saying something.

Apparently, around 3am last night, Temari came Barging into our bedroom demanding we hand over Shikamaru. Seriously, is there such thing as knocking in this god damn village? Anyway, she found me asleep and naked and a very startled and angry naked Sakura in bed. She covered her eyes with her hands but stayed and refused to leave until Sakura told her. Shikamaru was in for a world of pain.

Sure enough, as me and Sakura were about to enter Naruto's house we saw something we would never forget. Shikamaru was tied upside down from one of the poles that held Naruto's house up.

'Yo.' Was all he said as he looked at me as if this was the most Natural thing in the world.

'Umm….are you okay?' Sakura said arching an eyebrow.

'Yep.' He answered. Giving her a board look.

'So…..come hear often?' I asked him.

'Uh huh. But Naruto does more than me.' He glanced towards the other post.

And there, next to Shikamaru, Naruto was tied upside down to the post.

'So….what are you here for.' I asked.

'Covering up for him' Naruto yawned.

'Woman' Shikamaru sighed.

'Well, were gonna go inside. You coming?' Sakura asked.

'Give us a minute.' Shikamaru said lazily. Man, Temari did this WAY too often.

We walked inside, leaving those two tied to the posts. As soon as we stepped inside the thresh hold, Hinata came in through the kitchen door to greet us while holding a plate of chocolate brownies.

'Hello Sakura! Hi Sasuke.' She smiled while offering Sakura the plate of brownies.

'Hi Hinata! We bought our gifts, where should we put them?' Sakura grinned.

'Over there.' She pointed to the far bit of the room, next to the couch. There was already a stack of gifts.

'Did you know Naruto and Shikamaru are outside tied to a pole?' I asked the raven haired girl as Sakura piled our gifts up in the place Hinata indicated.

'Oh yeah! Temari came over around 5am. They've been out there for hours.' She smiled. 'Oh wait a sec!' She ran into the Kitchen and came back holding two things.

She handed them to me. I looked at it and saw that one was a package of cherry Tomatoes. The other was a bottle of Tomato juice. I smiled at her in thanks. She knew I hated sweet foods and drinks.

'Everyone should be here soon, so make yourselves comfortable.' She said as she walked into the Kitchen. I guess she was cooking everyone lunch.

Just as we sat down, Naruto and Shikamaru came in. There was a sudden flush of the toilet and we all looked around to see who else was here. I should have guessed, if Shikamaru was here, of course Temari was too.

As soon as she saw the two of them, she froze. The room went dead silent.

'What. Are. You. Doing. Off. Your. Posts?' Her voice was shaking with rage. A shadow was cast over her face, so we couldn't see her face.

No matter how many times people had seen Temari mad, she would still manage to strike more fear in people's hearts even more than Orochimaru.

'Well, thanks for all the great times Naruto. I'll see you in hell.' I leaned over and whispered to the dobe.

I watched in silent laughter as the two scrambled for the door, falling over each other in the process and trying to tie themselves back onto the posts. I looked out the window to see them once again upside down with a board look on their face. This was better than the time Sai asked Choji how fat his dick was.

'I gotta hand it to you Temari, your worse than a chip deprived Choji.' Sakura giggled.

'Damn Straight.' She said with one of her own girlish smirks.

'Hey guys, why's Naruto and Shikamaru Tied to the posts outside?' Kiba asked as he came in through the front door with Shino and a arm full of gifts.

'Don't ask, or you'll end up there two.' Sakura whispered to him quietly.

Kiba just stared at Temari accusingly.

'What are you staring at mutt?' She growled.

'I dunno, but what ever it is, it sure is ugly' Kiba smirked.

'K…i…b…a…' Temari gritted her teeth.

Kiba's eyes widened. 'So this is how I die….' He muttered. Behind him, Akamaru barked.

Next thing poor Kiba knew, he was hanging from the roof near Naruto and Shikamaru.

'Hinata, do you want me to help with lunch?' Sakura asked from beside me.

'Yes please!' She answered as she walked back into the kitchen

Sakura got up and walked over to the kitchen. I turned to Shino. I admit, I never really had a conversation with the bug guy before. This could be interesting.

'So….got a girlfriend?' I asked awkwardly.

'Yes…..but she and I know the meaning of condom….' He answered coldly.

'So do I, I just don't chose to use them.' I smirked.

'And now Sakura is pregnant. Way to go. And I thought Naruto was stupid….' He muttered just as cold as before.

'Bitch please, I think your "Girlfriend" is actually just your hand. If you know what I mean.' I glared at him. He shut up after that.

Temari glared at us to for awhile. She was there the whole time. I looked at her and she stared. Man, she was real creepy.

After awhile, the others showed up with their partners and gifts. Kakashi, Anko and Kuro also came. And for the 20th time, a new guest would ask why there were three men tied to posts.

The pile of presents looked like a pyramid. Kuro got up on his shaky legs and toddled toward the presents with a gleam in his eye. I ran over and picked him up before he could destroy the gifts. Kakashi and Anko were busy getting drunk on some of the alcohol the smuggled in. Hinata would freak if she knew.

Neji and Tenten were busy helping Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba get down while Gaara and Matsuri were trying to restrain Temari with a little help from Kankuro.

Lee and Choji were having an eating contest while Ino and Sai watched and cheered. I just sat back and babysat Kuro, watching his parents get drunk.

As soon as Naruto was free from his ropes, he ran over to me and hugged me. I just froze. He then hid behind me and whispered 'I thought I'd never see you again. Or Hinata, or sunlight or air.'

'Dobe, you don't know how gay you look right now.' I muttered. I was glad nobody was looking at me.

Shikamaru Hid behind Choji while Kiba hid behind the couch. Shikamaru mumbled something about woman and his mother and Temari shot daggers at him with her eyes. Gaara, with all his strength, couldn't hold her alone. I got up while holding Kuro in my arms and used some rope that was left over from Naruto and helped Gaara tie her up. The whole time, she tried to claw my eyes out with her nails.

'LUNCH!' Sakura yelled while coming out of the kitchen holding a large chicken on a plate. Hinata came running after her with a plate of rolls and numerous Salads.

Everyone made their way to the dining table. I shifted Kuro onto my lap as we sat down. Hinata filled two rolls with chicken and put them on a plate in front of me and then got a small amount of chicken in a bowl and told me it was for Kuro. I grabbed some chicken from the bowl and held it up to Kuro's lips. I would eat after he did. The boy smiled and opened his mouth and allowed me to put it in. I watched him closely in fear that he might chock. Anko would have my head if he did. Out of the corner of my eye, Sakura was watching me with a little interest as she ate.

After Kuro was done and demanding to be put down, I started eating. Everyone was talking about something. Naruto and Neji were arguing about who had done the most missions in the last month. Kiba was feeding Akamaru chicken, Shino was staring out the window, Sakura was gossiping to Ino and Hinata, Tenten was fussing over lee, Choji was stuffing his face, Kakashi was hiccupping on the floor with Anko, Shikamaru was trying to calm down Temari and Gaara and Matsuri were talking quietly. I had to admit, life in Konoha was much better than life with Orochimaru.

During the war, Itachi's corpse told me to go back to Konoha with Naruto. He told me how it was Tobi or whatever, that tricked Konoha into thinking that that the Uchiha's were out to destroy them by controlling the Nine Tailed fox to destroy Konoha with his Sharingan. I was about to get revenge of the Uchiha's with Itachi when Naruto beat him to it, using the power of all the tailed Biju.

I listened to Itachi. Life had only gotten better. Konoha had many alliances with different villages. I watched as Naruto answered Hinata's confession and was finally starting a family with her. I soon found that I loved Sakura. She stopped being an annoying Fangirl and had become a strong beautiful woman. A lot of love and confessions were made after the war. And hey, I wasn't complaining. I think my family would be proud. Mum would approve of Sakura.

'-uke!' Sakura repeated.

'Huh?' I snapped out of it.

'You blanked out. Comon, were opening the gifts.' She smiled, tugging on my hand.

I let her pull me over to our pile of gifts. Hinata had separated them into piles so it would save us all hours of sorting.

'This one is from Naruto and Hinata.' She told me as she looked at the tag.

She opened it up and we found a small light blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol stitched onto the front. Underneath it was a small pair of jeans with the Uchiha symbol stitched on the back pocket.

'Hinata! It's such a great gift! Thank you!' She said as she hugged her friend.

'It was nothing. We bought the shirt and jeans and Naruto suggested that we stitch the clan symbol into them.' Hinata blushed.

Beside her, Naruto gave me the thumbs up and went back to opening his gifts.

I grabbed a random gift from our pile and read the tag.

'This one is from Ino and Sai.' I mumbled. I opened the present to find a pair of light green baby sneakers. I was seriously over this baby shit.

'There so cute! Thanks Ino, thanks Sai' Sakura yelled to them.

I grabbed at another gift. It said "To Sasuke and Sakura, From Gaara and Matsuri." I was a little surprised the red head got me something. I ripped the wrapping paper away from the object. In my hand, I held a bright yellow sin hat.

'It's for if you ever visit Suna with the baby.' Gaara leaned over from his pile and told me.

'THANKS TEME!' Naruto yelled from his pile and came rushing over holding a purple plushy bunny.'

'Remember dobe, it's for the Baby, not you.' I sighed.

'Here'. Sakura handed me a pink plush unicorn. 'It's from Shino.'

I was stunned the guy even bought us anything.

To speed things up, Kiba bought us a push dog, Neji and Tenten got us three bottles and four dummies **(Pacifier)**, Kakashi and Anko bought us a pram, Tsunade sent us a "Build it yourself" crib, Choji got us fifteen jars of baby jars and two big cans of Baby formula, Shikamaru and Temari bought us a baby monitor and Lee got us a wardrobe full of clothes. (I think Ino helped him with the Fashion part.)

The rest of the day, people chatted and gossiped and opened presents. After everyone went home, Sakura and I offered to help clean up the place. The lounge room was filled with wrapping paper and bags. It took us hours just to clear it all up. Once we did, we discovered Kakashi and Anko asleep underneath it all. Thankfully. We were going to call the ANBU and tell them that the parents of Kuro had left him here. We pushed Kakashi and his family out with Kiba, who volunteered to take them home.

Late that night, I wondered if I'd ever get to sleep.

**Well? How was it? Do I get an extra round of reviews because I wrote over 2000 words? Huh? Huh?**

**BTW: Go to my profile and vote on something special for this story okay?**

***sigh* **

**Please! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

****

**!**

**!**

**!**


	13. Unnamed Chap

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked that chapter! And Zorua, after I read your chapter, I blushed and started laughing. I'm sorry about hurting your nose though. While I was writing, I was laughing too. I creped myself out so much that I fell of my bed. OWW. But luckily, I lived. Your Review made me so happy that people stared at me wondering why I was smiling like I'd been given a Botox injection. **

**Anyway, Review and I hope you like the chap!**

Chapter 11:

**Shikamaru's POV**

Two months had passed since the Baby shower. The Girls were now Two months and 7 weeks pregnant. What. A. Drag. Mum kept refusing to look at me. And more than Usual, my dad would wake up and find me hung from the ceiling naked. Of course, being the loving father that he was, he left me hanging up there until my mother awoke.

Gaara was loving it. He had the most loving girlfriend. I wasn't surprised that she never really had a mood swing like Temari. Hinata got emotional, Temari got Violent, Sakura got horny, Tenten would fuss over people and Ino would start crying and then would demand to watch "Twilight".

Ah, and now? Now I am chained to my own toilet. Yep. While I was so casually taking a shit, Temari found out that I forgot to take out the trash. Well, she came barging in and gave me a yell and a lecture, then chained me to my own crap hole. Wonderful. I can't even call someone to help me out. She tied my hands up with chakra infused chains so I can't perform Justus to get me out or call someone to help me. Smart girl.

'Shikamaru can I- OH FUCK!' Mum yelled as she walking in and saw me.

'Hey mum.' I said casually. 'Care to help your one and only son out of a sticky situation?'

'Shikamaru, honestly. You really need to stop bothering Temari.' She said as she tried to shield her eyes from me and Cut my bonds.

'It's not like I do it on purpose. She gets mad at every little thing I do.' I muttered while pulling up my pants.

'I've seen you naked way too many times for comfort.' She muttered under her breath.

'Well, I'm off.' I told her as I walked out the door.

**Naruto POV**

Sasuke looked like he really had it.

We were watching a movie with Hinata, and only five minutes into it, he fell asleep snoring. Who knew the perfect Uchiha would snore?

Shikamaru suddenly burst through the front door, his eyes were wild. Sasuke woke up and placed a Kunai at Shikamaru's jugular.

'Kill me! Just do it before the _thing_ comes!' He whimpered

'Oh…hey Shikamaru….' Sasuke yawned and fell back into the comfort of the couch.

'What thing? Your mother or Temari?' I asked. Watching Shikamaru in pain was hilarious.

'TEMARI!' He wailed. Poor guy. 'First she chains me to my own shit hole, then because I didn't greet her when I walked out the door this morning, she came chasing after me with a rake!'

'You can't hide here, she knows you come here often. Go to Choji's.' Sasuke muttered from the couch.

'I know! Go to Neji's!' I offered.

'Naruto….that has to be the smartest idea you EVER had' Shikamaru stared at me seriously. He then ran out the door.

'Is he gone? Can I sleep?' Sasuke muttered.

'Yeah Teme, you can sleep.' I mumbled. Next second, he was snoring again.

'Naruto, let's go grocery shopping' Hinata suggested.

'Alright, but Teme stays here. He looks like he's gonna die' I told her.

***Hinata POV***

I was casually looking at what bread would be healthier, when I realized Naruto was gone. I looked down the aisle to find Naruto with the shopping cart.

'Oh no.' I already knew what he was planning.

He ran with the cart at top speed, then jumped on the bar at the back of the cart and zoomed past me with a whoosh.

'LOOK HINATA!' He yelled in joy.

'Naruto look out for—

Too late.

Naruto crashed into an unsuspecting, and very angry Neji Huuga.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' Neji yelled from the pile of Naruto and Shopping carts.

'Neji! What happened?' A confused Tenten appeared.

'Owww….Neji, watch where your driving' Naruto stumbled out of the pile.

'Driving? Let me guess…you thought it would be fun to ride the shopping cart.' Neji face palmed.

'Haven't you ever done it before? It's soo much fun!' Naruto said enthusiastically.

'Yeah, when I was 4!' Neji told him sternly.

'Hinata, I feel sorry for you. You're gonna have to raise a newborn and a 2 year old.' Tenten mumbled.

'It's okay Tenten, Naruto's not a 2 year old. As soon as the baby is born, Naruto will make a great father!' I told them happily.

'Wouldn't bet on it Hinata.' Neji mumbled.

'Sorry Neji, Tenten.' Naruto grinned.

'Well, we have to go get some Milk, and then were off.' Tenten smiled and waved as she walked off in the direction of the milk with Neji.

'Bye!' Naruto and I waved.

***Normal POV***

The gang was sitting in Ino and Sai's home. They agreed to meet there after Ino called them and asked them to come over.

Their home had white walls with paintings hung up. The carpet was a light brown. Everyone sat on the couches or floor.

'Good news! My Fathers been released!' Ino told us happily.

'Then where is he?' Shikamaru asked.

'He got put back in because as soon as he left he tried to kill Sai again.' She smiled.

'Oh….that's….Nice….' Sakura tried.

'Hey guys!' Kakashi appeared

'Yeah?' Choji answered.

'I'm having a baby!' He smiled and opened his arms wide, as if he was gonna hug someone.

'I..don't think that's actually possible Kakashi-Sensei.' Sakura looked confused.

'No I mean Anko. Anko's Pregnant.

**Wow! I hope you liked that one anyway, REVIEW!  
>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	14. A Future Hokages Promise!

**ALRIGHT! **

**This Chapter is a bit sad okay? Don't Panic! Everything's fine, But you have to read if you want to know what I'm talking about.**

**Make Sure you Review!**

**Chapter 12: Promise of a future Hokage! : Kiba's Request!**

Note: Girls are Now 4 months pregnant

*****Naruto's POV*

'No Hinata, I STILL love you.' I sighed. This was the 20th time today that I had said this.

'Bu-b-bu—

'Hinata, _please_! I mean it I LOVE YOU!'

'Maybe if you say it _one_ more time, she might get it…' Neji sighed.

'I get it! It's just…' Hinata trailed off.

Me, Neji, Tenten and Hinata sat in the Huuga compound's large lounge room. Once again, everything was in place and clean. Like a designer house.

'Alright, I'm gonna go home.' I muttered to them. 'I gotta assemble that bloody baby walker thing.' Of course, Killer Bee had heard of Hinata's pregnancy and sent over his gift. Hinata said she wanted it built before the baby was born. For reasons unknown.

'U-umm… I'm gonna stay here with Neji for a bit Naruto, I'll be home soon though' She told me as I walked out the room.

When I got home, there was someone waiting for me.

'Hey Naruto.' Kiba Smiled

'Uhh….hey Kiba, what are you doing here?' I raised an Eyebrow.

'I just wanted to talk to ya….that's all.' He looked down. Something was wrong.

'Sure, come in.' I gave him a strange look.

As we sat down at my table, I pet his dog Akamaru on the head.

'What's up?' I asked cautiously.

'It's about, the baby.' He muttered.

I stiffened. I knew he and Hinata were close, but I was unsure as to how close they were.

'Look, I love Hinata as a sister, and I just don't want to see anything bad happen to her. I know Shino feels the same way.' He let out.

'You're point?' I narrowed my eyes.

'My point is, I grew up without a father, if the same thing happens to Hinata and your kid…..' He trailed off.

'You'll send Akamaru and the entire ANBU squad after me.' I finished.

'Yeah' He smiled nervously.

'Kiba, in case you forgot, I grew up without a father OR a mother.' I looked at him coldly.

'I know, it's just…..My father couldn't handle it, so he just picked up and left. I wanna know this baby's gonna be okay.' He mumbled.

'Kiba, you know what?' I said suddenly.

'Yeah?' He answered.

'Hinata and I talked it over. You and Shino are the Godparents.' I told him.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

'R-really?' He asked still in shock.

'Yep. We thought that if anything happened to us, we want you two to be the ones to look after it.' I said with a smile.

'W-wow….I thought that…..Sasuke and Sakura would be the godparents' He sat there stunned.

'Nah, Teme and Sakura are the Aunt and uncle on my side.' I grinned.

He just sat there with a stupid grin on his face.

'Wait, BOTH me and Shino? Won't that mean…..were like….gay.' He sounded worried. Luckily for him, I wasn't a cruel person.

'No. Tsunade is like, the godmother. You guys are just both the Godfathers.' I answered.

'Oh that's o- WAIT WHAT? TSUNADE? THAT'S LIKE BEING MARRIED TO THE OLD CRONE!' He shouted.

I face palmed. Yeah, I can do that too.

'No Kiba, it's not like that.' I Sighed.

'Oh good.' He let out a sigh of relief.

'Come on, you can help me with this stupid walking shit.' I mumbled and walked off the nursery.

*10 minutes later*

'What the fuck is "Put smiley connect blue?' Kiba said angrily.

'Don't look at me. I just wanna know what "Put Happy under pickle" is!' I was frustrated.

'FUCKING BEE!' Kiba suddenly shouted.

'I know right. Maybe it's in Rap language?' I asked.

'God help me, forget death by Temari, I'm gonna die from reading this instruction manual!' Kiba fumed.

'Naruto! I'm home!' I heard Hinata yell.

'IN THE NURSERY!' I shouted back to her.

'Oh my god…..your still not finished?' She asked as she walked in

'Yeah. Bloody Bee language' I mumbled.

'Why don't you give it to Kakashi? He has one too.' She suggested

'Great idea!' I sprang up smiling.

'Hey, have you guys seen Shikamaru?' Temari asked from the kitchen.

I froze. How did she get in here?

'FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUTTA HERE!' Kiba screamed and ran out the door.

Great. Now I was gonna die all alone.

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked! Anyway, you know what to do! Btw, do you wanna know my real name? My first name? I was wondering…cause …well…..I dunno….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	15. Baby Bump

**Happy Easter! And for those who don't celebrate Easter, I hope you have a good day!**

**Man, there are like 50 chocolate eggs scattered around the house, I'm gonna have a FEAST!**

**U.U that's if my siblings don't get there first… I accidentally crushed an egg with my foot…..Oops.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the Chap! **

Note: Girls are 4 months and 3 weeks pregnant

Chapter 13:

'I regret nothing' Kiba told Naruto as the blonde hung from a tree by his legs.

'Dude! This is the 5th time in the past WEEK you have left me alone with that- that- THING!' Naruto yelled at the brunette.

'Hey, I see her face, I run. Last time, she grabbed my hand and dipped it in boiling water!' Kiba defended himself.

'If anything, it's Shikamaru's fault. He keeps hiding from her, causing her to look for him, causing her to interrogate us, and then beat us to a pulp.' Sasuke sighed as he tried to help the blonde down.

'Wait, Us?' Kiba asked Sasuke. 'What did she do to you?'

'You don't wanna know.' Sasuke said darkly.

'Tell us TEME!' Naruto demanded.

'Well….err…. she threatened to cut my balls off, Boil them, and shove them down my throat so far I end up pregnant.' He shivered. 'The worst part is I don't think she was joking.'

'I don't think that's actually biologically physical.' Neji stated from the base of the tree.

'She threatened to buy me a dog, let me get attached to it, and then kill it before my very eyes.' Kiba muttered while looking down.

'Dude, you have Akamaru.' Naruto said just before he fell from the tree and crashed into the ground face first.

'I know, but I love all dogs!' Kiba wailed.

'I think we all know that' Hinata sighed.

'Did you end up building that walking thing Naruto?' Neji asked from the tree.

'Nah, I just got Kakashi to build it. He said it was sent from another village, so of course it was in code.' Naruto answered grinning.

'Oh of course! And we were supposed to magically figure it out' Kiba muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Well, we are ninja Kiba….' Hinata mumbled.

'Why was it in code in the first place? I mean, it's just instructions to build a babies toy.' Sakura asked. She was sitting in the shade of the tree beside Sasuke.

'We're ninja. Every little letter should be in code.' Shino told them from the shadows.

'Yeah but, a babies toy?' Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head with his hand.

'Ahh well, let's go inside and watch some T.V!' Kiba said as he punched his fist through the air.

The 7 shinobi got up and walked into Sasuke's mansion. The place was huge. It had white walls with smoky grey carpet. The black leather couches sat before a massive TV set that was imported from another country. When Sasuke first got the house back, he redecorated it. He put the picture of his family up on a mantle, with incense burning around it. Sakura had also added her own touch of crimson roses for the Uchiha family she would one day be a part of.

'Did you hear what Kakashi- sensei and Anko decided to call their Baby?' Sakura asked everyone.

'Nah! What is it!' Naruto said with enthusiasm.

'Kaida for a girl. It means "Little Dragon". And if she takes after Anko, the Name suits her. But if it's a boy, Yukio. It means "He gets what he wants".' Sakura answered.

'Hahahaha! Either way, that kid is so gonna be like Anko!' Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked.

Hinata sat down on the leather seat and Naruto took his place next to her. Sakura sat down too along with Sasuke. Naruto rested his head on Hinata's belly and closed his eyes and sighed. He reopened them a minute later.

'Guys! I SWARE, SOMETHING KICKED MY HEAD JUST THEN!' Naruto yelled, his eyes wild.

'Relax Naruto, it's just the baby kicking.' Hinata murmured while putting a hand on his shoulder.

'The baby kicking?' Naruto said in wonder. His eyes wide on Hinata's belly.

'Comon Naruto, feel the baby kicking.' Hinata said, her eyes were soft and kind.

Everyone watched as the blonde idiot they all knew changed to a caring fatherly figure. His normally hyped up eyes narrowed and went all soft as he stared at the belly of his future wife.

Naruto laid his head and hands on her belly again, waiting to feel a little kick again. His eyes widened again and he then smiled.

'The baby has a strong kick' Naruto commented.

'Well, you're strong Naruto, so of course your child is gonna be too.' Shino complemented from the shadows.

'Oh My God! Shino just said something _Nice_ about me!' Naruto said in a disbelieving voice.

'Don't get used to it Naruto.' Shino said darkly.

'Oh I won't!' Naruto yelled out happily.

'Do you guys want to eat here tonight?' Sakura offered the group.

'HELL YEAH!' Kiba shouted to the heavens. 'Sakura's cooking is the BEST!'

'Not as good as Hinata's' Naruto said hugging the raven haired girl.

'Yeah, that I have to agree Sakura.' Sasuke lightly commented.

'Well then, Miss Hinata Hyuga is going to have to help me cook then!' Sakura said with a smile.

'Oh yeah! So much better than my mums.' Kiba grinned.

'Where's Tenten Neji' Naruto asked Neji as soon as the girls were gone.

'She's with Hiashi. They're planning the wedding.' Neji muttered calmly.

'WHAT?' Naruto spluttered.

'Oh…yeah. Hiashi said I can't have a kid until I'm married. So, before the kids born we're gonna get married. Tenten's pissed. She keeps saying she's gonna be fat in the entire wedding.

'I agree.' A voice said from the doorway.

'OH MY GOD! TEMARI I SWARE, I HAVEN'T BEEN WATCHING PORN! I SWARE! AFTER YOU CAUGHT ME I SWARE, I NEVER WATCHED IT AGAIN!' Shikamaru magically appeared from behind a pot plant.

'Oh really? And Sasuke, you lied. You told me you weren't hiding him here.' Temari said dangerously with her eyes narrowed.

Sasuke's eyes winded. 'Fuck you man, you told me you wouldn't hide here again! Now I'm gonna end up with my balls lodged in my throat!' He yelled to Shikamaru.

'Hey! I was looking for a hiding spot, and I ran out of them! Comon, help a brother out!' Shikamaru wailed.

'I DID! AND THEN SHE TRIED TO SKIN MY HAND WITH A KNIFE!' Sasuke shuddered.

'YEAH? BUT WHEN SHE CAUGHT ME WATCHING PORN, SHE TRIED TO CUT MY DICK OFF!'Shikamaru yelled.

'THAT'S YOUR FALT THEN! NOT MINE!' Sasuke yelled back at him.

'What's going on here?' Sakura asked in the doorway of the kitchen.

'Nothing Sakura. I just came to collect my future husband.' Temari said sweetly. She then held Shikamaru by the ear.

'Wait! What? Where getting married? Since when?' Shikamaru cried out.

'Since now. Common, I'm gonna cook you dinner, and then you're in for a world of pain.' She continued in her sweet voice.

'Yes! Saved by the Sakura.' Sasuke said in joy, losing his famous Uchiha mask of emotions.

**Yeah, I know. That was VERY OOC for both Sasuke and Shikamaru. But it was funny right? Right?**

**Anyways please, **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!  
><strong> 

**I wanna get lot's! it really really makes me Happy!**


	16. Pregnancy Class and an Ultrasound

**Hey Guys…..**

**I got all happy after I read your reviews, so I quickly made this chapter. Thank you so much, I mean I have over 40 reviews! That Makes me SOO happy! **

**Anyway, so please. REVIEW!**

Chapter 14: Pregnancy class and an Ultrasound.

Note: Girls are 4 months and 4 weeks

*Naruto's POV*

'What's pregnancy class?' I asked Hinata.

Hinata sighed. 'It's a class that helps when I go into labor.'

'Really? What's labor?' I questioned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke face palm. Why does he do that so often?

'Naruto…it's when the water brakes and the mother has to be rushed to hospital.' Ino said as he applied her second layer of makeup.

'Okay….alright….what's the water break?' I asked again. This time, the whole room face palmed. Man people, your gonna damage your brain!

'Don't worry, you'll learn about it in the class.' Sakura said as she applied her lipstick.

'Are we ready? Can we go?' Tenten said all hyped up.

'Sure Tenten. Have you got everything?' Neji sighed.

'Yep Yep!' She practically bounced up and down. She got really hyper during her pregnancy.

*At the class*

'Alright people, grab your partner and pick a mat and sit down.' The instructor said smiling.

I grabbed Hinata's hand with one hand and a mat with another. We then took a seat in front of the instructor beside Teme and Sakura. Behind us was Neji and Tenten, Ino and Sai, Shikamaru cringing away from Temari, and Gaara with Matsuri.

'Alright men, I need you to spread your legs apart and girls, you're going to sit in between them.' She said with another smile as she sat before us.

I glanced at Sasuke. He had his eyes wide and did a small shake of his head and shoulders as if to say "I dunno man just do it!"

I grunted and opened my legs wide. Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and put her butt at my crotch. Hey, I could get used to this pregnancy class thing. Beside me, Sasuke looked smug and when he saw me looking at him, he gave me the thumbs up. I returned it with a quick smile.

'Okay class, now you can rub your hands all over her and whisper something sexy in her ear. Don't worry, I won't listen.' The instructor told us.

I leaned into Hinata's hair, taking in a breath of her lavender smelling hair. 'You smell really nice Hinata.' I mumbled in her ear. Hinata blushed even more and whispered back as my hand ran over her breasts 'Keep it PG Naruto'. I just gave her a foxy grin.

'Now that your done, ladies could you please get on all fours? Also, I'm going to have to steal a partner for demonstration.' She winked at Sasuke.

She suddenly pointed at Sasuke. 'You'll do just fine Hun.'

Sasuke's eyes widened. Oh my god this was gonna be funny. Forget Temari, Sakura's gonna boil his balls.

The instructor then got on her knees in front of Sasuke.

'Soo….ah…what do you want me to do?' He said as he tried to shield his eyes from the instructors ass.

'I want you, to wrap your arms around my abdomen, being on your knees as well, and rock me back and forth.' She said with a smile.

Oh dear Kami. Save me now. This sight is hilarious!

'Oh…um….okay..' Sasuke said politely. I could tell he was practically dying of embarrassment.

He did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her torso and rocked slowly back and forth, trying to ignore the death glared sent to him by Sakura.

'UHH AHHH! FASTER!' The woman moaned.

Sasuke looked at me desperately. I just winked.

He picked up the pace a little more, trying to make it not seem sexual at all.

'OH MY GOD! YOU CALL THAT FAST?' She yelled at him. Sasuke cringed.

Behind me, everyone was ether staring at the woman in shock or sniggering at the sight of Sasuke. Hinata was giggling next to me.

'Uhh…look lady, I'm not interested in you at all, so please…'He trailed off as he removed himself from her.

'Oh I'm not a lady! I'm a man handsome.' She/he winked.

That was IT. I was rolling on the floor dying from that! Sasuke was picking up MEN.

Sakura instantly relaxed. She knew Sasuke well enough to know he wasn't gay. Sasuke just stared at the man with a stupid yet polite smile plastered on his face. Still smiling he said 'I think I'm gonna hurl.' He then stood up and ran out the room.

'I think I'll borrow him after class.' The instructor winked.

After class, I found Sasuke vomiting in the men's bathroom. I walked into his cubical and sat beside him

'Man, this whole pregnancy thing is so hard.' Sasuke groaned from the toilet floor.

'I know Teme, but we only have a few more months to go!' I said punching the air.

'Dobe'

'Teme'

'Dobe'

'Teme'

'Oh my god can you please shut up? I'm trying to take a shit here!' Someone shouted from two cubicles down.

'Sorry!' I shouted to him.

'Totally ruined the moment.' Sasuke muttered.

'We had a moment?' I asked with a frown.

'Yah know, a whole brotherly moment were we comfort each other- You know what? Just forget it!' He fumed as he walked out of the toilet.

Was it something I said?

I followed him out of the toilets and grabbed his arm to pull him to a stop.

'Hinata and Sakura told me to tell you that we're going to get another Ultrasound. Shikamaru, Temari, Neji and Tenten are going to see the doctor we saw last time. We're gonna see another doctor.' I told him.

'That's alright.' He muttered darkly.

*At Konoha's hospital*

'Alright, now you're a little over 18 weeks, is that correct?' Our nurse said sweetly to Sakura.

'Yes. Hinata is too. Is it possible to know the gender?'Sakura sounded worried. Worried? Why should she be worried?

'Yes. Today you can finally find out your babies gender.' The nurse said happily.

Sakura lay down on the bed and let the nurse cover her belly with the clear jelly. The nurse then picked up the machine thing and slowly placed it on Sakura's belly.

'Is it okay? Is my baby alright?' Sakura said anxiously.

'Relax miss Haruno. Your baby is just fine.' The nurse relied as she studied the monitor.

I glanced at Sasuke, who was torn between making sure Sakura was okay and seeing his kid. Even I could tell he would make a great father and husband.

'Now, would you like to know the gender?' The nurse asked softly.

'Yes please!' Both Teme and Sakura said at the same time.

'Alright, miss Haruno. Congratulations. Your baby is ….a Girl.'

Silence.

Then…

'Really?' Sakura said.

Sasuke just stared at the monitor. Dumbstruck.

'I guess it's gonna be a little Satomi.' Sakura said as she wiped the gel of her stomach and pulled her shirt down. She had a huge grin on her face.

'Alright now, miss Hyuga?' The nurse read Hinata's name off a paper. I gulped.

Hinata rested herself comfortably on the white bed. She looked a little worried. I rose up and laid a hand on top of her own.

The nurse applied the gel carefully. Hinata flinched a little but sat still. The nurse then ran the machine thing over Hinata's belly.

I sucked in a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Teme watching me with interest. Damn him. It's my kid okay? Man, I should be nicer. He was a little worried for me. I could tell that much.

'Congratulations. Your baby is…..also a girl.' The nurse beamed at Hinata and me.

A girl.

A little girl.

'Is the Baby okay?' Hinata asked.

'She's just fine Miss Hyuga.' The nurse answered.

'I guess we're naming it Hisa then, huh Hinata?' I asked her nervously.

'Yeah.' Hinata gave a nervous giggle.

'Alright, I'll just hand this up to the front desk, and you can collect your pictures of the ultrasound and leave.' The nurse said as she walked out the door.

'Did you hear that Teme? Huh, Huh? My Baby is a girl!' I shouted happily.

'Dobe, I heard. Did you also hear that mines a girl too?' He smirked.

'Yeah. Hey! They can be like…Sisters!' I yelled.

'Hn'.

'I was hoping yours was a boy Hinata, that way it would be soo romantic if they fell in love and everything!' Sakura squealed.

Sasuke sighed.

'I-I guess it would have been. But I'm glad it's a girl.' Hinata stuttered.

Just then the nurse came in and handed both the mothers a large envelope.

'Those there are you're pictures.' The nurse told them. We each thanked her and left the room.

We then found Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari waiting for us.

'How did it go?' Sakura asked them.

'It was alright. Both of us are having boys.' Temari answered lazily.

'You sound exited.' I said to her. She just glared then shrugged.

'I knew it was a boy.' She told us.

'How come?' Sasuke asked her.

'Well, I talked to some woman that had kids before. This woman thinks that if it's a girl, you crave sweet foods. If you crave spicy foods, It's a boy.'

'I see no logic in that what so ever' Neji sighed.

'Shut up Hyuga' Temari grunted.

'So what did you want to name your baby if it was a boy again?' I asked carefully.

'Akihito.' Shikamaru answered quietly.

'What's with you?' Sasuke asked him.

'Don't tell me that even you weren't shocked to find out your kids gender.' Shikamaru answered coldly.

'He was gaping like a fish!' I laughed. Next thing I knew, I was being smashed in the face by two different fists.

'OWWWWW! SAKURA! TEME!' I yelped.

'Serves you right. You know better than that Naruto.' Neji said in monotone.

'Yeah, yeah. What happened to the others?' I asked while supporting a swollen lip and eye.

'They went home. They have appointments on other days.' Temari answered. For once she was calm.

'Wow Shikamaru, your kids gonna be half mutant!' I had to push it.

'You're dead now Naruto.' Neji said with his arms crossed.

'Good luck In hell Naruto.' Shikamaru said as he ran behind a pot plant.

'Naruto, I'm gonna miss you.' Hinata cried.

'And to think you were gonna be my kids uncle-thing.' Sasuke sighed.

Tenten just sat there.

Sakura face palmed.

Great guys. I knew I could trust you to save my life.

**Well? Funny huh? Well . . I liked it. And Purplegothic108 liked it. :3 she slept over and read it! **

**Any way, you better Review. Or I'll send Temari on your Ass. LOL jokes. I am not THAT cruel. Maybe just Ino or Something. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

****

**!**

**!**

**!  
><strong> 


	17. Lil Chap

**Hello Guys! **

**Relax people that didn't review. Temari and Ino are NOT watching you from your window. It's just my cat Jasper. Waiting to claw your eyes out. Jokes!**

**Nah, it's okay. I'm sure you have your reasons! :P Just be sure you keep reading It okay?**

**Anyway, on with the Chapter! **

Note: Girls are 5 months pregnant

Chapter 15: Day at shopping

Naruto had spent his entire day redecorating the Nursery. He made EVERYTHING light purple and gold. The walls were light purple anyway, so he didn't have to change that. He and Hinata used the whole week to go baby shopping. They bought newborn Nappies, bottles, baby clothes, baby shoes. Everything had a theme of light purple.

'Hold up a sec Hina.' Naruto paused as something caught his eyes. He held the clothing up to his face so he could study it closely.

'What is it Naruto?' Hinata said as she faced the blond.

'Look at it! It's an _Orange_ baby jump suit!' He held it up to her eyes for her to see.

The pair was in a baby shop, searching for more things they might need. All the girls really had an impressive stomach now. They weren't huge yet, but you could see that they were getting bigger and bigger with each passing day.

'Damn, it is too.' A voice said from behind a clothes rack.

'Teme?' Naruto poked his head over the rank only to come face to face with the eyes of the Uchiha.

'Get. Your. Fucking. Face. Out. Of. Mine.' He whispered deadly.

'We don't want another repeat of what happened they day we got sorted into our teams now do we?' Another voice said. The owner of the voice stepped out to reveal Shikamaru, who had his hands buried deep in his pockets. Next to him, stood Temari.

'Oh god. They lied when they said the wicked witch was dead. I know that cause I'm looking at her.' Sasuke muttered. Naruto gaped at Sasuke.

'What's wrong Uchiha? PMSing?' Temari shot back sweetly.

'No. But you sure as hell are.' He smirked.

Temari curled her fist and Sasuke prepared to have a clothes rack through his stomach.

But, he was surprised.

Temari held her breath and stormed away. Leaving the group staring after her.

'Anger Management.' Shikamaru mumbled. 'It works wonders. Even on Temari.'

There was a series of Ahh's and "That explains a lot" came from the group.

_*Flashback*_

'_So Temari, what is it that's making you so…..upset?' The councilor asked._

'_Idiotic boys, small children, taps, toilets, Newspapers, Camels, Kunai, Heat, cold, doors, windows, Shikamaru's father, Shikamaru, this baby, Sasuke's imported T.V, Sakura's hair, Neji's Hair, Hinata's stuttering, Spiders, flies, Annoying Ninja, ANBU, rashes, Rats, Gaara's moody face, Kankuro stealing my lipstick to uses as paint, Kakashi, the Hokage, Suna, my father, Pens, Blinds, Sasuke's attitude, Happy people, smiling old people, dogs, cats, horse. Anything else?_

'…_Okay then…..what makes you happy?' The councilor gulped._

_Temari sighed. _

_Sex, Orgasms, Shikamaru's head in between my legs, Me on top of Shikamaru, My mother, Snakes, dessert, water, coke, tea, blowjob, this baby (It has its ups and downs), Dancing, my future wedding, Sad people, ninja. Now what?_

_The councilor stared at her with squinted eyes. She then scribbled down some notes. She then looked back up at Temari._

'_You said you hated your father. Why?' She asked._

'_Well. He's cold hearted. Never celebrates my birthday. Hates Gaara. What's to like about him?'_

_The Councilor studied her for awhile longer. Sometimes writing more notes. _

'_I think. You have Daddy issues. And you're taking it out on your partner for comfort and reassurance that he won't leave you or the baby.' The lady said quietly._

_Scilence._

_Then….._

'_WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAYING BITCH? HUH? I SAID I HATED THE TOILET TOO, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TOILET ISSUES NOW DOES IT? I HATE EVERTHING! UNDERSTAND?' Temari yelled as she poised her fist over the shaking with fear councilor. Her other fist held the poor woman by the shirt._

_Shikamaru ran out the door calling for help. After the security pulled the still raging Temari off the woman, the lady mumbled to Shikamaru._

'_I think we need a specialist.' The woman then fainted on the floor._

'_Me too lady. Me too.' Shikamaru told her quietly._

_*Flashback end*_

'And that's what happened.' Shikamaru told them.

'That's great. Now. Let's talk about this jumpsuit. Can we get it Hina?' Naruto asked with enthusiasm.

'Sure Naruto. It looks adorable.' Hinata smiled.

'Another Hyper active Ninja wearing an orange jump suit? Please kill me now.' Sasuke mumbled.

'I dunno, I think it suits him.' Sakura told them while studying the jump suit.

'That's right guys, I tell a great story and you seem _so _interested in it.' Shikamaru said quietly.

He walked off leaving them to argue about the jumpsuit. He was walking down an isle when he saw something that made his blood turn to ice.

Temari was crying.

Shikamaru's first thought was "Her? Crying? NEVER! Not possible. I repeat. Not. Possible."

But the next thing he thought was. Why?

'Temari, Temari. What's wrong?'He cooed as he sat down beside her and draped an arm around her neck.

'I'm sorry' She sobbed. 'I've been such a bitch to you and everyone else. Sasuke made me _soo_ mad. And when I tried to stop hitting him, I just…I just….

'It's okay, it's okay. I'm used to it. My mother, remember? There's no reason to be upset.' He hugged her into his chest and comforted her.

Meanwhile with the others…..

'Awww I never knew Shika could be so loving and kind.' Sakura gushed from between a rack of clothes opposite the two lovers.

'I know right. I thought he only thinks about sex, food and sleep!' Naruto exclaimed.

'Hn.' Was all Sasuke said.

**Yeah, I know. It wasn't really funny and it was more a filler chapter but hey, it was cute with the Temari thing right?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (Or I really will send my cat =_=)**


	18. Neji and Tenten's wedding!

**Hello again Guys! Well, do you remember my friend Purplegothic108? We wrote a fanfiction together! It's called Angelic lies, Demented truth. You can find it on her profile. Please oh please read It and review! DON'T WORRY this story will still go on. I love this story just as much as you guys.**

**Please remember to review!**

Note: Girls are 5 months and 4 weeks.

**Chapter 16: Neji and Tenten's Wedding.**

***Neji POV***

No matter how hard I tried to convince Hiashi that he was pushing this wedding thing up too fast, he would always insist that he would not allow his nephew's child to be a bastered. He raged on about honor and family and everything. Problem was, Tenten was agreeing with the family reputation crazed man

'Can you believe it Neji? Were getting married in less than 24 hours!' Tenten squealed beside me in the bed.

'Yes Tenten. I know. This is the 6th time you have told me in the past 10 minutes.' I rolled over on my side, covering myself with the blanket, staring around the darkened room. Awaiting sleep to come and take me away from the hyper pregnant woman that lay beside me.

I suddenly felt her arms curl around my neck and her enlarged pregnant stomach rest against my back.

'Tenten…..' I mumbled. I wasn't up for any "Workouts" right now. I felt her sigh into my hair and snuggle closer into my body.

'Just let me stay like this for a bit' She murmured. I guess she was just as tired as I was.

I allowed my body to relax in her embrace. She smelt fresh and clean. As much as I hated the idea of this wedding, I was glad it was going to be her and not some stranger woman Hiashi had picked out. Tenten was the only woman in the world I ever dreamed of spending my life with. Tenten was soon going to give birth to my son. A son. We decided to not tell Hiashi of this. Sure, we showed him the pictures of the ultrasound, but no matter how smart the man was, not even he could tell the gender of our baby. Although, both me and Tenten knew he was hoping for a boy, it didn't hurt to keep the man on the edge of his seat.

Naruto and Hinata were doing the same, but for different reasons. Both of them knew Hiashi was hoping their child was a son too. He probably wanted it to live up to what Hinata could not. As much as Hiashi would deny it, I think his glad Hinata married a strong shinobi like Naruto. Even if he is a Jinjuriki.

I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to come.

*Morning*

The moment both Tenten and I awoke, she was swept away from me by the maids. They claimed that she had to go and get prepared for the wedding. I was a little confused about why they were getting her ready so early. The wedding wasn't until 3:00pm. I shrugged it off and walked to the Kitchen. I wasn't surprised to find Hanabi sitting there eating some cereal and chugging down a glass of apple juice.

'Where's Hinata?' I asked her as I moved around the Kitchen preparing my own breakfast on the white marble counter top. I expected her to spend the night here because of the wedding.

'She's at her home.' She answered without looking up. 'She'll be back around 12:00pm she said. She's also brining Naruto along too.'

'Of course she is bring Naruto. He's the best man.' I frowned.

It took me awhile to decide on who the best man should be. It was a debate between Naruto and Lee. The past week I had been secretly watching the both of them to see who was the most mature. Naruto won instantly. Sure, I could have picked someone else besides those two to be the best man, but I then remembered mine and Naruto's battle at our first Chuunin exams. How he made me bet that if anyone could break the caged bird seal that was permanently marked on my head, It was him. I also remembered how Lee and I had become good friends over the years.

'Yeah, but you know Naruto. He forgets _EVERYTHING_' Hanabi exaggerated.

'I know. But where Hinata goes, Naruto goes.' I muttered to her.

'Did you know Fathers trying to convince Naruto to hurry up and Marry Hinata? He invites the pair of them over to lunch just about every day.' Hanabi told me as she munched down on her cereal.

'Yeah, I heard. The two are now trying to find excuses. There practically begging the Hokage to give them extra missions. But Hinata's pregnant, so she can't go.' I answered as I sat down opposite her.

'Are you exited Neji?' She asked me quietly.

'Sure. But nervous as well.' I mumbled. Truth be told, I was dreading the wedding now. A lot of people were going to witness this wedding, and I was going to have to stand before them.

I just wanted this wedding to be over and done with.

***Naruto's POV***

'Hinata, do I really need to wear this?' I complained to Hinata as she fixed my tie up.

'Neji and Tenten picked this out just for you Naruto. Try to be a little grateful.' She scolded me, but gave me a kind smile straight after. 'Besides, you look very Handsome.'

'You mean sexy' I gave her a foxy grin and kissed her gently. She was right though. This suit was awesome. The shirt underneath was orange, and the tie and suit itself was traditionally black.

Hinata moved away from me and grabbed a comb of her dresser and attacked my hair with it, trying to make it look neater.

'OWWWW H-HINATA!' I cried out. Who knew combing your hair hurt that much?

She sighed and placed the comb in my hands 'You continue brushing your hair while I get dressed.'

She then pulled the zipper down from her jacket and shrugged out of it. It fell to the floor behind her feet. She then gracefully pulled her pants down and removed her shirt. She then stood before me in only her underwear. My eyes traced her every curve. She saw me looking and blushed deeply.

'Keep brushing your hair. You can save it for tonight.' She told me with a small smile. I didn't bother to hide my small blush. She made it soo hard to not think about "That" kinda stuff.

I turned away from her in hopes of forgetting anything and everything sexual. I ran the comb through my hair. God damn it! They should make these things less painful!

'How do I look?' Hinata asked me shyly.

I turned back around to see Hinata in her bridesmaid dress. It was a pale creamy lavender color. At the front, there was a black embroidery of wild roses. She has a white sash thing resting around her waist. Both her breasts and stomach stuck out a little, but it didn't matter. She looked so angelic.

'Hinata…..' I was at a loss for words. If this was what she looked like in her bridesmaid dress, then I'd love to see what she looked like at our wedding.

'Is it okay? I still have to fix my make up.' She blushed deeply again.

'Don't bother with the makeup. Just leave it as it is' I continued to stare at her.

'W-well. We better get going. You're the best man.' She smiled.

'I'm still shocked that Neji chose ME to be his best man. It's not like we're good friends or anything.' I scratched the back of my head nervously.

'Naruto, you're the one person in this world that gave him hope for a better future. This is one way of him thanking you for that.' She told me as she hugged me tightly.

'Yeah but….that happened ages ago.' I answered while returning the hug.

'Doesn't matter.' She mumbled as she gave me a kiss. She then stared up at me with her kind Hyuga eyes.

I sent a silent mental message to my mother. "Mum, I'm sorry. I fell in love with a weird girl. But I'm sure you would love her."

I kissed her gently again, but I made it last a bit longer this time.

***Sasuke POV***

'Where is that dobe?' I muttered furiously to Sakura, who stood next to me in her to-die-for light pink how bridesmaid dress.

She wore a matching lipstick that gave her a hot look. No matter how sweet the dress that reached her ankles looked, Sakura could still make herself look like a bad girl instead of a good girl. Her emerald green eyes gazed up at me and she smiled.

'You know how Naruto is. He will always be late.' She grinned.

We stood in the Huuga's lounge room. Neji sat with us, but occasionally stood up and began pacing. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was nervous. Tenten was getting ready with the maids of the household. I watched as Neji stared at the floor, looking like the great Ninja war 5 had begun in his mind.

'Neji calm down.' Sakura told him sternly. She handed him a glass of water, but not before I saw her slip something into it. Neji took the water without looking up and drained it all in one big gulp. The guy was losing his cool. He was acting like a genin on their very first mission.

'Was that wise?' I asked Sakura as she returned to my side. She smirked.

'No, but it will calm his nerves. As long as he doesn't drink any alcohol at the wedding, he should be fine.' She answered with a grin.

'Maid. A cup of Sake please.' Neji ordered a passing maid.

'Yes Neji sir.' The maid ran off towards the kitchen.

So much for not drinking anything.

'Ah, Neji. Are you sure you should be drinking before the wedding?' Sakura asked nervously.

'Of course Sakura. One cup of Sake isn't going to get me drunk.' He told her in an agitated voice.

Oh, if only he knew.

He drained the cup of Sake as quickly as he drank the water. He then sighed and laid his back on the white leather couch.

There was the sound of the front door opening and in walked Naruto and Hinata. I had to admit, Hinata looked like an angel. Neji stretched and turned his attention towards Hinata.

'Wow Hinaaataaa' He hiccupped. 'You look Prruuddy'

'What's wrong with him?' Hinata looked at them wildly.

'Nothin Hinaaaaaaaaaaa' Neji giggled.

'I tried to give him something to calm his nerves, and after that he drank a cup of Sake.' Sakura said in a guilty voice.

'Oh god. On his wedding Day?' Hinata half shrieked. 'Akia, get in here!'

A maid came running in. She was an Old woman who had worked for the Hyugas for over 30 years. She took one look at Neji and her eyes Narrowed.

'What is it Miss Hyuga?' She asked.

'Get outta here yoooou crazzzzzy old Bitch!' Neji said with a loopy smile plastered on his face.

'Excuse me Mr. Hyuga? I changed you diapers, you could be a little nicer to me unless you want me to tell your friends about the time you painted your bedroom wall with your own shit!' The woman said sternly. I couldn't help but laugh. Naruto and the others were cracking up as well.

'That happened Aaaaggess ago' He hiccupped a little harder.

'No, it happened yesterday. When you decided to get drunk! I had to scrub your "Bunny Rabbit" off the wall for ages!' She replied. It only made us laugh harder.

'Noooo! Not mah Bunny!' He moaned. Naruto was rolling around on the floor with tears in his eyes.

'So what was it that you wanted miss Hyuga?' Akia asked turning to Hinata.

'I was wondering if you had something to Sober him up.' Hinata answered as she tried to calm herself down.

'I'll give him something, but he will have one hell of a hangover afterwards.' She gave Neji a dirty glance as he attempted to pull his pants down a take a piss in the corner and Naruto, who had stopped laughing to try and stop the drunken Hyuga.

The old maid shuffled off. I heard a lot of clattering coming from the kitchen I made a mental not to ask the lady what it was that she used to snap a person out of there drunken state.

The lady came back with a small glass filled with clear tonic. She tilted Neji's head back and force the liquid down Neji's throat.

Neji chocked and spluttered a bit, but the lady was stubborn and she continued to force it down. As soon as the liquid was drained, she shuffled back into the kitchen and did not return.

Neji just stood there for a bit. We ignored him and began talking amongst ourselves. Just random crap about the wedding, missions, gossip. A few of the other guests arrived and Hinata pointed the towards the garden where the wedding was being held.

'What happened?' Neji suddenly asked. He looked dazed and confused.

'You had a little too much Sake' Sakura lied easily. By now, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Ino, Sai and every other member of the gang was here. We told them about Neji being dunk and watched their amusement in delight.

Again we talked and talked. Time began to fly, and before we knew it, we were all standing beside Neji, who was massarging, his temples.

We waited Patiently for the bride to appear.

***Neji POV***

This head ach was horrible. Beside me, Naruto was grinning like mad. Whenever I glanced at him, he would wiggle his eyebrows and give me the thumbs up.

Suddenly, music began to play. I saw Hanabi and another small child wearing matching dresses. Both of their dresses were white and frilly. Hanabi looked like she wanted to kill the person who made her wear that dress. I realized that she and that other girl were the flower girls. Every few seconds or so, the would reach into their white baskets and throw white petals to the ground.

I took in the scenery. Underneath us was a pond. We were standing on a wooden board walk. Around us were exotic plants and flowers. The place was truly magical.

Behind the two flower girls came the bridesmaids. Ino came in a dress that was similar to both Sakura and Hinata's only it was a light yellow. Temari walked Beside Her in faded red dress, making her look amazing. Next came Hinata, looking all angelic. And Sakura walked in time beside her, looking hot and sexy. Matsuri came up behind them on her own. She wore a dress like the other girls only it was a light sky blue.

But none of them could prepare me for Tenten.

She came out behind them all. Her left arm linked with Hiashi's. She wore her hair down and it ended a little after it passed her shoulders. She wore pearl earrings that matched her dress. Her dress was traditionally plain white. It had a pink bow on her waist. The dress's skirt was big and puffy.

Her milk chocolate eyes never wavered from my face. She had a thin layer of make up on. She looked stunning.

They walked slowly up towards me. I silently begged them to get here faster. The whole time Tenten was walking up the aisle, I memorized every little detail about her. Her face, her hair, her dress. All of them I made sure I got a good look of. I never wanted to forget anything about this day.

She finally reached me. A small part of my mind noticed the other girls taking their place on the opposite side of their partners. Tenten grasped my hands tightly, as if afraid I'd leave her if she didn't.

The priest was saying something to the people that gathered in the garden, but I hardly heard him. My whole attention was devoted to Tenten.

I then heard the priest say 'Hyuga Neji. Do you take this woman to be your Lawfully wedded wife? To care for her through Sickness and pain? To devote your love to her and the children she bares for you? Do you promise to provide for her and your children?

'I do.' I promised without taking my eyes off her.

'And do you, Tenten, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband? To care for him through Sickness and pain? To devote your love to him and the children you bare for him?' The priest asked her.

'I do' she vowed. Her eyes showed no hesitation.

'Do any of the witnesses object to this Marriage?' The priest asked in a bored voice. I half expected someone to object. I was relieved when the priest's question was answered with silence.

'Then I hereby grant you, Husband and Wife.' He declared to the audience.

A little boy suddenly appeared in front of us. I recognized the boy as Konohamaru, the ring bearer. He held out a purple cushion. On the cushion were the wedding rings we had picked out. They were a matching pair. I took one and Tenten took the other. I slipped the ring onto her finger and she did the same with mine.

'You may kiss the bride.' The priest told me.

I leaned forward and gave Tenten a deep passionate kiss. It lasted for awhile, but it ended after there were a few disapproving grunts from the audience and a few people cleared their throats loudly.

I released Tenten and smiled. This was a Day I'd never forget.

**OMFG! OVER 3000 WORDS! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I SWARE I REALLY WILL SEND TEMARI AFTER YOU!**

**^~^ Lol. Oh, and sorry about the whole wedding thing. I don't know if you can tell, but I have only been to one wedding in my lifetime. Sad but true.**

**I know it wasn't a funny chap, but it was a good chap right?**

**Please read and Review Purplegothic108 and My story. We would really appreciate it!**

**Next chapter's gonna be the reception!**

**Remember to **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!  
><strong> 


	19. Reception

**Well, since you guys reviewed so quickly, I made this chapter straight away**

**Oh, And Temari is MINE to control. *gives evil grin* MINE ALL MINE!  
>Temari: What you say bitch?<strong>

**Me: OMG TEMARI YOUR REAL! **

**Temari: Damn straight. Now, what was that about me being "Yours?"**

**Me: N-nothing Temari…Absolutely nothing**

**Temari: *Narrows eyes***

***Few mins later…***

**Me: Re-review people. If not, I might just die…*chokes* *squirms* Oh, and can someone untie me? I'm hanging over a volcano. Thanks!**

**Oh, and thanks people that read and reviewed both the stories**

**Enjoy the Chap!**

****

**Chapter 17: Reception.**

***Naruto POV***

Man, I was STARVING! Tenten and Neji had no clue about the torture they were putting me through! I was practically drooling at the THOUGHT of Raman.

Sasuke the Bastered just hit me over the head and told me to grin and bear! I was practically bouncing up and down for food!

'Naruto, calm down. We will go as soon as the photographer has taken a group photo of us' Hinata told me gently. I almost burst out into tears!

'What are you crying over now dobe? The fact you can't get enough of the birds and bees?' Sasuke smirked as he walked over to us, his hand in Sakura's.

'Birds and bees?' I asked. 'I can go ask Shino for bees if you want, but I dunno about the birds….'

Sasuke once again face palmed and sat down next to me and Hinata with Sakura. Alright, for his birthday, I am soo getting him something to stop him from doing that ever again.

'No dobe, I mean sex' He muttered to me.

'Oh! That Birds and bees….i don't get it.' I told him, confused.

'Nature. Dobe'

'Teme'

'Dobe'

'Teme'

'Oh dear god, even here too!' said a voice. I turned to see a man sitting behind me.

'You're the guy from the toilets!' I shouted happily.

'Yeah, and thanks to you guys I was constipated for 2 fucking hours!' He yelled and he stormed off.

'How does he know Neji?' I asked Sasuke, who just shrugged.

'We met in the toilets at that pregnancy class, he was constipated and I felt sorry for him so I invited him to our wedding' Shrugged Neji as he stood in front of us.

'Neji! You don't just invite Random strangers to your wedding!' Hinata scolded him.

'Relax Hinata. He pulls some shit, he'll end up with a Kunai lodged in his throat.' Neji smirked.

Hinata sighed. She knew it was no use trying to convince her cousin when he had his mind set on something

'Anyway, the photographer wants a group photo of us all. After that, we're all going to the restaurant.' Neji told us and beckoned us towards the photographer.

The photographer told us to strike any kind of pose. We all huddled in together. Neji and Tenten were in the center, and me and Hinata were on the right. Both me and Hinata crouched down onto the ground. Sasuke smirked and crouched down next to me. I put an arm around his neck and grinned. I had my other arm around Hinata, who politely smiled at the camera. Sakura stood behind me with her hands on my shoulders and was also smiling. I turned my head slightly to see the others posing. Kiba was giving the camera the peace sign, Lee was striking his famous gay pose, Ino and Sai were holding hands and smiling, Choji was eating, Hanabi was grouching at the camera, Temari was behind Shikamaru and had her arms crossed around his neck and for once he looked very happy, Gaara and Matsuri looked a little bored but still smiled for the camera, and Kakashi, Kuro and Anko were all hugging and smiling. I face the camera and grinned.

After the photo was taken, Hiashi grew impatient and practically threw us all into the limo. He didn't need to tell me twice. I was dying of starvation.

The ride was short. We arrived at the restaurant with style. But hey, I'm not complaining. The other people that had nothing to do with the wedding stared at us in awe, as if we were all celebrities. I could get used to this.

The unimportant guests as I liked to call them, imminently went into the extremely large dining area. But the whole bridal and groom party was taken into a separate room.

'Alright. At around 5:00pm, after everyone is done eating, were going to make speeches, and do the father daughter dance' Hiashi told us all as we gathered around Him.

'Uh..Hiashi Sir, I…my father is dead.' Tenten mumbled quietly. I understood her pain. Both of our parents had died in battle, and would never be able to make it to our weddings.

'I know. But that is why I offer to dance with you in his place.' Hiashi gave her a rare smile. I could see where Neji got his smile from then.

I blacked outta the conversation after that and had a not so quiet thumb fight. Hinata kept shooting me disapproving glares, but covered for me when Hiashi looked our way. Pretty soon, Hiashi rapped things up and we walked out. Our group sat at an elegant table. It was grand at it sat before the round tables the other gests sat at, giving us a prefect look at them and the room. Neji and Tenten sat in the middle. We saw that each seat had a name on it. A seating plan. Great. All the guys were on Neji's right side of the table. All the girls were on Tenten's left side. I sat between Teme and Sai. I looked over and saw Hinata sitting between Sakura and Ino, smiling politely at some members of her family.

'Look what they have on the Menu Teme!' I shouted in his ear. 'Raman! The food for the gods!'

'Dobe. Try to eat like a normal person will you?' He sighed. Beside me Sai tried to give me a one armed hug from the side.

'Dude! Seriously can you stop doing _that!_ I don't swing both ways!'I shouted loud enough for the other guests to hear.

'But It says in my book, that when a friend is too excited, it is best to give them a hug and share their happiness.' Sai read out from his book. I grabbed it and ripped it before his eyes. Unfortunately for me, that book was a gift from Ino. And you can bet money she saw_ exact_lywhat I had done. Sai didn't seem to give a fat rats arss that I destroyed his book. Oh, but Ino did.

'Naruto you fucking piece of shit, I _swear_ you are buying him another one' She growled in my ear. How she got here so fast without me noticing is beyond me!

'O-of course I-Ino' I smiled weakly. She just gave me the I'm-watching-you look.

Suddenly, a random waiter appeared before us.

'Good evening sirs. I am your waiter for this fine evening. My name is Francis. Francis Shackle bottle.' He said In an _extremely_ posh voice.

'Francis? You may as well say, "Hello I'm Gay." What does Francis even mean?' I laughed ** (Soo very sorry to people that's name is Francis. And no, I have nothing against Gay people. :D)**

'Excuse me sir, but I am proud of my name. And it means "French Man"' The waiter answered coldly.

'Wow, your parents must have hated you to give you a name like that' I sniggered and Sasuke smirked.

'Naruto, don't be mean.' Shikamaru sighed from further down the table.

I sighed. It's all fun and games till Shikamaru the party pooper shuts everything down.

'Alright _Francis. _I want 3 extra large bowls of your finest Raman. On the double. Chop, chop. Oh, and if you so much as _breathe_ over it, I shall cut your tiny balls and extremely small dick off and get the chefs to make it into a soup, then feed that soup to Akamaru!' I ordered and threatened. Oh god, being rich is awesome.

Akamaru looked up and whimpered.

'Akamaru's hungry Naruto, not desperate.' Kiba told me as he pet his dog on the head.

I watched as the waiter hurried away, clutching his crotch. Some people looked at him in disgust.

'AND WASH YOUR HANDS!'I shouted after him and collapsed in fits of laughter.

*After Dinner*

'Lady's and gentlemen. Now is the time for speeches. Would the bride's father come and give a few words?' A man announced to us all.

Hiashi stood up and whispered something to the man. The man nodded his head apologetically.

'Alright, in the place of the bride's father, who is unable to make it tonight, Lord Hiashi will say a few words.' The man told us.

Hiashi took the microphone and held it up to his lips.

'Tenten Hyuga. You don't come from a grand family, and your parents can not join us for this joyous occasion, but I am certain they are looking down upon you and your unborn child with smiles. You came to me, begging to become Neji's wife. Once I saw the love, and adoration Neji held for you in his eyes, how could I say no? Neji, I'm sorry that both your parents could not be here to see how happy this young woman makes you. After your parents died, I took you in as if you were my own son. Neji, I like to think of you as the son I never got the chance to have. I love both my daughters and you more than any other people in the world, even though I hardly show it.' At this, there were a few chuckles from the crowd. I guess they know lord Hiashi's coldness just as well as I do.

'Tenten, I'd also like to think of you as a daughter, and your child as my grandchild. I know I can't replace your parents Neji, Tenten. And I wouldn't want to, for they loved you just as much as I do.' Hiashi finished off, giving the couple a pure smile.

I smiled too. Hiashi sometimes has a way with words. I looked and saw Tenten crying and Neji beaming up at his Uncle.

'Next, may we have the Best man say a few words?' The man asked me. I nodded my head and stood up.

'Neji Hyuga was a stubborn, arrogant, cold hearted jerk when I first met him.' A few people laughed. 'And sometimes, he still is. Even now I am confused why he chose me to be his best man, but don't get me wrong, I'm glad he did. But despite those things, Neji is a very caring person. His a strong person with great leadership skills. Hell, he became a Jounin way before me! He has a clear mind and thinks before he acts. That's why I'm surprised Tentens pregnant.' I laughed. A few people laughed along with me.

'I promised Neji at the Chuunin exams that I would free him of the bird cage seal, and I intend to keep that promise. Neji, Tenten, I most defiantly won't allow your kid to have the same fate as Neji. It will grow up the way Neji should have, Free.' The room was silent. Hiashi was Narrowing his eyes at me.

'On a happier note, Tenten, Your gonna make a great wife to Neji, and a great mother to your kid.' I smiled and sat down. Hey, I even earned an applause!

I was super surprised when Tenten hugged me and Neji thanked me. Hey, what was friends for?

'Now we shall have the bride and groom dance' the announcing man said.

Neji took Tenten to the dance floor that was behind the circle tables. And slowly began to dance with her as the music played.

"I don't get many things right the first time  
>In fact, I am told that a lot<br>Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
>Brought me here"<p>

Tenten leaned her hear on Neji's chest and they swayed to the song.

"And where was I before the day  
>That I first saw your lovely face?<br>Now I see it every day  
>And I know"<p>

Neji twirled Tenten around in a circle and they continued to sway. I looked at Hinata who was closing her eyes and letting her head sway to the Music.

"That I am  
>I am<br>I am  
>The luckiest"<p>

I watched them Lazily with my hands supporting my head. If they had been my friends, I probably would have fallen asleep.

"What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
>In a house on a street where you lived?<br>Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
>Would I know?"<p>

I realized this song was perfect for Tenten. Not so much Neji.

"And in a white sea of eyes  
>I see one pair that I recognize<br>And I know"

Yeah. Definitely Tenten's song.

"That I am  
>I am<br>I am  
>The luckiest"<p>

I decided I'd let Hinata have some fun. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor, and I saw behind me Teme and Shikamaru following me with their partners.

"I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you

Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
>And one day passed away in his sleep<br>And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
>And passed away"<p>

We all turned the girls around the same time, all of us a bit off. I smiled at Hinata, who blushed. I thanked the gods she didn't faint anymore.

"I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
>That I know<p>

That I am  
>I am<br>I am  
>The luckiest"<p>

The song ended and we all walked back to our seats. We all said our goodbyes at the end of the night and left, not before A drunk Ino announced to us all she won't bother with all this crap, she's gonna get married behind Ichirakues

How romantic.

****

**Eh? Eh? Any good? Song was by Ben folds, The Luckiest.**

**I also have the purrrrfect NaruHina song for their wedding and an awesome Sasusaku one too! BUT, I am not telling ya! It's a surprise!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!  
>!<strong>


	20. A Tenji Honeymoon

**Hello again guys, I just wanna apologize for what I think was a crappy chapter. I now realize that Ino should not have been drunk. Oops. But I hope you can all overlook that little default. **

**On a more happier note, this Chap will have a lemon. For god's sake it HAS to. It's Neji and Tenten's Honeymoon!**

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 18: A Tenji Honeymoon.

***Sakura POV***

'Fuck.'

Here I was, thinking, "Hey, why don't I take a bath? It'll be calm, relaxing…" But noooo, I just HAD to get stuck in the bathtub.

'SASUKE? ARE YOU THERE?' I called out. And of course, before my bath, I HAD to ask Sasuke to go over to the grocery store.

This is gonna take awhile.

***Neji POV***

Here I was, on the bed with the most amazing woman in the world. The mother of all my future children. The woman who was now carrying my son.

***Normal POV***

**AU/ Lemon Ahead.**

Neji cradled Tenten's head in his arms. He kissed her forehead and began to work his way towards her lips. As soon as he felt her lips, he smothered them with his own. He used his tongue to beg for entrance into her mouth, His tongue traced her lips carefully. She shuddered slightly and opened her mouth, allowing him to fully explore her mouth.

No matter how many times they did this, they would never get used to the feeling of one another.

Neji reached down to pull her shirt over her head, breaking their passionate kiss momentarily. Once Tenten was free of her shirt, she plastered her lips back on Neji's. Neji's hands were slowly stroking Tenten's breasts. A hand snaked behind her back, unclasping her bra. Tenten allowed her bra to fall off her chest.

Neji removed his lips from her mouth and trailed them down Tentens neck. She gasped as his lips ghosted over the tip of her left breast. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as he began to suckle them hard. His tongue swirled around the bud and Tenten cried out. He then playfully nipped it, only to make Tenten cry out again. He repeated the same thing to the other breast.

When Neji was done torturing Tenten, he pulled her pants down with a smirk. She sucked in a breath when she felt one of Neji's fingers slip into her underwear and tease her folds. She rolled her hips in rhythm of Neji's fingers and bucked when he pushed one up her vagina. She moaned as he inserted another finger and she bucked harder.

'Careful Miss Hyuga, you still have a bun in the oven.' He whispered in her ear. He then returned to teasing her.

Tenten's balled her hands in fists as Neji's mouth suckled her folds and nubs. 'NEJI!' She yelled. He ignored her and lapped ups the Juices that escaped her.

Neji sat up and began removing his clothing, only to be stopped by Tenten's hand. He looked up at her in surprise. Tenten began to strip her now husband. When Neji was completely naked, Tenten kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips. Her hands stroked his penis slowly. Neji moaned. He groaned as her mouth rested on the head of his organ. Tenten snickered. Who knew something like this would weaken the great Hyuga Neji. Neji moaned as her mouth completely covered his dick. She ran her mouth up and down his impressive length. The whole time, Neji was crying out.

When Neji had enough, he gently pushed Tenten back down onto the bed. He smiled at Tenten, who gave him a cheeky grin. He positioned himself at her entrance, his hands were placed on either side of her head, their Faced almost touching.

'I love you.' He told her with a smile.

'I love you too' She smiled back.

He entered her slowly. Tenten gasped and began to buck again. 'Faster' She managed to get out between breaths. Neji picked up the speed and thrust into her. Tenten screamed his name over and over. After Neji Released himself inside her, he collapsed beside her. Both of them panting.

**AN/ Okay, your safe.**

***Sakura POV***

'Okay, for fucks sake can someone please get me out of this fucking bathtub?' I yelled out. Sasuke should be back now. Why the fuck did I have to insist on a late night craving?

"_**This Baby is Gonna be the death of us."**_

"_Shut the fuck up inner"_

"_**Wow, your gonna make a great mummy with that mouth."**_

"_Did I not just tell you to shut the fuck up?"_

"_**Yeah, but who says I have to listen to you Miss Gutter mouth?"**_

Okay, now I'm pissed off with myself. Great.

I sighed. I was right; this baby was gonna be the death of me.

'Sakura? Where are you?' Sasuke called out. Finally.

'In here!' I called out desperately.

'Sorry about taking so long, the people there were—

He froze at the sight of me struggling to get up. I expected him to be the loving fiancé and ask what's wrong and help me out of the bath. But nooo. Apparently that was too much for the Last Uchiha.

He did the last thing I could have expected him to do. He burst out laughing.

'Sasuke Uchiha, this is NOT funny!' I fumed at him.

'But you're….you're….' He burst out laughing again. He clutched onto the shower for support.

'Oh you wait Sasuke, as soon as I get out of this Bathtub; I swear you're in for a world of pain.' I struggled to get out.

'In that case, I don't think I will let you out.' He said playfully.

'Damn you, you bastered. I'm gonna—

But I never got to finish my sentence.

I slipped on the soap that was on the bottom of the bath. My body slid forwards and I realized my overgrown stomach was going to crash into the bath. I held my arms out, bracing for the impact. Some small part of my mind realized that the Baby was going to be hit. But a moment before my stomach came in contact with the bath, Sasuke caught me in his arms.

'Well. That was close.' I said nervously. Good catch Sasuke!

'Sakura, from now on I'm not leaving you home alone. Ether you come with me to places. That or Naruto or Someone else watches you.' He said coldly.

'Sasuke?' I questioned

'Sakura, your becoming more and more accident prone. Someone needs to watch you.' He muttered in my ear. I slowly realized that I was still naked and covered in bubbles. 'I'll also tell Naruto that he needs to watch Hinata. Last week when he was on a Mission, she tripped and I had to save her.' He sighed.

'Alright alright, now let me get up.' I groaned. He smirked and lifted me out of the bathtub gently.

I covered myself with a towel and turned around to face him. He was covered from head to toe in suds. I burst out laughing. He grabbed another towel of the rack and began drying himself.

'Yeah yeah, very funny' He glared at me.

'Awww did the big bad Uchiha get a little wet?' I cooed.

'Sakura, teasing me isn't gonna help you.' He smirked.

'Help me with what?'I asked.

'Oh, I dunno. Maybe I hid the honey and Pickles?' He teased.

My mouth opened in a wide O. 'No. Not the Honey and Pickles.'

'Yes the Honey and Pickles. Now if you wanna see them again, you'll never mention this to anyone.' He said still teasing.

'Oh you're so cruel.' I wrinkled my nose at him.

'Sakura…' He cooed.

'Okay okay, I'll never tell anyone.' I begged.

'That's a good girl. Top cupboard to the left.' He told me.

'Except maybe Naruto and Hinata!' I shouted to him as I sprinted to the kitchen.

'Oh you wouldn't DARE! And stop running!'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well? How was it? The lemon was a little better than the other one right? Right?**

**I hope so.**

**I know I might sound a little whiny, but can you PLEASE read my other story, the one me and Purplegothic108 made? It's on her profile. Remember, it's called Angelic Lies, Demented Truth!**

**On another note, be sure to review. **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!  
>~0~<strong>


	21. Why you don't let Temari teach Kids

**Alright….what happened? ONE review?ONE! *sigh* Betta sleep with one eye open, cause Temari WILL be at your window instead of my cat. =.=**

**Lol, just joking, but seriously, REVIEW! **

**You dun wanna make me cry do ya?**

Note: Girls are 5 months and 6 weeks. (2 weeks after wedding)

**Chapter 19: Why you don't let Temari Teach Kids.**

***Shikamaru POV***

No. Absolutely not. I CAN'T let Temari teach the kids at the academy. She might kill them, and that would mean soo much paperwork. Such a drag. It's bad enough she's gonna be raising our kid.

'Shikamaru? What do you think?' Temari asked me happily.

Shit. Fuck. Crap. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Okay, calm down. Just tell her you think it's a bad idea for a pregnant woman to work.

'I…..think it's a great idea!' I lied.

Fuck you brain, you just killed the only future Konoha ever had! She is gonna kill the kids. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

'Great! Your coming to the first lesson okay?' She smiled.

Sometimes, I almost wish Temari would go back to the woman that Hung me from the roof by my ankles. _Almost._

'O…kay….but is it okay for a pregnant woman to work?' I asked her carefully. Even though she doesn't hang me from the roof as much, she will still do it if provoked.

'Of course silly! Tenten and I were talking about it before she left for her honeymoon. I still can't believe Hiashi gave them a Holiday to the Hidden grass village!' Temari squealed.

'Hiashi has…..connections.' I mumbled.

'Yeah I know. Hey do these pants make my butt look big?' She asked me suddenly.

I froze. I may be a genius, but I do have one weak spot. The mind of a woman.

Fuck. I was screwed. No matter what I say, she's gonna beat me to a pulp. I could tell her she looks beautiful, and she would kill me for lying. I could tell her the truth and she would still kill me for being "cold hearted"

THINK BRAIN THINK!

'Umm…..umm….SOMETIMES I LIKE TO SIT IN THE FRIDGE AND PRETEND I'M MILK!' I yelled.

Fuck you brain, you realize she kills me, we both die! That was your time to shine and you give me "_Sometimes I like to sit in the fridge and pretend I'm milk!"_ what the fuck is wrong with you?

'Uh…..okay? That's….interesting…' She frowned and changed her pants to jeans.

Pheww…..that was close.

**Later on outside the school…**

'Okay kids! My name is Temari, but you can call me Temari-Sensei.' Temari told the kids with a smile. I could see the kids terrified faces. Don't worry kids, me and my future son know exactly how you feel.

'Now, to start the day, were going to see how well you can dodge. How you may ask? Well, you run and I throw my Kunai and Shuriken at you. Whoever has the least amount of injuries, wins!

'What!' My eyes were popping out of my head.

Temari's lips twitched into a smile. 'You have half a minute to get away' she told the kids.

'Get away from what?'

'You mean _run_?'

'Are we playing some dangerous game of tag?'

'Are you trying to kill us?'

'… Twenty five… twenty four….'

'Oh my god, RUN!'

'… Twenty two…. twenty one…. twenty…'

'And if you die, I'll tell your parents that you tried your best.' Temari Said as she Ignored me yelling at her.

That only terrified the kids even more.

'… Fifteen… fourteen… thirteen…'

Temari readied her kunai with her left hand.

'… Ten… nine… eight… seven…'

The students had now scattered, running as far away from Temari as they could.

'… Six… five… four…Three… two… one… ready or not, here I come!'

'TEMARI WAIT!' I called out to her

'HELP ME GET THEM SHIKAMARU!' Temari yelled back to me as she chased after the kids, throwing her weapons at them.

Oh god oh god oh god…..The Hokage is gonna kill us!

**Later on with Tsunade…**

'What the hell did you to think you were doing?' The Hokage thundered at us.

'It was only to make sure those kids learned how to defend themselves!' Temari shouted back.

'You don't teach kids by throwing Kunai and Shuriken at them while they run! And Shikamaru, I'm disappointed in you. You should have stopped this as soon as it stared!' Tsunade raged. Why do I have to get dragged into this mess?

'Hey, I called for help didn't I? If I had stopped her myself it would have been such a drag.' I complained.

'Everything's such a drag to you isn't it? You can't lift a finger for anyone, not even yourself!' Temari snapped.

'Shikamaru, you have really disappointed me. I expected more from you.' Tsunade sighed.

'You shouldn't expect much from him lady Hokage! I only hope his son doesn't turn out anything like him.' Temari snarled.

Somehow, when I try to fix the situation, I am the one that gets hurt.

'Yeah, yeah. I gotta….um…play shogi with Naruto.' I grumbled. I dunno why, but the blonde was insisting that I play shogi with him.

I bolted out the door, only to come nose to nose with…..Sakura.

'Umm…well this is awkward….' I mumbled.

'Yeah.' She leapt away from me and glared at me.

'Look, uh…I..er….' I struggled to find the right words

'Fucking Perv. If Sasuke catches you doing that EVER again….I swear…' She left the threat hanging.

'Don't worry, I wouldn't be caught dead with _you_.' I screwed my face up. Wait….shit….crap she's gonna—

'And what the fuck does _THAT_ mean?' She said in a deadly voice.

I glanced at her huge belly. Fuck that thing was gigantic. But then again, so is Temari's.

'Nothing…..so what were you going to see Lady Hokage for?' I changed the subject.

'Oh, I was just handing out invitations to our _double_ wedding.' She said happily. Go me! She took the Bait! Wait…what? Double?

'Double?'I said aloud.

'Yeah, Sasuke and I agreed that it would be a whole lot easier if we had a double wedding with Naruto and Hinata.' She answered with a smile.

'Can't we have a threesome?' I whined. Wait a seco—

'WAIT! Wait that came out wrong, I meant also joining the wedding with me and Temari! CALM DO-

'FUCKING PERV!' She screeched. Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air.

Today just wasn't my day.

***Naruto POV***

'Okay, so Lemmy get this straight…YOU WANNA GET MARRIED NEXT WEEK?' I yelled at Hinata.

'Y-yeah…and r-remember it a do-double wedding.' She stuttered. Damn, I know she hates it when I yell, why do I keep doing that.

'I know' I groaned and sunk back into the armchair. We were at our house when Hinata told me her…plans.

'We don't have to you know, we can make it the week after or something if you like?' She offered sadly. Damn it….she was doing that whole….Hinata face.

'Alright alright…..what did Sasuke and Sakura say?' I asked her.

'That they don't care.' She sighed and went back to reading her pregnancy book.

Translation: Sasuke doesn't give a flying fuck and convinced Sakura not to either.

I sighed and flicked through the chanals on the T.V. Oh yeah, Sasuke managed to get us an Imported TV too….Only….it's a lot crappier.

*Flashback*

'_TEME! I WANNA T.V. TOO! GET ME ONE GET ME ONE!' Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear._

'_Dude, what the fuck? Go buy your own T.V.' Sasuke shrugged the blonde off._

'_I'll pay?' Naruto offered with a hyper grin plastered on his face.' _

_Sasuke thought about this for a moment before saying to the blonde 'Fine, give me all the money you can right now dobe.'_

'_SCORE!' Naruto bounced up and down. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of cash and thrust it into Sasuke's hands._

'_Will this be enough?' Naruto grinned._

_Sasuke raised his eyebrows. 'Sure…A T.V' He smirked._

_*End of Flashback*_

A few days later they deliver this crappy run down T.V. When I asked them about this fuckary, they said this was all I could afford.

I sighed. No use crying over spilt milk.

**Yeah, it felt right to end it there. **

**PREPARE! NEXT CHAPTER: NARUHINA/SASUSAKU WEDDING! **

**Why so sudden you may ask? BECAUSE I AM EXITED TO WRIGHT IT!  
><strong> 

**So…..if you don't review….i shall take EXTRA long to update…LOl jokes…But still**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**And if you're lucky….I'll answer your reviews!**

**Ja ne!**


	22. NaruhinaSasusaku Wedding!

**Wow! Thank you guys for the reviews! **

**I Have over 70 reviews now and I'm soooooo happy! As soon as I saw the reviews, I started jumping on my bed. As a result, I fell off and landed on my cat. Oops. My cat now officially hates me. Lol jokes, TOMMOROW HE SHALL BEG FOR MY ULTIMATE ATTENTION!**

**Anyway…I shall get on with the Chapter…... . **

Note: Girls are now 6 months and 5 weeks.

**Chapter 20: Naruhina/Sasusaku wedding!**

'And there was that time you left me hanging from a tree by my underwear!' Naruto shouted at the last Uchiha.

'Alright alright….i get the point….' Sasuke Face palmed. Yet again.

Naruto and Sasuke were at the Uchiha's house, waiting patiently for the time of the wedding. They were dressed in black tuxedoes with a white dress shirt. They had combed back their hair making them look very handsome.

'I mean it Teme, one more prank I swear I'll tell Kakashi that it was _you _who told Anko about his hidden porn magazines and videos.' Naruto threatened while glaring at Sasuke.

'I WAS the one who told her.' Sasuke sighed.

'Yeah but he doesn't know that!' Naruto cried out, desperate for the Uchiha to feel threatened.

'Doesn't know what Naruto?' A voice said from the door way. The boy's turned to see Kakashi glaring at Naruto. He was also dressed in a black tux.

'That—

Naruto was cut off as Kakashi held a Kunai to Naruto's throat.

'IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT! YOU TOLD ANKO WHERE I HID MY PORN DIDN'T YOU!' Kakashi yelled wildly.

'No Kakashi-sensei! It was—

'LIES! YOU DID IT! I KNOW YOU DID! NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO DO ON THOSE SAD LONELY NIGHTS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!' Kakashi cried.

'YOU'RE A DAD! DAD'S DON'T READ PORN!' Naruto shouted in defense.

'AHH! SO YOU ADMIT!' Kakashi laughed hysterically now.

'You two are fucked up. You both need help.' Sasuke sighed as he watched the shouting match.

'HELP ME SASUKE!' Naruto pleaded.

'Kakashi, It was me who told Anko about your porn collection. Now get over it' Sasuke attempted to help his best friend.

Kakashi crumpled in a heap at Sasuke's feet. 'Why Sasuke? Why? I thought we had something special! Something Magical that could only be broken by Anko chopping our nuts off!' Kakashi wailed as he beat his fist against the floor.

'You have a son, Anko's pregnant and your reading porn.' Sasuke looked at him in disapproval.

'Your father read porn too!' Kakashi lied.

'HE DID!' Sasuke's eyes were wide.

'Of course! He uh….hid it….under the floor boards. Yeah! That's it! Under the floor boards!' Kakashi said happily. He of course only wanted to get out of trouble.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked about. After a moment, he stopped and held Kakashi up by the throat. 'You Lied.' He whispered in a deadly voice.

'Hahaha yeah maybe….Uh…but…I came to tell you something! I just remembered!' Kakashi laughed nervously.

'And that is?' Sasuke continued in his deadly voice.

Kakashi instantly switched to business mode. The kind of mode he went into when he was on missions.

'Unless you guys wanna stand the brides up, we have to get the meadow in 30 minutes.' Kakashi told them with a smile that was hidden under his mask.

Sasuke sighed and let go of the silver haired Ninja. He looked at Naruto, who had been sitting on the couch watching the entire fight as if it was some fascinating movie.

'Alright dobe, lets go.' Sasuke said to the blonde, who immediately jumped up and ran out the door, Sasuke and Kakashi followed him in the direction of the wedding.

***Sakura POV***

'Oww bitch! That was my hair!'I complained to the fat ugly cow that was doing my hair.

'Deal with it. Beauty is something you should embrace, not hate.' She lectured.

'Yeah, and it could work wonders on you. No, scratch that. I don't think _anything_ can fix you up you cow.' I snarled. Who the hell was she to preach on about beauty when she could be mistaken for a manatee?

'S-Sakura…try not to be so mean.' Hinata mumbled to me quietly.

'What? It's not my fault her parents were ashamed that they gave birth to her.' I continued to grumble.

The lady/cow looked like she wanted to attack my head with a pair of scissors.

'Now now dear, it's not her fault. She's going through pregnancy hormones. Leave her be.' The kinder, older hair dresser told the bitch with a kind smile.

She looked almost older than Neji's maid. But she looked a hell of a lot nicer. Damn, why does Hinata always get the nice ones?

'That one's not so disrespectful Aniko.' The fat woman complained.

'Everyone deals with it differently Bunko.' Aniko said with a smile.

'I take it you haven't had kids before _Bunko_. Although I'm not surprised. With that face you'll be lucky enough to own a dog.' I growled.

The old woman chuckled happily. 'I've had three children in total before Miss Haruno. I know exactly what you're talking about.'

I smiled up at her. Hell, if I ever needed someone to Babysit, this lady was the one.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Hey, at least the manatee can make a good hairstyle. My hair was pulled back, revealing what I believed was a huge forehead and surrounded the top of my face. It was done in sweet curls. For once, my forehead didn't look huge. It looked…..okay. In fact, it made me look really pretty. Huh. So this was why god gave me such a big head. I also had a small tiara that rested just above my forehead. It was silver and had diamonds littered all over it. It was really beautiful. Thanks to Sasuke and Neji, they had managed to pay for both me and Hinata to have matching Tiaras. You gotta love rich men!

***Hinata POV***

I love Sakura like a sister, but sometimes she can really push people's buttons. Ah well. Birds will be birds. Bee's will be bees and Sakura will be Sakura. Point is? You can't change Sakura. No matter how much you try. I guess that's why she's perfect for Sasuke.

She looked really pretty. I secretly wished I could be as pretty as her. Her Hairdresser moved aside and let the makeup artist work on her face.

I looked at my reflection. I guess it wasn't so bad. My long black hair was in waves and curls. The matching Tiara was placed on my head like Sakura's. I had a white rose flower, placed above my right ear. It was a symbol of purity. My father insisted I wore it for this day. When I left the house this morning, he was crying into my sisters shoulder saying how I'd grown up so much. And to think, only a year before this whole thing ever happened, he was a cold hearted asshole. Oh my god! Did I just think that! Bad Hinata. Bad!

I looked down at my wedding dress. It wasn't white like normal weddings. It was a silvery white. It had matching slivery white roses that stuck out on the left bottom side of my dress. They came in level with my thigh. It was heart shaped around my chest and had a ribbon tied in a bow at the back. The dress also came in what was best described as layers. When I saw this dress, I knew I had to have it. Sakura told me it would go well with my hair and skin tone. She was right.

Her dress was much more different than mine. While mine had a poofy kind of look, hers was like a mermaids tail. It clung to her body beautifully. The top part was just plain white, but the skirt was just one giant flower. Amazing!

She saw me gazing at her and gave me a reassuring smile. Soon, we would be off to meet out grooms.

***Naruto POV***

Alright. Now this was boring. People coming up every five god damn seconds to just say a few stupid congrats. Okay! We get it! Your happy for us, you wish us all luck blah blah blah. How Can Teme even _stand_ it!

He looked just as bored as me. This is saying something. Maybe after this wedding is over, we can sneak out back and grab us a few "drinks". Fuck the world. I need some alcohol. Hinata can yell later. Pffttt who am I kidding. Hinata hardly ever yells.

'At least look like you are not waiting to get wasted.' Grandma Tsunade whispered to me as she walked past.

'Please tell me your still sober.' I groaned. She just smiled. 'For now Naruto. For now.' She patted me on the shoulder and walked off. Probably to see if there was anything to eat or drink.

I sighed. Damn, if I kept doing that I'm gonna turn into Sasuke.

I looked around. The place was amazing. It was a beautiful meadow that lay just behind the Hokage Monument. The grass was green. And when I say green, I mean green green. There were a few trees scattered here and there through the place and around us Blue monarch Butterflies flew from flower to flower. Hell this place was so girly and cheesy you could practically tell it was Hinata and Sakura that picked this place out. Luckily for everyone, the weather seamed to be kind. It was sunny with a few clouds. God. Now I sounded like the narrator of some cheesy love story. It's a fucking wedding god damn it!

'What time does this actual wedding start Teme.' I asked while nudging him.

'In 10 minutes. But if you don't stop nudging me you'll never make it to the wedding Dobe.' He threatened.

Man this was exhausting! No wonder Sakura slipped Neji that drug. Hell I want that drug. I have nerves, I'm bored, and I'm hungry!

I looked up at the place me and Sasuke were gonna stand at. It was like a white platform that was just on the edge of the meadow. Before it there were rows of chair to seat the guests, who were roaming around the meadow talking to one another. It kinda reminded me of cows…or horses.

'Dobe? Hello? Are you just gonna stand there all day? Common, we gotta get up there.' Sasuke looked a little nervous. Haha. It's funny seeing a nervous Uchiha. But it's not cool watching a scared shitless Uzumaki.

I gulped and made my way over to what I think is called a wedding arch. I glanced at my best man Shikamaru. Yeah, strange huh? Out of all the people to chose, I pick him. Yeah well he's my getting-bashed-by-Temari buddy. A lot can happen when you're tied to a pole.

I started twiddling my thumbs, only to have Sasuke slap me over the head. I made clicking noises, he slapped me over the head. Lemmy do something Teme!

Then this soft classical music that was similar to the music that was played at Neji and Tenten's wedding begun, and I looked down the aisle.

Hiashi was once again the man to walk the bride down the Aisle. Only this time both his arms were linked with two brides. Sakura was on the left and Hinata was on the right. Wow, she looked amazing. The way the sun shone on her pretty dress was breathtaking. Ah stuff the corny crap, this chick is gorgeous. Neji was also up here beside Shikamaru. He was looking at his cousin in a new light. I smiled nervously down at her, and she returned it with her own shy smile. I hardly even noticed Sakura who only had eyes for Sasuke.

Once they were in front of the platform, I held my hand out to her. Hiashi took Hinata's hand and placed it in mine. I kept on smiling as I helped her up. Beside me, Sasuke was helping Sakura up. He had a smirk permanently on his face.

Once we were all settled, the young looking priest began to say a few funny words that I didn't understand.

'Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, Take this woman to be your Lawfully wedded wife? To hold her hand through Sickness and Pain, aid her in the upbringing of the children she bares for you until death do you part?' The priest asked. Hey! Wait a minute! There different from the words said at Neji's wedding! Ah well, doesn't matter.

'Yeah, I do.' I said confidently.

'And do you, Hyuga Hinata, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband? To hold his hand through sickness and pain, aid him in the upbringing of the children you bare until death do you part?' He asked her.

I looked into her eyes, understanding that she too was just as nervous as I was. I gulped. Man, this was really embarrassing!

'Uchiha Sasuke, so you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To hold her hand through Sickness and Pain, aid her in the upbringing of the children she bares for you until death do you part?' The priest repeated. God he was gonna end up a broken record.

'Of course.' Sasuke glared at the priest but then turned his gaze to Sakura and his eyes softened.

'And do you, Haruno Sakura, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband? To hold his hand through sickness and pain, aid him in the upbringing of the children you bare until death do you part?' Alright, now his just pissing me off.

'Yes' She answered with a happy smile.

'Does anyone here object to any of these couples marriage?' The priest asked the crowed.

I almost laughed as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and glared at the crowed. If anyone did want to object they probably would be too scared to do it now. Ah well….that's fine with me!

Konohamaru ran up with a black pillow with 2 sets of golden wedding rings sitting on top. I heard him mumbled 'Why am I the ring bearer?' But that was before Hinata and Sakura leaned down and Kissed him on the cheek. He blushed deeply and I chuckled. Hanabi was sending death glares at her sister from the crowd.

I took the a ring from the pillow and so did the others. I smiled again at Hinata as I slipped the ring on her finger, and she did the same with mine. Over her shoulder, I could see Sasuke and Sakura doing the same.

'You may kiss, the brides!' The priest declared.

And that's exactly what I did.

**And that's another chapter! My next Lemon (Yes there's gonna be one) will be Ten times better. Why? I'm getting a friend to help out with it. Seeing I suck at it so bad =_=. **

**Well, my cat has forgiven me (I knew he would) And…..yeah….**

**My family's getting Suspicious. They see me looking up pregnancy things and freak out. It's kinda hard to explain it's for a story.**

**But anyway….my goal is to get at least above 90 reviews….**_**At least**_** so….you can help me with that… By**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**!  
>Next chap: SasusakuNaruhina- Night to remember **

**(Reception ppl)**


	23. A Night To Remember

**Alright…..I was thinking…of….DOING A SEQUEL TO THIS! Eh? Eh? Do you like that idea? :3**

**Thanks once again for the reviews! 0.0 Oh….and I may…..have...made a few errors in my last chapter**

**SO SORRY! D: WHEN I SAW THEM I CRIED!**

**I was just sooo exited about that chap. Just as I am with this one too! Please forgive me!**

**Chapter 21: A night to remember**

It was night now and the wedding party had seated themselves at a grand table. The reception was outside in the same meadow they had the wedding. Sasuke and Sakura sat Next to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was bragging about how beautiful Hinata looked to anyone who would listen.

Of course, not too far away from their table, Tsunade was chugging down another cup of Sake. Nobody bothered to take the bottle off her though. They all feared for their lives. Beside her, Shizune had her head in her hands. Obviously she had given Up. Naruto and Sasuke were sulking too. They were ordered just after the wedding to not so much as lay a finger on a bottle of alcohol.

'Man this sucks. I really wanna drink.' Naruto complained to Sasuke.

'Yeah yeah I know. We can still sneak one after the party is over.' Sasuke leaned over and whispered.

'Every day, I like you more and more Teme.' Naruto grinned.

'Excuse me….may I have a moment?' A voice whispered in Sasuke's ear. It sounded awfully familiar to him.

He turned and saw a tall dark clocked figure looming over him. His eyes narrowed and he stood. Sakura looked up at him as he got up. She gave him a questioning look and rose up to join him.

'No, you stay here. This will only take a moment.' He told her quietly. Sakura sunk back into her chair, casting a wary glance at the stranger.

The stranger lead Sasuke away from the lights of the party and the sound of music. Only when the stranger was sure they were out of view and earshot, did he lower his hood.

'Long time no see Sasuke.' Juugo smiled softly.

'Juugo' Sasuke smiled back and went to hug him. But changed his mind and just patted Juugo's arm fondly. 'I could say the same.'

'What? No greetings for Us Sasuke? And after all we've been through!' Another voice chuckled.

'Suigetsu…and Karin? Is that you?' Sasuke asked in surprise. He didn't expect to see any of these guys here.

Karin held a small bundle in her arms. She smiled politely at Sasuke. Sasuke faintly realized that she wasn't going into Fangirl crazy mode. He also noticed the bundle was a baby.

'Who's kid?' Sasuke asked as he tried to get a good look at the baby in the blankets.

'Who do ya think? This cow just spat out _our_ kid.' Suigetsu said proudly.

'Cow? Spat out? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO ASSWIPE?' Karin raged. She was about to say more when her baby began to cry. She instantly snuggled the bundle closer to herself and marched off.

'Our kid? You mean…' Sasuke looked at Suigetsu.

'Yeah yeah, I knocked her up okay? And….we're kinda dating….' Suigetsu grinned weakly.

'You guys are gonna be the worst Parents ever. And….Kinda?' Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'It means their trying to figure it out.' Juugo interjected calmly. He then whispered in Sasuke's ear 'It's a love hate relationship'

'What did you name the kid?' Sasuke asked. He was mostly surprised that the two people that hated each other more than anyone or anything else on the planet had a child together.

'His Name's Hitoshi.' Suigetsu sighed at looked over at where Karin had disappeared off to.

'Meaning….Even Tempered?' Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Yeah? So?' Suigetsu said defensively.

'Oh the Irony.' Sasuke grinned at his friend.

Suigetsu snorted and turned away.

'I'm soo sorry. I thought they were sleeping pills. I just wanted them to shut up!' Juugo confessed.

'What are you on about?' Sasuke frowned at the large man.

'I tried to get them to shut up one night by giving them these pills I found. Turns out, there not sleeping pills. One minute, there pissing me off, the next there having sex all over the house!'Juugo cried.

'What the fuck have you done? Ah well….at least there not fighting…' Sasuke sighed.

'Uhh…..'

'WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH? I JUST CAME TO CHEACK ON YOU!' They heard Suigetsu yell.

'YOUR'E A FUCKING PERV THAT'S WHY! IT'S NOT A MYSTERY AS TO WHO KNOCK ME UP YOU KNOW!' Karin screamed back

'TAKES TWO TO TANGO BITCH!'

'FUCK YOU!'  
>'NO FUCK YOU!'<p>

'See?' Juugo mumbled.

'Yeah, I see. Hey, I have to get back, people will be worried. Where you staying? I mean, aren't you guys still…..fugitives?' Sasuke asked. He was more surprised as to how…..friendly he was being with them. Guess he kinda, maybe, sorta missed them…

'We got a little place in the hidden rock that were staying in. It's small, but okay.' Juugo shrugged.

'Fair enough. Alright, tell the idiots that I've gone back okay?' Sasuke turned around and waved to him.

'Will do.' He sighed and began to walk over to the fighting couple. Hoping he could do something to break them up.

Sasuke sat down in his seat. Sakura gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off and whispered to her that he would tell her later.

'Alright, a few words for the brides and grooms anyone?' Kakashi asked the crowed. Hiashi raised his hand awkwardly.

'Alright Hiashi!' Kakashi clapped. Anko sat at a table not too far from him, holding sleeping Kuro and Supporting her pregnant stomach.

Hiashi stood up and cleared his throat.

'Naruto Uzumaki. I have to admit, when Hinata told me you two were going out I was ready to skin you alive and sow Hinata up. For good.' Hiashi joked, but the crowed only gave a few nervous chuckles. Not sure if he was serious or not.

'But After awhile, I got to know you. You're very protective of Hinata and would give her the world if you could. Hinata's happy with you. And for a father, that's the most you can ask for. I also know you will both make great parents. Welcome to the Family, Naruto Uzumaki.' Hiashi smiled at Naruto and Hinata. The crowd Clapped Loudly and cheered.

'Alright, I hope you don't mind, but I also wanna say something.' Kakashi announced, causing everyone to look at him. Anko just glared at him.

'Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. You guys are my Students. It's hard for a teacher to see his little pupils grow up so fast. I still remember the first time I met you guys. So cute and innocent. Naruto, the number one Hyperactive Ninja. Sasuke, The sworn avenger of his Clan. And Sakura, who reminds me still to this day of my close friend Rin. You guys put together make up a great team. And today, I'm proud to say I was your Sensei.' Kakashi smiled brightly at them, a _Hint_ of tears in his eyes.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura rose from their seats and raised their glasses High. 'AND WE'RE PROUD TO BE YOU'RE STUDENTS!' Naruto and Sakura yelled while giggling. Sasuke just smirked.

'Well come on, Sasuke Sakura! You too first!' Kakashi encouraged. The crowd applauded.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and walked her over to the Dance floor. They then waited for the music to start.

"Notice me  
>Take my hand<br>Why are we  
>Strangers when<br>Our love was strong  
>Why carry on without me"<p>

'You picked the song didn't you?' Sasuke smirked and whispered in Sakura's ear.

'So? I always loved this song.' She grinned.

"Every time I try to fly I fall  
>Without my wings<br>I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And every time I see  
>Your in my dreams<br>I see your face  
>Its haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby"

'So, it's very girly. You're gonna ruin my reputation.' Sasuke told her fiercely as he spun her around.

"I make-believe  
>That you are here<br>It's the only way  
>That I see clear<br>What have I done  
>You seem to move on easy"<p>

'It's just a song. Nobody's gonna remember it.' She smiled.

'I beg to differ.' Sasuke groaned. Sakura turned her head towards where Sasuke was looking and saw a laughing Naruto.

"Every time I try to fly I fall  
>Without my wings<br>I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>"And every time I see  
>Your in my dreams<br>I see your face  
>Your haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby"

'Just Ignore Him.' Sakura sighed as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He smirked and Held her close. The rest of the song they remained silent and continued to swirl under the stars.

"I may have made it rain  
>Please forgive me<br>My weakness Caused you pain  
>And this song's my sorry<p>

At night I pray  
>That soon your face will fade away<p>

Every time I try to fly I fall  
>Without my wings<br>I feel so small  
>I guess I need you baby<br>And every time I see  
>You ruin my dreams<br>I see your face  
>Your haunting me<br>I guess I need you baby"

The song ended and the crowd who was watching them, applauded again. Sakura blushed, but kept on smiling. Sasuke was hoping he could just get back to his table A.S.A.P.

'Alright, Now can we have the Uzumaki couple?' Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned and pulled Hinata over to the dance floor playfully.

'I picked this song.' He whispered in her ear. Hinata was bright red and on the verge of fainting.

"Girl, you're looking, fine tonight,  
>and every guy has got you in his sights.<br>What you're doing, with a clown like me,  
>is surely one of life's little, mysteries"<p>

Naruto smiled down at his bride and held her close to his chest and swayed in time to the music.

"So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
>"How did I ever win your love?"<br>What did I do?  
>What did I say,<br>to turn your angel eyes my way?"

Naruto spun around with her gently, Hinata closed her eyes and allowed Naruto to do all the moving.

"Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
>never even got one second glance<br>Across a crowded room was close enough,  
>I could look but I could never touch"<p>

'I like the song Naruto….it fits.' She blushed and smiled sweetly.

"So tonight I'll ask, the stars above,  
>"How did I ever win your love?"<br>What did I do?  
>What did I say,<br>to turn your angel eyes my way?

Don't anyone wake me,  
>if it's just a dream<br>'Cause she's the best thing,  
>ever happened to me<p>

All you fellows, you can look all you like,  
>but this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight<p>

There's just one more thing that I need to know,  
>if this is love why does it scare me so?"<p>

Naruto stopped dancing and hugged Hinata tightly, being careful of her baby bump. The crowd applauded once more and they went back to their seats.

'Eh? Eh? Did you guys like the song?' Naruto asked as all his friends came to the table.

'Damn it Naruto, who knew you had a taste in music?' Sakura patted Naruto on the back.

'Meh, you get bored. I like you're song Teme. Who knew you liked that kinda music?' Naruto sniggered.

'Who knew you could dance?' Sasuke said irritably.

'Dance class!' Naruto smiled and gave them thumbs up. Sasuke…Face palmed.

**Did you like it? I hope so! Anyway, this Saturday I'm going overseas for 2 weeks so I won't be able to post anymore chaps. Sorry!**

**But, when I get back, you can expect a lemon. (Getting help for it okay?)**

**Songs By Brittany Spears –Every time (SasuSasku) And Jeff Healy Band – Angel Eyes. (NaruHina)**

**Thanks SOOOOOO much for the reviews and everything. And please continue it! It makes me all hyper!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	24. Naruhina, Sasusaku Honeymoon!

**Alright! *Holds up fist* I decided to try and fit another Chapter in! So here it is…..but of course….this is gonna have a lemon…..**

**This Chap is mostly Sasusaku….**

**Enjoy!~**

'Alright..… let me get this straight. An hour after Naruto and Sasuke's wedding, you two when to Ichiraku Raman and got married.' Inochi growled. His eyebrow twitching.

'Yes Daddy.' Ino whimpered.

Inochi sucked in a deep breath through his nose and Glared at Sai, who sat on the floor before him with a fake smile.

'Daddy, remember you just got out of prison. You have to control your temper.' Ino warned her father weakly.

'Please excuse me for a moment.' Inochi said as he rose from his seat, his face looking oddly….calm.

'Wow! That went better than expected!' Ino's mother said happily once he was gone.

She spoke too soon.

'MOTHER FUCKER! MY DAUGHTER! FUCKING BASTARD! WHY CAN'T SHE HAVE MARRED SHIKAMARU?' Came a shout. Along with the sound of breaking China.

'Ino, go call the mental hospital. Tell them we need a straight jacket.' Ino's mother sighed as she walked off towards the kitchen to stop her husband.

Ino picked up her phone and called a number that was listed in her contacts box.

'Hello?' A voice said through the phone.

'Hey Earl! It's me Ino!' Ino said happily into the phone.

'Ino! Hey girl, what's up?' Earl asked

'Oh, nothing. Dads at it again. Can you and a few of your co-workers bring down another straight jacket and cage?' Ino asked sweetly.

'Sure sure….hey your still babysitting on Saturday right? Cause Barbara and I are looking forward to a nice long vacation.' Earl said with a bit of static in his voice.

'Yeah. I'll see you in 10mins kay Earl? Bye!' Ino answered into the phone before hanging up.

'Was that Earl?' Sai asked from the floor.

'Yeah. Go pick a movie out. Maybe he will stay!' Ino yelled exited.

'You guys are screwed up. I bet you know every single person's name from the fucking mental hospital.' Shikamaru sighed.

'Well you would too if your dad goes there every second day!' Ino snapped.

**Hiashi somewhere…**

'Hmm…I have a sudden feeling to laugh at Inochi today.' Hiashi mumbled to Hanabi.

**With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata.**

'Wow! Hinata your dad really knows how to pick honeymoon places!' Naruto shouted in amazement.

Hiashi had booked two log cabins in the hidden snow village for the couples. Sasuke and Sakura were a little surprised Hiashi had gotten them a cabin as well. But hey, they weren't complaining.

'Well, he did ask me what I wanted….' Hinata trailed off. Naruto jumped up and down in the snow.

They were each wearing snow jackets, snow boots, snow cloves and all. Naruto's was the usual bright orange, while Hinata's was a lavender. Sasuke wore a light blue one, while Sakura wore baby pink.

'We bag the one on the right!' Naruto shouted Happily while dragging Hinata along. Sasuke Sighed at the blondes stupidity and took Sakura's hand and walked up to the cabin on left.

Once Sasuke was inside, both he and Sakura looked about. The place was amazing. The walls and floors were made of wood. The Kitchen and lounge room were connected, giving the place a very homey look. They could see a hallway and Sasuke Guessed it lead to the Bathroom and Bedroom.

'So what do you wanna do?' Sasuke asked with a knowing smirk.

'I dunno. I'm kinda tired.' Sakura said with a yawn.

**AN/ Lemon Ahead.**

Sasuke pinned her against the couch. His arms held hers against the cushions, preventing her from escape. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in surprise. She blushed as his hungry eyes traced her every curve, she felt naked under his intense stare. Like there was nothing she could hide from him.

Just his gaze alone got her breathing heavily. His onyx eyes snapped up to hers and she saw him give her an evil, playful smile.

She gasped as his teeth grazed her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine.

_More._

_I need more._

She wined and begged for more, causing Sasuke to smirk a little more. His tongue then began to trace the outside of her ear, trailing along her neck and occasionally nipping her creamy flesh.

She was now panting, her ragged breaths encouraged Sasuke. Sasuke freed her arms and pushed his clothed crouch up against hers, making her mewl in satisfaction. He began at a steady rhythm, making her plead in his ear for more. Her fingers began to tangle themselves in his hair, and occasionally she would pull.

'Please.' Sakura begged.

In an instant, he pulled her shirt over her head. He felt her fingers detach themselves from his hair and unzip his snow jacket. His mouth then crushed hers, biting her lower lip and sliding his tongue into her open mouth. 'Oh dear mother of god' She groaned into his mouth. His tongue probed every inch of her mouth and danced with hers. She was whimpering now, begging him to enter her. But Sasuke was having too much fun.

He removed his lips from hers and trailed down her neckline, nipping certain sensitive spots and suckling bits of her flesh. His hands found her bra clasp and he swiftly undone it, exposing her round creamy breasts with a pink nipple on each.

Sasuke used his tongue to swirl around a pink nipple, causing it to become stiff and hard. Sakura growled at him to continue. Sakura gasped as she felt his teeth gently sink into her left nipple and she moaned. Sasuke grinned and moved down from her breast to her navel, continuing to lick every bit of her skin.

Sakura's eyes widened once more as Sasuke's lips and tongue nipped and sucked the folds of her Vagina. She moaned in approval as his tongue glazed over her clit. His fingers then began pushing themselves upwards and massaged her walls. In one flick of his hand, her pants slid completely off. Sakura wasn't the least bit surprised when she was once again trapped in Sasuke's grasp. She cried out and whimpered as Sasuke slid inside her, filling her up. She scrunched her eyes up. She cried out, causing Sasuke to move faster inside her.

**AN/ Okay, your safe now!**

'God Damn it Sasuke….you can't just surprise me like that.' She panted in annoyance as she lay beside her Husband.

'Shut up…..' He groaned as he lifted himself off the couch.

'Hey! You can't tell your wife to shut up!' She smacked him on the head.

'Whatever. Now…shall we take this to the bedroom?' He smirked.

'Whatever.' She Mimicked his tone.

'Don't play smart with me Mrs. Uchiha.' Sasuke playfully taunted. He only ever let himself behave like this when Sakura was around.

'Shut—

She was cut off as Sasuke suddenly lifted her up and carried her bridle style up to the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE! TONIGHT, I LEAVE FOR THAILAND…..yea…Thailand….**

**I'm only gonna be gone 2 weeks, so don't panic….Please stay Loyal…..**

**Oh….and I was GOING to add a NaruHina Lemon in**…..**But I thought ONE lemon would be enough…so….anyway…**

**I WANNA GET OVER 90 REVIEWS! O **

**Yeah…..so please…..REVIEW! I mean it…Really…..Unfortunately, My cat Jasper is seriously injured…due to me accidently jumping on him when I got a bit too Hyper (Happens Often) .**

**ANYWAY! YOU BETTER REVIEW!**

**Thank you to: XAnimeloverHaileyX, Kidjokester123, , 007420, Zorua, desertrommmel, raphella18, Foxy Sage, 1cm3, Chaos000zero, Purplegothic108, Thewolfdemon, Sal8497, Little101, Odinson83, Hatsukoi52, Dangerouslycrazy, Rem-Yes I am Awesome, PurpleFoxxie-chan, KawaiiIsa-Chan, The Composcrator, JuanR.33, FlightlessBird96, DevilXKnight86, Joker2-1 and Asian Soldier.**

**(SORRY IF I SPELT ANYONES NAME WRONG!)**

**Thank you guys soooooo much for reviewing, you don't know how happy you guys make me…so please continue to review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

****

**!  
>!<strong>


	25. Hanabi's Day

**Hello! I'm back! I wrote this chap as soon as I could, so enjoy!**

**This Chapter is just a little insight on Hanabi Hyuga's life.**

**P.S ChildInMe inspired this chap and helped with it. Credit goes to her.**

Note: A week later, with everyone else…. Girls are 7 months and 1 week.

***Hanabi POV***

'Stupid Hinata. She got all the famine looks while dad just keeps dressing me up in boys clothes.' I grumbled. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing a flat chested girl with long brown hair. I looked almost exactly the same as my father, only female. Damn Hinata got all mums good looks.

I knew it seemed silly, but I blamed myself for my mother's death. When I entered it, she exited it. Now I only have photos of her to look at. But instead of me crying about not having my mother around, I did something about it and vowed to become a strong Ninja my father and the clan would be proud of.

'Hanabi! It's time for you to go out and train.' Dad yelled from downstairs. Hinata's gone off on her _Magical_ _honeymoon_ so I'm stuck here, doing all the chores and training by myself.

I did my usual practice of my meanie face in the mirror before stomping down the stairs. I remember the time I said to my father 'Agjwjfdihfnskfji' and he put me in the mental ward for a week. I also vowed to never do that again. Since then, both Hinata and I made sure we used proper language in front of our father.

'Hanabi, are you training or do I have to get Neji to force you?' Dads voice echoed from living room. I sighed and marched off to the training hall, where I met Neji and Tenten. Both were facing off in what looked like an intense brawl.

'Should a pregnant woman really be fighting when she's so close to popping?' I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Neji turned away from Tenten at the sound of my voice, which momentarily distracted him. Tenten took this opportunity to land a punch on his right cheek.

'Ah! What the fuck was that for!' Neji grumbled as he focused on Tenten again.

'Language darling. And you lost your focus. Your fault.' Tenten said, a bit smug.

'Whatever.' Neji rubbed his cheek.

'So are you gonna answer my question?' I said irritably.

'Huh? Oh yeah. Tenten thinks she's still going to be fat after the baby is born, so she'd try to lose some imaginary weight.' Neji sighed at his wife.

'Shut up! It could happen! I don't wanna be fat for the rest of my life.' She growled and clutched her stomach.

'Forget I asked. I'm gonna go train over there.' I gestured to a lone punching bag. They shrugged and continued their fight. Only then did in notice Neji was hardly hitting Tenten. I can't believe I didn't notice that before. Stupid me.

I trained for a whole two hours without stop. Halfway through, Neji and Tenten left me to myself and I continued in quiet. I'd never admit it, but I missed Hinata greatly. She made a good sparring partner.

***The Next Day***

I sat in class next to the idiot Konohamaru. He really wasn't that bright. Even though we are Genin, we still go to the academy to help out, which was a mega pain in the ass. I thought we had rid ourselves of the stupid place. The whole lesson, I ignored the teacher who was teaching the little 8 year olds about the Hokages. We were meant to be there to assist in any way we could. But in reality, the school had nothing to do for us.

'Iruka Sensei, can I ask you a question?' A random kid asked.

'Sure'. He answered in an Uncaring tone.

'When are we gonna get out test results back?' The kid asked and smiled.

'ALRIGHT! THE NEXT PERSON TO ASK ME ABOUT THAT TEST GETS A ZERO!' Iruka shouted, making the class go silent.

I was suddenly interested in the class. I was just daring someone to ask.

Just then, another kid walked in the classroom.

'Sorry I'm late Iruka Sensei. I was with another teacher.' The kid told Iruka lazily.

'That's fine, take a seat.' Iruka answered with a sigh.

'Oh yeah! Sensei, I know I'm late and all but did you hand back out test…..' The boy was cut off when he heard a girl whisper ' Pssst! Don't finish your sentence or your screwed!'

'….icles?' The boy finished. The whole class went silent then the kids roared with laughed. Iruka was yelling, but of course nobody was listening.

Through my own laughter, I whispered to Konohamaru 'Their only 8, where did they learn this language?'

'YOU FUCKING KIDS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE DON'T TOLERATE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THE HIDDEN LEAF!' Iruka shouted over the laughter.

'Take a wild guess.' Konohamaru answered and continued laughing.

After that, the kids ran outside for lunch. Konohamaru's team had wondered off, so it was just me and Him. Instead of playing in the school yard, we took a walk around the village. When we walked past an ice cream stand, he offered to buy me one. I sighed and agreed. Once again, I forgot to pack something to bring with me. Normally, Hinata would make something up for me, but since she's away I had to make do.

I got a caramel flavored one while Konohamaru got chocolate chip. We ate in silence for most of the time.

'What's with the ice cream? I finally ask him.

'Nothing. I just thought it would be nice to get some.' He shrugged. God this boy really irritated me to no limits.

I sighed and continued to lick my ice cream.

'Here, have a taste.' Konohamaru suddenly said, his ice cream was tilted towards my mouth. I raised my eyebrows at him but obediently took a small lick. When I pulled back, he grinned. ' Okay, now give us a taste of yours!' He said happily.

I extended my arm with the ice cream out to him, but he ignored it. He then did the most fucking impossible thing I could have imagined. He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. As soon as he pulled away, I slapped him and marched off while yelling 'You fucking perv! I thought you were with Mogi!' I then heard his answer 'No way! She's with Udon!'. I just kept on going until I got home, where I locked myself in my room.

_Stupid Konohamaru. Stupid me. I don't want a boyfriend. I don't want to have a baby like Hinata. _I grumbled into my pillow.

***Flashback***

_10 year old me….._

'_Neji, how are babies made?' I ask my dear old cousin who I count on for all the answers to life._

_Neji suddenly looked uncomfortable. He had a light blush across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. _

'_Uh…well….you see Hanabi…..' He trailed off. I cocked my head to the side, looking at him, waiting for his answer._

_He then looked at me and the blush faded. He looked like he suddenly had a great idea._

'_Hanabi, babies are made when you get a boyfriend and you kiss them. And remember, if Hiashi finds out that you're going to have a baby, he will kill you.' Neji answers happily, although I can't tell why his happy._

'_But what about Family Neji? I kiss dad all the time!' I say in a panicked voice._

'_No Hanabi, it only happens with your boyfriend. So remember these two things. One, don't ever get a boyfriend. Two, don't ever kiss a boy that's not part of your family.' Neji replies. He then walks off, leaving me with those words._

***End of Flashback***

_OH MY GOD! WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT!_ I think to myself. I start to panic and I run all over the room. _Tenten!_ I instantly think. I have to go see her. She'll know what to do!

I leave my room and sprint down the stairs. Dad looks at me funny, but I ignore him and continue on to Neji and Tenten's house. When I get there, I practically smash down the door. Within seconds, Neji has a kunai pressed against my throat. Tentens there, holding up her own weapon and supporting her heavy looking stomach.

'Hanabi, there is a thing called knocking' Neji gives an irritated sigh and slumps down into the nearby sofa. Tenten also lowers her weapon too.

'I'm sorry! I just have to talk with Tenten for a minute!' I say in a rushed voice. I then grab Tentens hand and bolt into the bathroom with her. I then bolt the door shut and perform a jutsu that blocks of any noise from leaving the room.

'Tenten! I think I'm pregnant!' I yell at her.

'What!' She yelps like a wounded puppy. 'Tell me what happened!'

'Well me and Konohamaru were eating Ice cream and he asked me if I wanted a lick of his ice cream and I said yes! Then he said he wanted a lick of my ice cream, I was about to but then he kissed me! And now I'm scared I might be pregnant!'I tell he in a rush.

'…Hanabi…..you're not pregnant…..' She tells me dully.

'What? Your sure?' I almost scream.

'No. You're not. You don't get pregnant from kissing.' She sighs.

'….Then….how do you get pregnant?' I ask. My voice sounds a bit giddy.

'Uh….your best off asking your father that Hanabi…' Tenten says uncomfortably. I was then suddenly pushed out of the house. The door slammed shut in my face.

When I got home, I turned to my father.

'Dad. How are babies made?'

**Alright, I know that my lemons suck and this chapter was crap and a filler. Sorry. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	26. The Birth Of Akihito!

**Sorry guys for not updating very recently, but I've been real busy. =_= I seriously need to take a breather. **

Note: girls are 8 months and 4 weeks.

'That song was soo awesome, my rubix cube fell off my desk and completed itself, my neighbors called the ANBU and got arrested, our cat barked, I have to change my pants, my water turned to wine, Hitler got his gas bill. Hinata! That song was fucking awesome!' Naruto said, practically jumping up in down.

'Yes Naruto I get it! It's an amazing song! Now can you turn the god damn thing off?' Hinata moaned as she attempted to rip out her own hair. 'And by the way, who's Hitler?'

'Fucked if I know Hinata! And how can you say "turn it off"? Huh? That song was like…..' Naruto trailed off.

'Is it over? Can I come out of hiding?' Sasuke groaned from the back of the car. Next to him, Sakura was just uncovering her ears.

'It's safe Sasuke. Once we get back to Konoha, well never have to listen to it again.' Hinata sighed irritably while rubbing her stomach.

'Do you feel any pains or anything Hinata? If you do, alert me as soon as possible.' Sakura said in her medic tone.

'No, no pain. What about you?' Hinata asked curiously.

'None. But I'm worried about Shikamaru and Temari. Temari told me she's a lot farther in the pregnancy than us. When we were only about 2 weeks pregnant, she was already ahead of us by about 3 weeks. If I'm right, then she should be ready to give birth soon.' Sakura said worriedly.

'Well, as soon as we get to Konoha, you can do a full assessment of her and judge when she's gonna give birth.' Sasuke muttered with his eyes closed.

'When did Temari tell you this?' Hinata asked while frowning at Naruto, who was bopping his head in time of a new song.

'Just yesterday when she called. As it turns out, Tenten's also ahead of us by a week. Hinata, you and I are really the only ones behind. I'm guessing that our due dates are very close. Maybe a day apart or so.' Sakura observed.

**Meanwhile in Konoha…..**

'And that kids, is why Ninja's don't put bombs on squirrels. Now, any questions?' Shikamaru asked the class of small 5 year old kids.

Shikamaru looked over at a kid whose arm was raised. 'Yeah?'

'What if we just destroyed the nest of squirrels before blowing one up?' the kid asked.

'Shikamaru…..' Temari seethed through her teeth.

'Not now Temari. Okay, because you never know if the squirrels have an alliance with another squirrel pack. Next question?' Shikamaru asked.

'Shikamaru…' Temari gritted her teeth more.

'I said not now Temari…..Ah, yeah….the kid with the fucked up eyebrows.' Shikamaru ignored her.

'SHIKAMARU!' Temari screamed.

'WHAT? FOR FUCKS SAKE, CAN I JUST TEACH IN PEACE?' Shikamaru yelled.

'THE BABY IS COMING YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD!' She raged while doubling over in pain.

'Oh…..well…..FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER!' He began to freak out. The kids just stared at the couple in amazement. None of them even heard little Jerry in the background repeat the word fuck.

'I DID YOU MORON! NOW GET ME THE HELL TO THE HOSPITAL!' She cried out.

'OKAY OKAY….umm…..how?' He asked. For once, the great genius Nara had no clue what to do.

'I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE THE BRAINS HERE!' She screamed at him.

**5 minutes later with Neji and Tenten…**

'Neji…..do you see that?' Tenten asked.

'See what Tenten.' He said irritably. He was in no mood for games.

'That. On the roof. It looks like…..Shikamaru giving Temari a piggy back ride….' Tenten said with her hand shielding the sun from her eyes.

'Oh my god. It's exactly that. What the hell are they doing?' Neji said as he squinted up at them.

**With Temari and Shikamaru….**

'Go faster! And lift me up more! I feel like I'm gonna fall off!' Temari ordered.

'I'm going as fast as I can okay? You gotta remember, I'm carrying _two_ people on my back here.' Shikamaru sighed.

'I don't care! Move it Nara!' She yelled.

'Alright, alright. Hold your horses.' He grumbled.

'Don't you tell me what to do!' She hissed in his ear.

'Look! Where here! See?' Shikamaru told her. He really only wanted her to shut up.

'Great! Now, take me up to the front desk.' She ordered him again.

'_troublesome woman.'_ He thought.

'Hey Shikamaru! Come over here! We saw you and Temari coming over here and we figured we'd race ahead and set you guys all up. Look, we even got you a wheelchair!' Tenten said all ecstatic.

'No time for that! Idiot here took too long! I need to get into a bed A.S.A.P!' Temari sobbed into Shikamaru's back. The real pain was only beginning.

'Nurse! We gotta woman over here who is about to give birth!' Neji shouted down a corridor. Soon, a young woman came running along with another few nurses.

'We already have a bed set up. Please come this way.' An older looking nurse told Shikamaru, who sprinted after them and into a room. He then set her down, and the nurses shut the door.

Neji and Tenten sighed and sat down in the waiting room.

'Think they'll thank us later?' Tenten asked.

'Nope.' Neji answered as he sat back and closed his eyes.

Tenten sighed and pulled out her phone. She searched through her contact list until she found the number she was looking for.

'Who are you calling?' Neji asked in a very uninterested tone.

'Our friends and Shikamaru's family. Gaara and Kankuro too.' She muttered as she held the phone up to her ears.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Yoshino right? Shikamaru's Mum?"_

"_Yes, who's this?"_

"_I'm Tenten, one of Shikamaru's and Temari's friends."_

"_Alright. What's going on. Did my stupid son do something again?" _

"_No, no. I just thought I'd let you know that Temari's in labor right now. Shikamaru's with her."_

"…"

"_Hello?"_

"_SHIKAKU! TEMARI'S IN LABOR! HURRY UP AND GET US THERE. FAST!"_

"_Yes dear."_

"_Mrs. Nara?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, everything is fine. We'll be there in a bit."_

Tenten stared at the phone.

'What's wrong?' Neji asked.

'I think I caught them in the middle of having sex…' Tenten screwed her nose up.

'Probably not the best time to call them. Who are you calling now?' Neji raised an eyebrow.

'Gaara and Kankuro.' She replied as she searched through her contacts again.

'Be careful. You don't wanna interrupt them while there having sex.' Neji sunk back into his chair and closed his eyes again.

'Ewww Neji! Incest! I didn't know you could be so disgusting!' Tenten stuck out her tounge and moved away.

'It was a joke Tenten.' Neji sighed.

'Still! You're the last person i could think of to make up a dirty joke!'

'Oh, so it's okay for Naruto and Kiba to do it. But when I do it, it's a whole different story?' Neji's eyes snapped open and glared at Tenten.

'No Neji, it's just that it's well…_you._ The great Neji Hyuga does _not_ make dirty, gay, insect jokes.' Tenten grimaced.

'Fine. Whatever. Just wake me up when the kids born.' Neji grumbled.

**10 minutes later with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto….**

'Tenten just called. Temari's gone into labor.' Sakura said grimly to the others.

'Well, we're almost there.' Naruto smiled.

'Naruto's right Sakura. Konoha can handle it. Also, lady Tsunade is there. She can handle it for you.' Sasuke muttered.

Sakura sighed in defeat. She turned her gaze out the window and watched as they came into fire country boarders. The grassy planes began to turn into forests.

'Driver. Speed up.' Sasuke sighed.

The driver of the car looked at him for a moment then shrugged. He sped up like he was told.

**Two Hours Later…**

'Where the hell have you guys been?' Tenten growled at the group that just stumbled through the hospital doors.

'Sorry. We came as soon as we could.' Sasuke answered coldly.

'Whatever. Just come wait with us. Oh and Sakura, lady Tsunade said as soon as you arrive to send you into the room with her.' Tenten told Sakura.

'On it.' Sakura muttered and ran into the room.

'Hasn't she had the baby yet?' Naruto asked.

'No. She's been in labor for the past two hours. I heard that sometimes labor can last for 7 hours!' Tenten grinned.

'OH MY GOD? REALLY?' Naruto shouted, causing doctors and nurses to look at him angrily.

'Yeah, now shut up! Neji's trying to sleep.' Tenten hushed them.

They looked over her shoulder to see Neji snoring in a waiting chair.

'How can he sleep at a time like this?' Hinata grumbled at the sight of her cousin.

She walked over to Neji with a evil little grin on her face. Sasuke, Naruto and Tenten just sat back and watched as she began her small prank. Hinata slowly tip toed over to her cousin and held his nose. It only took a few seconds for Neji to wake up.

'THE FUCK HINATA!' He yelled and threw a punch at her, clearly still half asleep. Hinata dodged the punch and danced away from the following attempted punches. She was really enjoying teasing her cousin. It only took a few more punches for Neji to realize what he was doing. He stopped and glared at Hinata.

'Your evil.' He muttered while still glaring at her.

'And your turning out to be worse than Shikamaru.' She back answered. 'You're getting really lazy these days Neji.'

'Geeze, Hinata's really grown a pair after she started dating you dobe.' Sasuke muttered to Naruto, who just nodded as if this was normal.

'You haven't seen anything. Just the other day, this guy walked up to Hinata and told her he screwed her sister for only $2 dollars. She answered with _"I guess she's charging a dollar for each inch."_ Best. Comeback. Ever.' Naruto grinned.** (A/N I know that it should be yen, but then it wouldn't fit the joke.)**

Sasuke smirked. Tenten however just grimaced at the two boys. It was at that time when Sakura came running out.

'Temari had the baby! She had the baby!' She squealed.

'Relax Sakura, or you might be the one in there.' Sasuke growled. Sakura just ignored him.

'What gender is it?' Came a voice. They turned and saw a sweaty looking Gaara and Kankuro, who both looked like they had ran the entire way here without stopping.

'A boy. They named it Akihito!' Sakura continued to squeal.

'When can we see her?' Gaara asked still panting.

'As soon as we get her cleaned up. Both she and the baby are fine, but later we're gonna do more tests on the baby to be more accurate about its health.' Sakura answered happily.

'Well hurry up and clean her! I wanna see my sister!' Kankuro grumbled.

'Alright, alright.' Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

They watched as Sakura ran off to the room.

'Soon, your gonna meet your nephew.' Naruto grinned at Gaara.

And Gaara of course….Ignored him.

**Sorry if that was a crappy chapter. Although, I hope you liked it.**

**So anyway, where is everyone? HUH? TT_TT I only got three reviews…THREE! COME ON PEOPLE! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! **

**Haha….just joking.**

**Thanks everyone who did review, and the people that are about to hit the Review button. It means a lot to me!**

**I'm very motivated to write the next chapter….called "MEET AKIHITO"**

**Hope ya like! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
><strong> 

**!  
>!<strong>


	27. Meet Akihito!

**Ahaha…hey guys! I got sooo many requests to update A.S.A.P so….i listened. Also, I know a lot of the stuff in this story can be very….inaccurate….but I do try! Thanks for pointing out some of my Flaws! Ahaha~… you see…..i haven't ever had a kid myself before…..I'm still only in High school.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and I want many….many….many REVIEWS!**

**Once I reached 100…I DID A LITTLE VICTORY DANCE! My cat was like "Seriously Red, what the fuck?"**

**(Red is Nickname.)**

'Anko…..you lied…..' Kakashi grumbled to his wife, who was supporting Kuro on her lap.

'You're supposed to be a ninja Kakashi. I can't believe you fell for such an easy trick.' Anko replied smugly.

'Trust me darling, nothing is as easy as you.' He snickered.

'Fuck you. You came onto me.' She snapped.

'No way, it takes two to tango.'

'What was that?' She glared at Kakashi.

'Nothing sweet heart.' He smiled sweetly.

'Kakashi…Didn't you once teach us to not fall for such an obvious trap on our very first survival training?' Sasuke smirked.

'Not. Helping. Sasuke.' Kakashi muttered under his breath.

'What idiot honestly believes that a hospital would offer up porn magazines for entertainment.' Sakura face palmed.

'Uh…..Sakura….?' Sasuke said pointing over to Naruto, who was angrily shouting at the nurses, demanding porn magazines. The poor nurse looked half scared, half disgusted.

'Naruto's always been an Idiot, there's no helping that.' She sighed.

'Hey look! It's Choji and Ino!' Tenten said excitedly.

They all looked round to see Ino supporting a very tired looking Choji.

'Sorry guys, we tried to run the way here but my….umm…. I was training before we came here so….thats why I'm all fat.' Choji told them. It was obvious he was trying to cover up the fact that he was too fat to run.

'Oh face it Choji, your fat. There's no sugar coating it cause you'll probably eat that too.' Ino grumbled as she heaved him into a waiting chair.

'Ino, if I wasn't so exhausted, I'd probably smack your face into the bench right about now.' Choji panted and wheezed.

'Violence against woman, Konoha says No.' Ino snapped before sitting herself down in a chair.

'We're also against animal abuse, but we still hit Kiba.' Came a voice. The whole group turned to see Shikamaru, who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

'SHIKAMARU!' Naruto yelled before he threw himself onto Shikamaru, spear tackling the poor Nara to the ground.

'Ouch! Get off me! It was bad enough Temari squeezed the hell outta my hand and yelled and now you do it? Give me a break!' Shikamaru complained.

'Tell us about it Shikamaru!' Ino smiled at him while propping her head up on her hands.

'Fine, whatever.' He answered and faced the entire group.

_*Flashback*_

_**Shikamaru POV**_

_Alright Shikamaru. This is it. The moment you've been waiting for. Now's your chance to show Temari what a loving father I am. _

'_Temari, wanna hold my hand?' I offered._

'_YOU FUCKING THINK THAT'S GONNA TAKE THE FUCKING PAIN AWAY? FUCKING HELL! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO GAARA AND MARRIED THE GUY THAT SELLS BREAD DOWN THE ROAD!' She screamed at me, but neither the less, she grabbed my hand a squeezed. _

_I didn't need to look at it to see it was already turning purple._

'_SO YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR THE BREAD GUY, DO YOU?' I yell right back at her._

'_SEE? YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND GOING-TO-BE-FATHER , YELLS AT THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILD?' She shrieked._

'_HEY WOMAN, I'M TRYING OKAY! I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU AND THIS BABY NO MATTER WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE OUT LIKE I'M GOING TO BE A BAD FATHER!' I continue to yell at her._

_I stop immediately when I see the pain on her face. At first I think it's from my words, but then I realize that it's from the baby._

'_Marry me then.' She says through her gritted teeth. I can tell she's still in pain._

'_What?' I say, confused._

'_Marry me!' She repeats. Her teeth are bared at me, reminding me of a lioness._

'_Aren't I the one that's meant to propose?' I ask her._

'_FUCK IF I KNOW SHIKAMARU!' She screams. _

'_Uh…..guys….i can see the head.' One of the doctors tells us. As much as I'm itching to see my kid, I still don't wanna see firsthand where babies come from._

'_Common Temari, your stronger than this' I encourage her. I can feel my face screwing up from Temari's death grip on my hand._

_Her face is filled with sheer pain. I'm instantly worried about her. I've heard many stories about woman and babies not making it through the birth. I have to remind myself that Temari is a strong and healthy woman, and this kid is gonna be half of her. I know both of them will make it._

'_One more push Temari' the doctor that's…down there…instructs. Honestly, I don't know how comfortable I am with another man's head at my girlfriends….I mean fiancés vagina. _

_Temari's scream rings in my ears and the hand curling around mine tightens. It's already turned blue. I only know it's over when I can't hear Temari's shrieks and I can feel blood returning to my hand._

_Instead I hear another noise._

_My Son's crying._

_*End Of Flashback.*_

'And that's what happened.' Shikamaru finished calmly.

'Sweet….but disgusting.' Ino says as she screws up her nose.

'Well babies don't come from cabbage patches Ino.' Shikamaru sighed.

'THEY DON'T?' Naruto yells, startling the whole hospital.

'No Dobe. They don't.' Sasuke face palms.

'Ahaha…..I'm just kidding. I know the stalk delivers them.' Naruto grinned. The hospital echoes with Sasuke's loud face palm.

'He was joking again Sasuke.' Sakura sympathetically patted his back. Naruto just continued to smile.

'Alright, enough with this chit chat. Who wants to visit Temari?' Shikamaru yawned.

The group rose and followed Shikamaru into the room where Temari was resting. As soon as Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, and Hinata walked in, they began squealing and rushing to Temari's side. The guys just casually strolled up to Temari like nothing happened.

They all leaned in and took a look at the baby. Temari supported his body and head in her arms. Shikamaru sat right next to her, his legs draping off the edge of the bed. The baby itself looked like a smaller replica of Shikamaru, except for his hair. He had chocolate brown hair that clung to his hair messily. Shikamaru took note that later on he would have to style it like his own. When the baby yawned, he opened his eyes for a split second. But that was enough for everyone to see that he had Temari's turquoise eyes.

'He needs a tan if he's gonna be a Suna citizen.' Gaara commented lightly.

'Don't forget, he's a Suna _and_ Konoha citizen Gaara.' Shikamaru answered.

'Whatever.' Gaara muttered.

'He's soo small~' Sakura cooed.

'No shit.' Temari smirked.

'I bought you some baby clothes Temari.' Shikamaru's mother pushed her way forward to the bed. People had forgotten that Shikamaru's parents were even there.

'Thanks Yoshino.' Temari smiled sweetly and took the package that was handed to her.

'He looks like you did when you were a baby Shikamaru.' Shukaku smiled down at his grandson. His scared face didn't seem to scare the child.

'What did you call him again Temari?' Naruto asked.

'Akihito.' She answered. She drew the baby closer when she saw he was asleep.

'Akihito Nara.' Shukaku repeated.

'We can only hope he gets his father's brains, cause let's face it, Temari's got camel shit for brains.' Kankuro joked.

'Shut the fuck up. What kind of idiot wears _Black_ in the desert? Everyone knows black attracts heat.' Temari snapped back at her younger brother.

'Well I thought white would look pretty crappy on me Temari.' Kankuro sighed.

'Stop swearing you two. We have a kid in the room.' Gaara quietly ordered his siblings, who shut up.

'Anko…Didn't you promise when we get home, I can stop by sexy land?' Kakashi asked.

'Yes dear, as long as you promise to behave.' Anko smiled evilly.

'Anko, how do you know he's not cheating on you?' Ino whispered to her.

'Cause he loves me more than anything. He just won't admit it. I only let him do this kind of stuff cause I'm a loving wife. I also know he'll never cheat on me cause he's too afraid to.' Anko giggled.

**Yeah, I did it. I ended it there. I hope you liked it though! I tried to make it sweet, yet funny. **

**Please Review people! **

**Also, I was wondering….Any ideas on what I should call the sequel? I'm a little stuck and I wanted someone to help me out here. **

**Next Chapter…..is…I don't know yet. Dunno if you can tell, but I'm completely winging this story. Ahahah…..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~**

**!**

**!  
>!<strong>


	28. A Happy Day

**Hey Guys! I only got a few Reviews last time TT^TT. What happened? Do you no longer like my story?**

**U.U it can't be helped I guess. But I'm still going to continue this. Also, any idea's for the name of the sequel? Anyone? Hello?**

**Note: Day after Akihito's birth.**

'What is it dobe?' Sasuke sighed as Naruto dragged the Uchiha over to a door. Naruto had practically begged Sasuke to come over to his house. Sasuke, having received a huge headache from the blonde, agreed to come.

Naruto stopped once they were directly outside the door. He plunged his hands deep into his pockets and pulled out a single brass key. The whole time, Naruto had a huge grin on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the key and watched as Naruto inserted it into the doors keyhole and turned the knob. Naruto opened the door wide, revealing the most colorful room Sasuke had ever seen.

'You gotta keep this a secret from Hinata, Sasuke. It's a surprise.' Naruto told him as he entered the room, beaconing Sasuke to follow with a wave of his hand.

Sasuke looked around. The room he had walked into had Incredibly squishy foam flooring, reminding him of puzzles. The flooring was entirely a soft shade of brown. The walls had painting's of huge trees, making the room itself look like the forests surrounding Konoha. Sasuke looked up and saw what looked like a canopy of tree branches and leaves, exactly what you saw when you looked up in a real forest.

'Did you do this?' Sasuke asked his friend in wonder. Naruto grinned and stuck his chest out proudly.

'Yep. I asked Sai to do all the painting, but otherwise I did it.' Naruto beamed.

Sasuke looked around some more and saw that some branches off the trees were actually shelves, supporting plush animals and books. In the corner, he spied a toy box that looked like a boulder.

'So what do you think? It's going to be a playroom for all the kids. I kept it a secret from Hinata and made her promise she wouldn't come in here.' Naruto said with his grin still on his face. 'Kurani told me that kids need a big space of room to run around and play, that's why I turned this room into a play room. Hinata's been wondering where all my money from missions has disappeared to for ages. I can't wait to show her now that it's done.'

'So why are you showing _me_ this. Last time I checked, I am not Hinata.' Sasuke muttered while still studying the play room.

'Because I want your opinion Teme!' Naruto yelled and tackled Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke was glad for the foam flooring, otherwise he would have received a huge headache.

'It's great, okay? Now get the hell off me.' Sasuke shrugged Naruto off and stood up. Naruto just continued smiling at Sasuke proudly.

'I was wondering what kind of playroom I should make while I was training in the forest one day. Then I looked around and realized that a forest would be a great theme.' Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

'Your awfully cheerful today Dobe.' Sasuke lightly commented. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Sasuke followed him and waited while Naruto shut and locked the door.

'Yeah…Hinata told me that its Hannabi's birthday today. And you know that I'm a party animal.' Naruto grinned wickedly. Sasuke groaned as he remembered a hyper Naruto at parties. It involved the ANBU, Sake, anger parents, a very pissed off Anko, a cow, a cake, a dog dressed up as a hooker, an actual hooker, Hinata and Sakura in tears…and many, many more.

'Just remember that this is a _Kids_ birthday party Naruto.' Sasuke sighed. Naruto frowned.

'She's a teenager Teme…..' Naruto continued to frown. Sasuke sighed again in agitation.

'Yeah, but she's still a kid. And no kid…..or person for that matter deserves to see you hyped up at a party.' Sasuke muttered. Naruto laughed and strolled down the hallway with Sasuke following behind him and sat himself down on a sofa in the lounge.

'Whatever Teme.' Naruto yawned as he sprawled himself out and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was snoring.

'Night Dobe. I guess I'm visiting Temari alone.' Sasuke shrugged and let himself out. He walked down the street, passing a few shops as the sun shined down on his black hair. Once at the hospital, he casually walked past the nurse desk and into Temari's room. He found her fast asleep. Shikamaru on the other hand, sat next to her in a chair, holding Akihito who was also asleep. When Shikamaru saw Sasuke, he held a finger up to his lips telling the Uchiha to be quiet. Shikamaru stood and gestured Sasuke to follow him with Akihito still in his arms.

'What's up Sasuke?' Shikamaru asked while cradling his son. Sasuke gave the baby a small smirk before answering Sasuke.

'Not much. I just came to see how you guys are doing. Are you even allowed to take him like that?' He asked.

'Yeah. Hell, I'm allowed to leave with him. The nurses checked him and told us we were free to go…..but Temari apparently isn't doing so well. Apparently she was running low on iron, thus, the birth took a lot out of her. We're just waiting for Temari to get better, then we're gonna go.' Shikamaru told him.

Akihito then stirred in Shikamaru's arms and opened his big, cute turquoise eyes. Sasuke prepared himself for the baby's crying, but it never happened. Instead, Akihito blinked and raised a tiny hand up into the air, reaching for Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru's face broke into a genuine smile and he held out his pinky finger to Akihito. Akihito took it and began to suckle it.

'Uh….I guess his hungry.' Shikamaru smiled down at his son. Sasuke guessed he was kinda intruding.

'Yeah, I'll let you take him to go get a feed. I've gotta go pick out a birthday present.' Sasuke sighed.

'For Hannabi?' Shikamaru guessed. Sasuke nodded. After a brief goodbye to Shikamaru and a quick smile at Akihito, who was eyeing him, Sasuke left.

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha, eyeing each shop thoughtfully. Trying to imagine what a teenage girl of the Hyuga clan would want. It was then that Sasuke found himself stranding outside a female ninja clothing store called _Konoha's Fabulous._ He sighed before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

He was greeted by frilly underwear. Sasuke groaned and quickly marched away. He came to a stop at the front desk. The woman behind it saw him and gave him a flirty smile. Sasuke inwardly groaned an raised an eyebrow.

'Can you help me pick out an outfit for a 16 year old girl? It's a birthday gift.' Sasuke muttered, his face expressionless.

'Sure. We have combat outfits over here.' She smiled at him again before walking off. Sasuke sighed once again and followed her. The girl stopped at a manikin wearing what looked like a light blue singlet with netting underneath and very short shorts with more netting extending from the knees down.

'This here is one of our most popular outfits…..I'm sure it'll look great on your girlfriend.' The girl said in a curious tone.

Now, Sasuke was no idiot. He could see what she was trying to do. She was trying to find out whether or not he had a girlfriend.

'Oh, it's not for my girlfriend. But it's my _wife's _birthday in 2 months.' Sasuke said with a mental smirk. The girl suddenly looked disappointed.

'She's pregnant and looks like she's gonna burst in only a few more days.' Sasuke rubbed it in. The girl continued to look disappointed.

'Congratulations.' The girl muttered. Sasuke smirked. He hated woman like this.

'I think I'll take this one, thanks.' Sasuke told her. He watched as she removed the clothing off the manikin and walked back over to the counter. She shoved the clothing into the bag a little too forcefully before handing it to him. Sasuke paid her the amount of money he owned and muttered his thanks before leaving her to sulk behind the counter.

As soon as he stepped out into the sunshine, he was tackled to the floor by something with blonde hair.

'TEME!' Naruto shouted in delight as he sat on top off Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke groaned and shoved at the blonde, who refused to move.

'You realize how gay we look right now don't you?' Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed and stood up, holding out a hand to help Sasuke up. Sasuke glared at it before taking it and standing up.

'Awww Teme, your no fun!' Naruto complained with a grin. Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the 50th time that day and began walking away, Naruto following behind him.

'Whatever.' Sasuke mumbled. Naruto was practically bouncing around him.

'I didn't know you liked to dress up as a girl in your spare time too Teme!' Naruto smiled as he bounced.

'I don't. It's a gift for Hannabi. And Naruto….what do you mean by "too?"' Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

'Uh…..Nothing…..' Naruto blushed. This peeked at Sasuke's curiosity.

'Just spill it.' Sasuke muttered. Naruto blushed Harder.

'Hinata dresses me up as a girl sometimes. She then takes pictures and threatens that if I ever cheat on her, she'll release them out into the world.' Naruto told him shyly.

'Let me guess…. She said this while in one of her pregnancy hormone things?' Sasuke guessed.

'Yeah.' Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned. Sasuke smirked. They stopped outside the Hyuga building.

'What did you and Hinata get her?' Sasuke asked as they stepped inside the threshold.

'Hinata and I got her a makeup kit. Everyone else from the Hyuga family are buying her all this ninja weaponry crap. Poor kid, she only wants to be a girl.' Naruto made a face.

'She's a ninja. Most Konoichi have to sacrifice a lot of things normal woman get to do. Most of them never end up having kids. It's natural for them to also sacrifice all those makeup and jewelry crap.' Sasuke told him.

'Yeah, but I'm sure that she secretly wants something like this.' Naruto yawned.

'Hn.'

They both walked out into the garden, which seemed to always be the area everyone used to hold some sort of celebration. The garden looked exactly as it did when Neji and Tenten got married, only instead of white decorations, it was light blue. There was a large buffet table under the shade of a tree with long tables nearby. In the center of the buffet table, was a huge cake decorated in blue and white icing.

'Hey guys!' Hannabi skipped over, hugging the two of them briefly.

'Hey Sis-in-law' Naruto grinned. Hinata came over and kissed Naruto gently on the cheek. Naruto slung an arm around her and Hinata handed Hannabi a warped gift. Hannabi opened it eagerly and smiled warmly at the sight of the makeup set.

'Thanks!' She hugged Hinata around the middle and gave Naruto a smile. Sakura came over, seeing the exchange of gifts. Sasuke handed Hannabi the gift he had gotten her. Hannabi really didn't know what to expect from the Uchiha couple. When she opened the bag and saw her gift, she pulled it out and held it up to her eyes for better expecting. She grinned evilly and hugged Sakura.

'It's amazing! I saw this in a store on the way home one day and wanted it desperately! But dad told me to spend my money wisely so I never got it.' Hannabi hugged the outfit close to her chest before dashing off to show her friends.

'Great. You just made our gift look like crap.' Naruto sulked.

'Hn.' Sasuke smirked.

'Guys! Gaara's on the phone! He said Matsuri just had twins!' Neji came running out, a heavily pregnant Tenten came waddling after him. Neji handed Naruto the Phone.

'_Hello?' _

'Gaara! Neji just told us the news! What gender are they?' Naruto asked into the phone.

'_Ones a boy and the other's a girl!'_

'Haha! Congrats! Who do they look more like?' Naruto asked him.

'_Well…..they both look more like me. They both have my red hair and pale skin, but they have Matsuri's nose I think. Their names are Masumi and Mamoru.'_

'I can practically hear the joy in your voice Gaara!' Naruto laughed.

'_Haha…yeah….Uh…I have to go…Matsuri's trying to nurse two at once. Tell the other's I said hi.'_

Once Gaara hung up, Naruto handed Neji back his phone.

'So? What did he say?' Sakura asked.

'One's a girl and the other one's a boy. They called them Masumi and Mamoru. He also said they look like him. They have his hair.' Naruto told them.

'I can just imagine two tiny versions of Gaara running around. It's a shame they live all the way in Suna, otherwise we could visit them.' Hinata sighed.

'How come Temari's staying here? Why isn't she going back to Suna?' Naruto asked.

'She requested to become a Konoha citizen. It's a good idea. She's the Kazakage's sister so it makes Suna and Konoha's alliance stronger.' Sasuke answered.

'You went to see her before didn't you?' Naruto asked his friend.

'Yeah, the baby is apparently healthy, but Temari's running low on Iron so she had to stay in bed for the next few days.' Sasuke replied with another sigh.

'That's a shame.' Sakura frowned. 'I better go visit her later on. OH! And I should tell her about Gaara too.' She then stood up on her toes and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips before heading over to the buffet table for a slice of cake with Hinata in pursuit. The two had plans of pigging out.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Let me know if you have any idea's for the Name of the sequel. Sorry if this Chapter wasn't really that funny.**

_**K.R.W.**_


	29. Panic and a Baby

**Alright people, this is gonna be the second last chapter of Rolling Star. I think I have kept the suspense of the births waiting long enough, don't you think? I apologize for the wait, you see….I've been lazy and not only that, but I've been busy too. I just stared work and I have to manage school and Dance aerobics on top of all that. If any of you have been reading my other stories, then I'll let you know that I plan on updating them soon…..when I get the chance. It's been great having you all read this story, you have no Idea what it means to me. I do have plans on writing a sequel, but that's in the future. **

Hinata doubled over when she felt the pain. It was nothing she'd ever felt before, she honestly couldn't compare it to anything. She felt like she was going to be sick. She remembered when Tenten had her baby only a week ago, how Tenten told her it was like she was going to shit her entire insides out. Hinata now knew exactly what she meant. And it was just her luck that Naruto was out on a mission.

"Neji!" She Gasped as she reached for her phone. He was really the only person she could call right now. She searched through her contacts desperately, looking for her only cousin that had become like a brother to her. She held the phone up to her ear, praying her cousin would pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Neji's voice came through the Phone. Hinata nearly dropped the phone in happiness.

"Neji, please come take me to the hospital! The Babies coming!" She sobbed into the phone, tears rolling down her cheeks in desperation. All sorts of things were running through her mind, like the fact Naruto might not get to see the birth of his child.

"_Stay right where you are, I'm coming to get you." _ Neji ordered. Hinata nodded and shut the phone. She moaned when a fresh contraction started. If only Naruto had declined that mission to the sand! If only she had stayed with her. As these thoughts went through her mind, she cried harder.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Hinata jumped a mile. She mopped up her tears with her sleeve and got up, wincing at the pain. She opened the door to find a pale Neji standing there, his Hyuga clan eyes wild. "Neji….." Hinata moaned and burst into fresh tears. Neji wasn't entirely sure of what to do, only one thing scared Neji Hyuga more than a drunk Lee. And that was a woman's tears. He patted Hinata softly on the back before taking her by the arm and pulling her back inside. Hinata frowned, wasn't she meant to be going to the hospital? Neji made her sit down on the couch and Hinata yelled out in pain. It was getting worse. Neji shushed her and went to reopen the door, revealing a still pregnant Sakura, who was surprisingly also moaning.

"Sakura?" Hinata squeaked in confusion. Sakura gave her a forced smile. "What are the chances of us having them on the same day, huh Hinata?" Hinata put the pieces together as the rest of the group filled in. Ino growled at them all. "You guys need to leave. All of you. Except for Sasuke, cause he's the father." Ino commanded. Everyone nodded and went back outside. Sakura laid down on the floor and Ino prepared towels all around her and Underneath her. Hinata frowned once again.

"Why are we still here? Shouldn't we be at the Hospital?" She asked. Ino sighed. "Sakura's farther ahead in her labor than you. You just started getting the pains while forehead here, decided that the pains were totally normal and would wait at home a bit." Ino jabbed a finger at Sakura as she left the room to fetch warm water. Sakura grunted and gritted her teeth, beads of sweat dripping down her face. Sasuke sighed and sat next to her closely, not taking his eyes off of her.

"So why not the hospital?" Hinata asked again, wincing again from her own pain. Ino came back in and answered. "Cause your house is closer. She was going to have it at her house, but then you called so we moved her. We're lucky to have made It here." Hinata tried to distract herself from the pain by asking more questions. "Why not move me?" Ino sighed. "Cause Naruto's on his way back. Neji called him told him to meet us at your house and everything, it was too late to change plans." Ino pulled Sakura's pants and underwear down. She got Sakura to bed here knees and then draped a white sheet over the top to give Sakura some privacy.

"Sasuke, I hope you gotta strong stomach, cause I'm gonna need you to help me deliver." Ino muttered as she pulled her sleeves back. Sakura moaned in agony, silently pleading for god to make it quick. Sasuke nodded and gritted his teeth. He would do anything for his wife. Hinata watched, her pain was nothing compared to what Sakura was feeling now. As much as it hurt, the actual birth would be excruciating.

Sakura bit down hard on her bottom lip, unconsciously, her muscles began. Ino frowned and placed her hands at Sakura's entrance. "Alright Sakura, it's your time to shine." She muttered. Sakura only nodded before putting all her concentration into the birth. "Push Sakura! Push!" Ino encouraged. Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs before pushing once again. "Sakura, you can do it." Sasuke murmured in her ear as he wiped sweat away from her brow with a cold face washer. Sakura gasped, but pushed yet again, her eyes screwed up from the pain. Hinata could only feel sorry for the pink haired girl as her own pain kept growing.

"I can see a head. Keep going Sakura!" Ino urged. With a shudder and a final push, the baby came out. Loud wailing filled the room and Ino held up a baby covered in its mothers blood. Ino smiled down at the baby before reaching over to the warm water she had and extracted a wet towel. She gently wiped away most of the blood before covering the squealing baby in a pink blanket and handing it to its mother.

Sakura was panting heavily. She smiled as she gazed at her newborn. "It's a girl….." She whispered, still smiling. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at his daughter. "Don't be shy Sasuke, say hello." Ino smiled at the happy parents. Sasuke leaned over Sakura's shoulder to get a better look at his child. She had dark apple green eyes and jet black hair. She was pale, but had sweet pearl pink lips. She stared up at Sasuke with wide eyes, as if she hadn't seen anything more interesting all day. Sasuke smiled at her, and the baby just continued to stare. Sakura smiled at her family. She finally got to meet her child.

"Satomi….." Sasuke whispered with a smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes at him before handing her daughter back to Ino, who would cheek the baby's health and get her dressed. Sasuke rose, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead. Sasuke looked at Hinata who gulped. She stood up from the couch, gritting her teeth at her pain. But she knew Sakura was exhausted. She nodded her head before walking into her bedroom and lying down on her bed. Her pain may have only begun, But Hinata wanted nothing more than for it to stop. She wiped away her tears that she hadn't noticed. "Naruto, where are you?" She sobbed in the dark.

**With Naruto….**

"Naruto, we have a message." Sai stopped his teammate. They were on their way to the land of Tea to follow up a urgent matter about some gang of thieves. They had only left this morning, but had covered a lot of ground. Naruto came to a halt and turned around to face his teammate. Sai pointed to a bird that seemed to be landing for them. Naruto raised his arm up, allowing the bird to land on his outstretched arm. He untied the note on it's leg and read it quickly, before dropping the note and racing away. The bird took off and left them. Sai chased after Naruto, and once he was close enough, he asked what the problem was.

"It's Hinata. She's having the baby! We have to get there quickly." Naruto sped ahead, not even waiting for Sai. Sai had to put in a fresh boost of energy to catch up to Naruto. "Did they say anything about Ino?" He asked calmly. Naruto shook his head. "No. But Sakura's having hers too." Naruto answered without stopping. "And the Mission?" Sai asked again. "Fuck the mission! Sai, if this was Ino, what would you do?"

"Leave her in the capable hands of Konoha." Sai replied with one of his creepy little smiles. Naruto rolled his eyes but continued on his way to Konoha. He was determined to see his child's birth.

Meanwhile, Hinata was taking deep breaths and glaring at Ino. The blonde woman however wasn't at all fazed by the Glare of the Uzumaki. **(Remember? Hinata and Naruto are married, so that makes her an Uzumaki now~!) **Hinata took in a sharp breath before squeezing her eyes shut. The pain was unbearable. How all those woman before her had managed to go through with this, she would never know. Sakura was trying to comfort her, but Hinata just wouldn't listen. The raven haired woman silently pleaded to god that Naruto would arrive soon. She was waiting for both her child and Husband. Ino had given her many sympathetic looks as she passed, and Sakura kept trying to distract her with her own baby. Satomi wasn't crying like a normal baby. Instead, she eyed Hinata wearily. Hinata smiled at the baby, her own lavender eyes gazing into the newborns. For an infant, the child seemed highly intelligent. Just like she knew what was going on. Hinata just couldn't stop staring into the child's eyes. Such a deep green, far more darker than her mother's. It was kinda odd in a sense, Hinata had never heard of an Uchiha with eyes another colour than black. Sasuke told them that Satomi was the only Uchiha that had ever had green eyes. Sakura called her unique, while Ino muttered something along the lines of "It's not that great".

Hinata cringed into her bed when she felt yet another contraction. Ino frowned. "How long ago was your last contraction?" She asked the raven, who bit her lip. She wasn't really keeping an eye on her pregnancy, she was too busy worrying about Naruto. Sighing, She did the math in her head. "Umm…around 2-3 minutes ago?" Hinata estimated. Ino nodded and bought out all the birthing equipment. Hinata inwardly panicked. She couldn't have the baby yet! She had to wait for Naruto! Ino, sensing the girls distress tried to calm her. "Hinata sweetie, your fine. Your contractions are just getting closer. I wanna take the extra precaution and have all this stuff here with me, okay?" Hinata bit her lip but nodded, not wanting to reveal the inner war she was having. Whimpering from yet another contraction, Hinata plead to god that Naruto would hurry.

**OOOOOooooOOOOOoooo What gonna happen?! Naruto Gonna make it on time? Hehehehe~! Your just gonna have to wait and see~! I promise to Update somewhat around next weekend. **


End file.
